Another World
by Mekabella21
Summary: Kageyama has everything going for him in his 3rd year. His team is on the way to the championship when one of his team member gets hurt. Kageyama happens to befriend an amazing red hair boy with amazing speed and able to jump. With Yachi help his new friend Hinata has joined the volleyball drawing out more emotions between them. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

KAGEYAMA

"Yachi, why are we here?" I asked with my arms folded standing outside of her little red Toyota corolla her mother brought her this past summer. Yachi clicks on her alarm with her blonde bob hair cut blowing in the slight November night breeze.

"Kageyama, I told you we need show some school spirit!" she exclaimed. "The guys are already here and have seats saved for us. Thanks to you dragging your heels we're a little behind." I roll my eyes. We should be practicing for our upcoming season. We don't have time to be watching other games, no offense.

I follow behind Yachi to purchase tickets before heading into the school gym. Our high school Karasuno has two gyms. One is for practicing and the other is for actual games such as this one. I look around surprised by how many people are here. I spot Daichi along with Noya up in the middle of the blenchers. Noya can never be missed with his blonde streak in the front always being the center of attention. His hair is always spiked but I think he started to do it to appear taller when he was younger. Daichi is pretty average looking include the fact we are both tall for our age. Great and we have to climb over people. Yachi and I climb our way over to them.

"Took you long enough," stated Noya when we got closer. "We had people trying to sit here."

"Sorry," apologized Yachi. "This one was not trying to come to the game."

"It's the first game of the season," stated Daichi. "Don't worry we won't be going to any more of these. We must get ready for our season."

"Thank you," I replied as I sat down annoyed slightly. I look at the score board and things seem to not look too bad. We're ahead by 6 points.

"You think we would be any good at basketball?" asked Noya leaning over resting his arms on his knees.

"I would like to think so," replied Daichi. "It's just not my passion." I snort.

"You think you stand a good chance with your height?" I asked.

"Aww, you know better than that," cooed Noya. "This height is how people get wrecked by me." I smirk because he is telling the truth. As the Libera on our team he is also our shortest member but the deadliest. Sad part is he has gotten a bit taller since our 1st year. He went from 160cm to 178cm. I look on the court and I recognize most of the players from school in passing.

"This is so exciting!" exclaimed Yachi looking around. "Look at all this school spirit!" It is more people here than when we have our volleyball games for sure but it doesn't bother me. "I should have brought a pom pom." Noya chuckles. I look ahead at the game as it fast paced, if I blinked I would probably miss something.

I gaze at the players on the bench feeling sorry for them. I can't imagine being benched, I would hate that with all I have to give to our games. Who is the fidgety redhead? He looks small compared to the remaining players but the most eager. He has his fist balled up and eyes wide as he is watching what's happening on the court.

"What's with that short guy?" I ask Yachi. Yachi follows my eyes.

"Oh you mean Hinata Shoyo," she replied. "He is in my English class and we talk often. He is actually pretty good, you should have seen him last year."

"Last year?" I question because I didn't know Yachi was so into sports. She nods before continuing.

"Yeah," she replied. "I like to go to all of the first games for any of the school activities. Last year I know they were in the play offs but lost with one game to head to the finals."

"Ouch," stated Noya before looking at me. "I'm sure you remember our first year." Clearly, we were new to the team along with Daichi. The team was going through growing pains with a lot of 3rd years graduating. We didn't even place at all. Last year we placed but didn't go to the finals. Hmm sounds familiar. I frown at the memory. I'm still bitter over what happen.

The coach with dark hair and glasses walks up to Hinata and says something. He stands up taking off his jacket. His smile is so wide I think I can see every single tooth he has. He jogs over to his other team mates. I notice the tall red head with Tendou on the back of his jersey smirk. They must know something we don't as his team mood shifts when the little guy comes to join them. I read the jersey of the remaining players, Sugawara, Tanaka, and Yamaguchi.

I sit up as they start the clock. Sugawara gets the ball at tip off. I must admit he has some decent speed. The opposing player was way too slow in my opinion. Sugawara is looking for an open player, he decides to pass the ball to Tanaka who receives the ball making a 3 point shot with ease. These guys aren't bad at all. I become engaged in game I don't even realize this until it is half time. What! No! We…I mean they need to catch up. They are only down by 3 points currently.

"Man this game is intense," stated Noya stretching. "Anybody want any snacks?"

"I could use a drink or something," I state standing up. I sit my coat down as we see the lights deem as the dance squad jogs to the floor.

"Damnit," hissed Noya. "We're going to miss the cheerleaders."

"It's not like you haven't seen them before," I replied making my way down the blenchers trying not to step on anyone. This was not a well thought out design. We get to the bottom and I follow Noya.

"I wish they would have stuff like this at our games," he states. "I swear football and basketball always gets all the fun stuff."

"Like cheerleaders," I drone stuffing my hands my hands in my jeans.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Noya. I see a line to this small window that I guess is where they keep the refreshments. It's set up as if we are at a real game. "What are you getting?" I look over the menu quickly that is posted to the right of the window.

"I just want a lemonade," I state.

"I was thinking nachos and a soda," he stated.

"Sure you should be eating that with practice around the corner,"

"I will burn it off don't worry," smiled Noya. The line moves quickly and I'm glad because I want to visit the restrooms before the game starts back up. We get our items and I split up from Noya to go to the bathroom. I head off down the hall towards the closest restrooms. Alright since it's Friday tomorrow I think I will spend the time working on my serves. I have gotten a little taller and have been hitting the weights and I wonder if that has increased my power at all.

Arriving finally, I take care of business washing my hands with the decently scented soap. I know some schools that have nasty smelling ones and I hate how the smell takes forever to come off my hands. I get close to the door when it flies open and I'm hit by something powerful knocking me to ground. I land on my back with the wind flying out of my lungs.

I'm gasping for air since the wind had been knocked out of me. I hear barfing followed by wetness and gross scents. I look up and see Hinata. He has turned his head and is barfing on the floor. This little guy only knocked the wind out of me because he caught me off guard! He seems like he is finally empty and I see his face go red as he turns to face me.


	2. Chapter 2

KAGEYAMA

"Oh my god," he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!" I sit up slowly looking down at my shirt that is destroyed and covered in vomit. I can't go back out there looking like this. Hinata comes over with wet paper towels and starts to touch all over my barf covered shirt.

"Stop," I manage to say. "You're making it worse."

"I just wanted to help since this is my fault," he replies sadly. "I ruined your shirt and your drink." I look over and see my whole drink spilled on the beige tile floor.

"Should you be playing if you're that sick!" I exclaim standing up. "What if you were on the court and this happened!" I see his honey color eyes flicker.

"I would never get sick on the court!" he said strongly standing up. I look down at him and he doesn't shy away. He is a little taller in person but still the shortest person on the court. What is he, about 168cm. He is close to Noya's height to be honest.

"Whatever," I muttered turning to look at my shirt in the mirror.

"Hey asshole, my teammate can lend you a shirt."

"Asshole?" I repeat turning to look at him.

"Yeah," he replied crossing his arms like he said nothing wrong. I bit my lip wanting to say more but I don't.

"Lead the way," I reply. Hinata walks out of the bathroom sighing with me behind him. We run into a janitor and he tells them about the mess he made in the bathroom. He takes me to the locker room leading me through a mini maze before I see his team standing up drinking water.

"Who's this?" asked Tanaka noticing me right away. I can see the team who was on the floor is drenched in sweat. Tanaka seems to be drenched more than anyone despite the fact he sports a shaved head. Tanaka looks at me closely. "Is that vomit?" Hinata fidgets.

"I had an accident," he explains. "Can you lend him a shirt please." Tendou starts to laugh. Up close this guy is a little taller than me. His hair reminds me on Noya a little since it is spiked. I look at Yamaguchi who also has a good height on him, is that freckles? Not sure but he looks pretty shy compared to the rest of the guys, he hasn't said a word.

"Smells awful," Tendou states fanning his hand in front of his nose. "What the hell did you eat?"

"Don't worry about it!" yells Hinata snatching the shirt from Tanaka.

"Hey, don't get mad at me," chuckled Tanaka. He turns his attention to me as I take the shirt from Hinata. "He tends to get nervous and will throw up from time to time. Hinata I thought you got over that?"

"Alright guys!" said Sugawara. "Break time is over. Let's get our head back in the game and kick some ass."

"You said nothing but a word," smirked Tendou. I watch as they walk out of the locker room. I look around feeling weird that I'm the only one here. I walk over to the sink by the bathrooms and I wonder why was Hinata going to the one in the hall. I rinse off quickly before sliding on the barrowed tee. So glad I was not wearing my jacket because that would have been ruined too. I groan as I toss my shirt in the trash remembering my drink is gone, that lemonade cost me two bucks.

I leave the locker room quickly making my way back to my seat because they were really fired up and I know I'm missing some serious action. I climb around people making my way back to the seat. I can feel both teams are ready to seal their fate to win the game.

"Where have you been?" asked Yachi. "We were starting to worry."

"Had a bit of trouble along the way," I reply. Daichi looks at me raising an eyebrow. "It's cool, don't worry about it." I turn my attention to the floor before glancing at the score board. I can see the other school is ahead by 12 points. "What the hell happened?"

"They pulled Hinata from the game," explained Yachi. "He is the main important key."

"Why would they pull him then?" I asked looking at her in disbelief. We would never pull a key player unless they were in danger of costing us the game or they were hurt.

"He seemed a bit off when he returned," said Daichi as if he is still thinking about it. "I wonder if something happened. He was arguing with the captain about it but it seems like their coach agreed." I wonder if him throwing up really affected him. I feel kind of distressed for Hinata. Nothing like wanting to contribute to a win and you can't. His team does a good job catching up. Soon we are in 4th quarter and down by 5 points. A lot of time left in the game and I call tell Sugawara is becoming tired. He finally allows the little guy back in the game and I'm glad. I have yet to see what he is capable of.

The opposing team has the ball. I wonder how is this going to work Hinata. I lean forward eager to see what is going to happen. I see the ball being passed to the opposing team player. The player attempts to make a shot but the ball bounces off the rim. I watch as Hinata springs from the floor snatching the ball out of the air. My mouth hits the floor as he jumped to the height as most of his team mates. He bounces the ball quickly dodging on coming threats. He gets under the rim getting the ball in with one arm. I jumped up screaming in excitement shocking my friends beside me.

Karasuno ends up winning in the end with Hinata stealing the ball and Tanaka landing a 3 pointer. Seeing them fist pump after that win brings back so many great memories of my time on the court in volleyball. I can't wait to start playing again!

"Someone is excited," laughed Daichi. I look at him shrugging. Some people start to exit the gym while others rush the floor celebrating with the team.

"Come on," said Yachi. "I want to congratulate them on their first win of the season."

"Do we have to," said Noya standing up.

"Yes," she said starting to make her way down the bleachers. We follow her into the crowd of people on the floor. I don't know why but I find myself looking for Hinata. He is hard to find in this crowd of people. I finally see the patch of red hair breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hinata!" shouted Yachi waving her hands. He sees her and starts grinning. He runs over grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Did you see that!" he exclaimed. "So freaking awesome!"

"It certainly was!" agreed Yachi laughing. "These my buddies from the volleyball team I help out." Hinata looks at us and see me, his face goes white. I don't know why, I'm okay now.

"Intense game," commented Noya. "You guys did great."

"Thanks," grinned Hinata coming back to life. "I thought they were going to make me sit out of the rest of the game."

"I'm sure your captain was concerned for your wellbeing," said Daichi. Him being the captain of our volleyball team can relate.

"But nothing was wrong with him," I stated. Hinata looks at me and smiles almost shyly.

"So true," he smiled with Tanaka wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Going to the diner in town since we won!" he said. He looks over at us. "You guys coming?"

"Sure!" agreed Yachi. "It's the diner on main street?"

"It's the only one," explained Tanaka. "Come on buddy, let's go shower." We watch as they walk away into the disappearing crowd.

"Should we really be going?" asked Noya.

"They invited us," said Daichi. "I don't see the harm." I catch him glancing at Sugawara as he walks off the court. He tries to play it off but I know what I saw.

"We will meet you guys there," smiled Yachi. "Come on Kageyama!" She starts to pull me by my arm towards the car. We get to the diner in 10 minutes or less. It is not far from the school at all. We can tell some other students decided to come here and eat following the game. Everyone seems super excited. I am almost jealous because we never get this much love. Yachi spots a booth in the corner diving into the seat before this other girl could take the seat. I laugh on the inside. Sitting down into the booth noticing Daichi and Noya arrived.

"It's so lively in here," noted Noya.

"Tell me about it," I said rolling my eyes. "Tsukishma would so be hating this."

"Not even a doubt," said Daichi. "I couldn't get him to come today, he flat out refused."

"What happened to Ashai? I ask.

"He had some family engagement tonight," explained Noya. I should be getting brownie points because I at least showed up. I pick up a menu looking at what I want to eat. Not seeing too much I want here, I decide to go for a burger and fries. We all place our orders which is hard to do since the environment is loud and slightly rowdy. It gets louder once the team arrives. I look over at the door as everyone else does. They end up with several booths across the restaurant. No sooner than Hinata sat down he stands up walking over to our table. He is looking at me with a serious face and his cheeks are slightly pink.

"Uh, I wanted to let you know that I will pay for your meal," he explains. "It's the least I can do."

"You don't…"

"I must!" he almost shouts with his fist balled up.

"Fine," I replied as his face softens.

"Thank you," he replies. He starts to walk away before turning around. "What's your name?"

"Kageyama Tobio," I say. He smiles before turning back around and heading to his table.

"What was that about?" asked Noya. "Why is he is paying for your meal?"

"You remember I told you I got held up earlier," I reply. I debate if I want them to know the truth, I decide to tell half the story. "He bumped into me and I got my lemonade all over myself."

"Aw that sucks," said Daichi.

"That explains why you changed your shirt," stated Yachi.

"You noticed?" I asked looking at the shirt.

"Of course I did," said Yachi. "I didn't see the point of bringing it up."

"Wish I had that run in," said Noya. "I want my meal covered!" He would not be saying that if he knew the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

HINATA

I sit down at the table with my team mates still beaming from the game. I see Tanaka looking at me while everyone else is reading the menu.

"What's up with that?" asked Tanaka. These lights bring out his tanned skin even more. "You got the hots for him?" He wiggles his eye brows.

"Shut up," I whisper loudly. My team mates are awesome and well aware of the fact I'm gay. I'm still not completely comfortable with others knowing just yet. If they know, great, if they don't um great? "I'm paying for his dinner since I messed up his shirt."

"You never explained what happened," said Sugawara. "We all thought you had got over that." I didn't want them to not know I still throw up when I get nervous. Currently I sneak away to other restrooms close by so they don't hear me. I didn't expect to run into that guy Kageyama. I was already holding the vomit in my mouth but hitting him head on….well you know the rest.

"I don't want to talk about," I reply blushing a little.

"Don't be that way," said Tendou playing with his straw. "We're just concerned about you, you know."

"Yeah okay," I reply rolling my eyes.

"We do," replied Sugawara smiling at me.

"Stop babying me like I'm a 1st year still," I pout. "We're all 3rd years and I want to be treated with respect."

"Alright little man," smirked Tendou.

"Shut it!" I exclaim. We order our food and I sit patiently waiting for the food to come. "When is our break in games?"

"Not until the 2nd week in January," said Tanaka. "I think we're going to make it this year."

"Me too," agreed Sugawara. "We're more together than we were last year."

"This is our last year and we need to make this happen," I reply. "Better yet we are going to make this happen!"

"Fuck yeah!" cheered Tanaka. We excitedly discuss the highlights of the game until our food arrives. There is very little talking once it arrives. We begin chowing down, gulping, slurping and probably sounding like pigs overall. We're almost done when I look up and see Kageyama walking out the door with Yachi. What the hell? I'm suppose to be buying his meal. I drop my burger jumping up running outside.

"Kageyama!" I yell. Both him and Yachi turn around. "Where are you going? I need to buy your meal!"

"It's fine," replied Kageyama with his hands in his pockets. "I already paid for it."

"What!" I exclaim. "You know I wanted to pay for it."

"You were busy enjoying yourself with your teammates and I didn't want to interfere." I appreciate the thought but that is total bullshit.

"You could have!"

"That's what I said," sighed Yachi. "He can be persistent at times so I left it alone." I see Kageyama shoot her a look. I'm not satisfied with that response. I run over to Kageyama quickly scaring him slightly.

"Let me take you out!" I demand. His eyes got wide. I shake my head realizing how bad that sounded. "I mean let me pay you back. I wanted to buy your dinner and you paid for it yourself tonight. I need to repay my debt to you." Kageyama looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Will you stop asking me if I agree?" he asked. I nod yes feeling better that he seems convinced.

"I have some things to do tomorrow but next Saturday is fine if you're free," he replied.

"I'm free all day," I smiled. I don't know why I am so happy. I probably scared this guy for life.

"Um okay," replied Kageyama looking uncomfortable. "What is the best way to reach you?" Oh right.

"Uh you can reach me on Facebook or I can give you my cell number," I see Yachi get this sparkle in her eye. I look around Kageyama giving her the look to calm down. This means nothing, it's harmless. I'm repaying my debt to the guy I vomited my soul on.

"I don't have a Facebook," he replies.

"What, who doesn't have a Facebook?"

"Me," he replied. "Are you going to give me your contact info or what?" I tell him my cell number as he keys it into his phone, then repeats the same steps for me.

"I won't keep you," I replied. "You enjoy the rest of your night."

"Same," he stated before turning away. I head back into the diner convincing myself not to turn around and watch him leave. There is something about him. I must admit he is pretty cute with those board shoulders, tall with dark hair, hint of blue in his eyes, full lips. I know he looks mean but something tells me he isn't. If he was he would have cursed me out in the bathroom. I'm glad to be back inside the warm diner. I had ran out there without my coat trying to catch them. I get to the table and all eyes are on me.

"I told them you were not doing a dine and dash," said Tendou.

"No!" I exclaim. "I would never do something like that."

"We didn't doubt you," laughed Sugawara. "Everything okay? You took off like your pants were on fire."

"I just had something I needed to take care of," I replied.

"With that guy right," said Tanaka. I slap his arm.

"I was joking!" he cried grabbing his arm where I hit him. "God your slaps are a killer."

"Yeah so I may not be at practice next Saturday," I announced.

"What?" questioned Tendou. He snorts. "I thought I would never see the day you would miss practice."

"There is a first time for everything," I replied. "Uh it's personal so I can't go into details."

"It's fine," replied Sugawara adding his left-over meal into a To Go box. "We're mostly going to do drills anyway. Just make sure you don't miss the meeting on Monday after school."

"I would not miss the meeting when we're discussing this week's upcoming game," I drone. "I'm not an idiot."

"Doesn't hurt to double check," stated Sugawara. "Man I'm stuff. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah," sighed Tendou. "I'm ready to crash for the night. Get my beauty rest before the sun kills me tomorrow."

"Aw man are we doing drills outside?" said Tanaka standing up.

"Depends on the weather," said Sugawara following suit and standing up as well. We leave our money on the table and head out the door. "Don't worry, I think the weather might be nice next weekend at least. Who is riding with who?"

"The usual," stated Tendo. "I'm with you and Hinata with Tanaka."

"We could switch it up," Sugawara states.

"We don't want you to go out of your way," said Tanaka. "We will see you guys tomorrow. Come Hinata, let's get going." I follow Tanaka to his car. Once inside he starts grinning.

"Oh god, what?"

"You're totally into that dude," he stated. He is not going to let this die.

"I'm not!" I cried. "I have never been so mortified in all my life." Tanaka starts the car pulling out of the parking lot.

"Oh man what happened? I mean besides the obvious?

"I ran into him on my way into the bathroom barfing on him, barfing all on the floor, I knocked his drink out of his hand that he just paid for. God it just sucked okay." I feel embarrassed all over again just telling the story.

"I guess I can understand why you're trying to make amends," said Tanaka. "I personally would just let the shit go, I mean it was accident. The guy didn't seem like he was taking it hard."

"I have never seen that guy at any of our games the whole 3 years at this school," I reply. "I think it was his first time and I almost ruined it for him."

"He looked fine to me," shrugged Tanaka with one hand on the wheel. "I swear you're worried over nothing." Tanaka doesn't live to far from me so it makes it much easier for us to ride together. Yamaguchi had to go with his family. They wanted quote on quote bonding time. My parents can barely make it to the games but I don't mind. I know they are working hard to provide for me and my little sister. I bid Tanaka good night and head into the house. All the lights are off and I know my sister is in bed and my parents have retired to their room.

I feel tired as I close my room door. I sit down my bag and quickly jump out my clothes. I climb under my covers feeling excited about next Saturday. I get to hang out with Kageyama, hmm his name kind of has a ring to it. After tonight's excitement, I pass out within seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

HINATA

The past week at school was a bit different. I noticed myself looking for Kageyama. I learned some things from watching him. He drives a car on the days he has practice. He gets to school after I do and we share the same lunch period. I wanted to go up to him but it felt weird so I didn't. It's Saturday morning, I wake up because my curtains are doing a poor job at blocking the sun. I groan as I shift to adjust my curtains. I crash back into my bed snuggling back into my pillow. Ah, so soft. I'm distracted by my phone ringing.

I bet my teammates forgot I wasn't going to practice with them today. I grab my phone seeing it is Kageyama. I sit up so fast in the bed I got dizzy. What do I do? What? I answer the phone, answer it!

"Hello," I croak out in my sleep voice.

"Oh did I disturb you?" asked Kageyama.

"No!" I exclaimed. I clear my throat. "I'm just really drained from last nights game." My team we tend to play mostly on Friday evenings.

"I understand," said Kageyama. "From what I heard you played the whole game, I know that takes a lot of energy." This causes me to smile. "I was thinking we could meet for lunch after I'm done practicing." Practicing, oh that's right, he plays volleyball.

"Sounds like a plan," I replied. "Where do you want to meet up at?"

"Doesn't matter," stated Kageyama.

"I'm treating you to lunch! What do you want to eat?" How could he not have anything in mind?

"What I want?" he asked.

"Whatever you want!"

"I want the meat buffet," he replies. Holy shit, I was not expecting him to say that. My tummy growls so I don't mind. I could use a refuel from last night, got a little extra money in my piggy bank.

"Done," I agree. I can tell Kageyama wasn't expecting me to agree.

"Um okay," he says. "Meet me at the school in another hour, I should be ready." Crap, I don't have a car.

"Um do you have a car?" I asked.

"Not yet but I can borrow my dad's, why?"

"Would you be able to come and get me?" I asked shyly. Kageyama snorts.

"I'll come and get you. Text me your address." I pull the phone away from my ear typing my address and sending it to him.

"Done and done," I grin.

"Did you seriously do that with me on the phone," said Kageyama.

"Oh," I say because he sounds agitated.

"Never mind," he said. "I have to get back to practice. I will leave here in one hour to get you so be ready." I nod although he can't see me. "Later." He ends the call before I could say goodbye. I happily hop out the bed and start dancing. What the hell am I doing? This isn't a date. For some weird reason, it feels like it. I run to my closet to pick out some clothes for today. I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard but I also don't want to look like shit either. You can't go wrong with jeans and a tee. It is November so layers are a must. I grab a button-down shirt to wear over top of my tee. I sit the items on my bed jumping when I hear a knock on my door. I run to open it.

"Shoyo," said my mother smiling.

"Hey mom," I reply giving her a hug. I get my short height from her. I'm proud to say I am taller than her as she is my middle school and 1st year height of 162cm. I love my mom so much she is awesome. My dad is as well but since my mom is always home I feel like we have a special bond. My parents are not only supportive of me being gay but also supportive of me playing basketball.

"How did your game go last night?"

"It went as expected," I reply heading back into my room a bit more. "We had to fight for this win but we are already ready for the next one. I think we will make it to the finals this year."

"That is always good to hear," she smiled. "You guys deserve to win the championship." Mom notices my clothes on the bed. "Are you going out?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"I thought you had practice this morning but those don't look like practice clothes. I may be getting old but I'm not slow." I laugh.

"I skipped practice today because I owe a favor to uh a friend," I explained.

"A friend?" questioned mom. "All of your friends are on the team, aren't they?"

"Uh I just met him officially last week," I explained. "It's a long story but we're meeting for lunch. He plays on the volleyball team at school."

"Oh," replied mom slowly. "Is this a date?"

"Mom, no!" I exclaim. "We're just hanging out, nothing that serious."

"Okay," she replied sounding sad. I'm only 17 like jeez, no big rush to date. I dated before but the person wasn't who I thought they were and I would much rather forget the whole thing happened. Lucky for me, he doesn't go to my school since he graduated last year. 

"I'm going to go wash up," I tell mom heading out of my room. I take a shower to ensure that I smell fresh. I'm just putting my wallet in my jeans when Kageyama tells me that he is outside via text. I head down the stairs and my mom is sitting in the living room with Natsu. Natsu seems to be engaged in whatever book she is reading. "Mom I'm about to head out." Mom stands up from her seat.

"I want to meet him,"

"Mom," I drone.

"I just want to know this person my son is going out with," she explains. "Come on, go ahead out the door." I know mom is not going to let this go. I say bye to Natsu and head outside. I see Kageyama look nervous when he spots my mom, he does step out of the car to greet her. It's a very nice car, looks like one of the more recent Lexus models.

"Hi Kageyama," I greet. "Thank you for coming to pick me up."

"It's not a big deal," he replied. "Hi, are you his mom?"

"Yes," mom smiled shaking his hand once close enough. "Shoyo tells me you play on the volleyball team."

"Yes I do," Kageyama smiles and I feel my heart flutter. "You should have seen your son last week he was incredible." My cheeks get warm now.

"I'm hoping to see him play in person sometime soon," mom replies. "Is he really that good?" I laugh as Kageyama does.

"Yes he is. He can reach the height of the other players on the court, I have never seen anything like it." Mom smiles.

"That's my little Shoyo," she says kissing my cheek further embarrassing me. "I will let you two get going. If you're going to stay out late just text me." Stay out late? It's only what, a little after noon.

"Okay, I will see you later," I reply waving good bye to my mom. Kageyama gets behind the wheel and I get in the passenger seat. He takes off towards the meat buffet.

"Does your mom think I am psycho?" he asked.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "She just tends to be over protective at times."

"She's very pleasant," noted Kageyama. I can smell his cologne, it's not too strong but just right. It seems very him in a way.

"She is," I reply. "Thanks for letting me pay you back. So how was your practice this morning?"

"Well," he sighed. "It could have gone better than I expected. I'm working on serves after I have spent the last couple of months' strength training."

"Don't you guys have an off season?" I ask.

"No off season for me," he replies. "I train all year around. Training at school starts at the end of December."

"I know," I reply. "We had to change our training schedule to not clash with yours."

"Tough shit," said Kageyama smirking. "We're going to win this year."

"So are we!" I exclaimed. Kageyama and I go back and forth on why our team would be the one to make it to the final championship game. It's weird because we play two different sports but we're so in sync. Kageyama pulls into a parking space not far from the meat buffet. We climb out and he clicks the lock on the car before we start walking. I'm looking around at other people out enjoying their Saturday as we head towards the building. Since we're coming mid-day and not at night I am hoping it will not be as busy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you Gauraiya for the review. Like I seriously worked hard on this story and the concept so it is nice to know that someone out there is enjoying it. Now I will warn all the readers it will take a minute for these two beauties to hook up. I wanted to capture their friendship first before they become lovers. Quick spoiler Hinata will be joining the volleyball team. There is no Karasuno volleyball without red XD**

HINATA

We walk in and the place is busy but not busy were we would have to wait. We were able to get seated right away. I'm super glad we got a booth, they are more comfortable. The server comes up right away asking what meats we want and Kageyama starts blurting out meats as if he was marinating on his choices for weeks. I add in a few meats myself. I order a cold sweet tea and Kageyama gets the same. I stare at him from across the table truly taking in his height. I hate being such a short guy but it is also wants makes me a great player. At least that is what I told myself a lot when I was in middle school.

"What made you come to the game last week?" I asked. Kageyama slides out his coat and I do the same.

"Yachi made me come actually," he admits rolling his eyes.

"Wow, what did we ever do to you?" I half joke.

"Yachi wanted us to show team spirit or whatever," he explains. "I wanted to start getting some things together for our new season coming up but she kind of ruin those plans."

"Are you the only one practicing?" I ask.

"For now," he replies as the server sat down the drinks. He takes a sip and I lick my lips watching him. I shake my head regaining focus. "I'm surprise you're not practicing."

"We are," I reply grabbing my cup and taking a few more sips. "Our coach has us practice during the week after school, studying upcoming team's game so we can figure out how to hand them their ass. We choose to practice on the weekends. Well Sugawara, Tanaka, and Tendou sometimes. Yamaguchi family keeps him on a tight leash so he doesn't get to hang out with us as much."

"How did you get so good at jumping like that?" asked Kageyama. I can tell he really wants to know. I have never had anyone ask before. They are impressed and wowed but more concerned with beating me, not learning how I was defeating them. I feel like I didn't really anything special though.

"I just trained and practiced jumping," I replied. "I felt like I could do better so I began to put weights on my thighs and ankles. That lead me to have faster speed and a much better jump."

"That's smart," said Kageyama looking amused. "You think that could work for me?"

I snort. "Are you kidding me? You're already a giant."

"I wouldn't say that," said Kageyama frowning. "I may be tall but becoming better is my mission."

"Me too," I reply. "I mean you're at least tall for things to be easier for you when you're playing. What do you do on the volleyball team anyway?"

"I guess you have never been to one of our games," he states while smirking.

"Not yet!" I exclaim. "I will see you guys play when the time comes, promise!"

"I believe you," he replied. "I'm a setter."

"A what?" I asked.

"A setter," he replied as the server walked up placing the meat on the grill in front of us. She sat down the different sauces and seasons we could use. I'm happy to see the meat finally being cook. Kageyama asked for some corn on the cob with some other veggies I most likely will not be touching. He looks at me before continuing. "My task is basically to make sure offense is good to go. Furthermore, I take in our opposing team trying to figure out their motives. Daichi is a setter as well and is a bit stronger than me in the area of patience." He does look really smart so that makes sense. I have not really watched volleyball, ever.

"Sounds interesting," I reply shifting my eyes to the cooking meat. "I will have to watch you guys for sure."

"What position do you play?" asked Kageyama.

"Power forward," I reply. "I am more of a defensive player and I'm pretty good at stopping people from achieving their goal on the court. From time to time I get to sneak in a shot here or there." Kageyama nods understanding asking a few more questions before flipping the meat. I'm flattered that he even cares about what position I play. We begin loading up our plates and eating. He sure was hungry as he finished the first plate quickly loading up again. I smile watching him in action when I hear my phone. I pull it out and see Tanaka sent me picture. It has Tanaka, Sugawara and Tendou in the background making funny faces. I can see they worked really hard today.

"What's that?" asked Kageyama.

"Just my team," I replied. "Did your teammates practice with you today?"

"No," he sighed. "They are waiting until we have to practice."

"Really? Why?"

"That's my point exactly!" exclaimed Kageyama. "I swear they don't take things as serious as they always should."

"Maybe they do but in their own way," I reply. "I mean I practice more than anyone on my team and no it's not because I'm short I just want to be best. I'm hoping to play in the states or maybe Europe. I can't imagine my life without basketball. Did you have any big plans?"

"Just the Olympics," stated Kageyama. I tilt my head in awe.

"That would be super cool," Kageyama looks at me and I can tell he is suppressing a smile. We eat until we can't eat anymore and get up so we can leave. It's weird but I feel like I have known him forever. In the world of sports, we are worlds apart but we seem to think alike for the most part. Maybe I'm over thinking it. Before I know it, we're pulling up in front of my house. "Thanks for the meal, your debt has been repaid."

"You're welcome," I said climbing out. "Don't wait too long to come to another game." Kageyama rolls his eyes. "I know I know, you have to practice."

"Yeah and right before my birthday but it won't slow me down,"

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

"December 22nd, now close the door, you're letting out all the heat!"

"Sorry," I apologize. "I'll talk to you later." I close his car door watching him drive off. I like spending time with him. I wonder if he will come to another one of my games or if he is full of shit. I take a deep breath before heading into the house knowing mom is going to be right there full of questions.


	6. Chapter 6

KAGEYAMA

"Come on!" I hissed annoyed that is Tsukishima not trying. Tsukishima is breathing hard waves me off.

"We're just getting back into the swing things," he replies. "Calm down, it's not serious."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I barked at him.

"It's alright Kageyama," said Noya walking up and putting a welcoming hand on my shoulder. I can see out of the corner of my eye Asahi is worried. Practice has just started up and we only have 5 weeks until the first set of games start. We need to be sharp! I don't have time for Tsukki to be bullshitting.

"Why don't you take a quick break," recommended Daichi.

"We don't have time for that!" I exclaimed. "The basketball team is going to be here any minute." I watch as Daichi runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Kageyama, I need you to take a break, now!"

"But…"

"You get no say in the matter," he replies sternly. "Take a break!" I walk out of the gym and into the cool December air. I'm so mad right now. I start swinging at the air until I am out of breath. I hunch over placing my hands on my knees for balance as I try to get my breathing back to normal. I release a growl because I should be in there, not out here in time out.

"You okay?" I look up and see Hinata. I haven't seen him since he took me out for lunch. Set him back a pretty penny but I enjoyed every second of it. I haven't been to any of his other basketball games. I would feel bad but I don't. I have things to do, like how I should be in there practicing right now.

"Early aren't you?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah, I didn't want to waste a single moment," said Hinata walking close to me. "You look frustrated."

"Well aren't you smart," I replied rolling my eyes.

"I am actually!" he quips. "I think you should be inside right now. You're sweating and I know you don't want to get sick."

"I need to cool off," I replied. I see Hinata reaching into his bag and wrapping the towel around my head. I'm surprised by his generosity.

"Who pissed you off today?" he asked.

"How do you know it was someone who pissed me off?" Hinata laughs making me more agitated.

"I know you're mad at someone," he explained. "Why else would you be out here?"

"My captain forced me!" I growled. "Stupid Tsukki is not giving it a one hundred percent. I know he isn't."

"Who's that?" asked Hinata. Oh right he doesn't know the team that well besides me and Yachi.

"That's the tall blonde guy with glasses," I replied. I shake a little from the cold air.

"Let's get inside," said Hinata grabbing my arm and guiding me towards the door. "I think you're calm enough. I hope that guy wasn't playing around, this is serious."

"Tell me about it," I muttered opening the door letting Hinata walk in first. Yachi is off to the side gathering the extra volleyballs so she will have less to clean up in a while. Yachi waves. I see Daichi walk up to me.

"Are you good now?" he asked.

"In a minute," I reply. I see Hinata continuing to the small locker room. I walk quickly to catch up to him. "Hinata!" I round the corner and he is taking off his coat. "Your towel."

"You can keep it," he smiles. "I have another one in here."

"I will give it back," I promise him.

"No rush," he smiled. "You should get back out there and enjoy your last 10 minutes." I nod not saying anything further. I head back to the floor sitting the towel by my water.

"I'm ready!" I yell.

"Let's go then!" exclaimed Daichi. I come back to the court. I practice receiving serves from Asahi for the reminder of the time. Daichi looked to be having a nice talk with Tsukishima who looks like he could give two shits about what is being said. I shake my head before grabbing my water bottle and drinking it. Hinata is in the corner stretching and talking to Yachi, he is pretty flexible.

"Hinata!" exclaimed Tanaka walking into the gym. "Always showing up early trying to make the rest of us look bad." Sugawara comes from the locker room.

"Tanaka, keep your voice down," he warns. "We don't have time to waste so get warmed up."

"Alright let me put up my stuff," he said with Yamaguchi behind him. Yamaguchi seems to not be paying attention and almost stumbles. He blushes before focusing ahead of him. Asahi and I help take down the netting while Yachi puts up the rest of the equipment. I'm ready for a shower and my bed.

I head to my locker in the locker room grabbing my things. I get bundled up before walking back into the gym. Hinata is done warming up and is practicing making shots. I stop to watch for a moment. He seems to not be good with long distance shots at all yet he is there trying it and I can see his frustration. Boy can I relate to that. Yachi runs up to me.

"You leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah," I reply adjusting my bag.

"Are you doing anything for your birthday today?" asked Yachi smiling.

"I'm still coming to practice tomorrow if that's what you're asking," I reply.

"Not that!" she exclaims. "The team was thinking about doing something for you."

"No thank you," I reply. "I already have to go to dinner with my parents and that's enough." Yachi folds her arm frowning.

"I figured would say that," she pouted. "Come on guys!" I gaze around and my teammates are walking towards me with gifts in their hands. I can feel myself blushing.

"You guys," I muttered.

"Stop it!" said Daichi. "Happy birthday!" Noya hand me a bag first. I open it and he got me two tee shirts. They seem more him than me but I appreciate the thought.

"Thanks," I reply. Tsukki hands me his box as if he doesn't care to give it to me. I take the box surprised to see he got me some kind of body wash.

"I figured it would be something you like," he shrugged. Body wash is something I like. If you have good body wash you don't have to worry as much about strong scented lotion. I do like to smell good if anything else.

"Me next!" exclaimed Yachi. She hands me the box. It's a little heavy making me more curious. I open the box to see a pair of new volleyball sneakers. My eyes get wide because they are far from cheap.

"Yachi," I mumble. "This is….I don't know what to say."

"You like it!" she exclaimed. "I'm sure your current pair has worn out."

"Those look expensive Yachi," stated Daichi taking in the pair of shoes.

"I had some help," she replied. "Hinata helped pitched in for them so it's really from the both of us." I can feel my face deepen in shade as I look for Hinata. I look over at the court and more of the team is present now mostly stretching.

"How would he even know?" I question Yachi.

"I wanted to come up with a good gift for you," she explained. "I was talking to Hinata about it in class and he had this great idea of getting you new sneakers for practice and games. I mean it is perfect but I knew that I couldn't afford them own my own so he offered to help."

"Man you all need to remember that for my birthday," stated Noya. "I could use some new shoes."

"Yeah yeah," said Daichi. "Here is my gift." He hands me the small box and he got me a voucher for the BBQ place Hinata and I just went to a couple of weeks back, what are the odds! Asahi got me a new volleyball to practice with at home.

"Thanks you guys, I appreciate all of these gifts," I reply before looking for Hinata I want to thank him. He is close under the basket as he appears to be practicing his jumps. I still feel amazed watching him look as he is soaring through the air. He lands back on his feet. I walk over to him trying to be quick. "Hinata," He looks over at me immediately sending chills down my spine. I didn't expect him to hear me on the first attempt. He jogs over to me looking to see where his coach is. His coach and my coach are talking, about the gym schedule no doubt.


	7. Chapter 7

KAGEYAMA

"What's up?" he asked looking up at me. I find myself almost forgetting what I wanted to say looking into his eyes.

"You knew today was my birthday," I state.

"Yeah," he replied placing his hands on his hips. "You told me the day we had the meat buffet remember." I blush looking down before focusing on him.

"I wanted to thank you for the gift you help pay for," I say nervously.

"Your welcome," smiled Hinata. "You looked like you needed a new pair." I know I needed a new pair but I didn't expect him to notice. He chuckles. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I really just thought of something I know I would need." I look at him wondering does how does he get into my head so well.

"Now you have me taking minutes away from your practice," I state. He slaps my arm laughing.

"It's fine," he replied. "We can talk more later if you like. My team is done warming up and we have to get ready for tomorrow's game. Glad you liked the gift." Hinata runs to join his team as I catch Daichi staring at Sugawara again. This time he notices me catching him in the act. I watch him clear throat and look away. I don't care if Daichi is gay or not. I don't have time for relationships. Once I decided I wanted to the Olympics it is the last thing on my mind. My last year playing volleyball and I want to be on the Olympic team. I need focus on training because the Olympic is the big leagues.

I walk back over to my team mates thanking them once again before I head outside into the cold air and I see my mom is in the car waiting. I open the door climbing in glad to be greeted by the warm heat. I sit my bags on the floor.

"Hi sweetheart, how has your birthday been?" she asked.

"Good," I reply. "My team got me some nice stuff this year."

"I'm glad to hear that," she smiled before pulling off. "How was practice?"

"It was normal," I replied.

"I was expecting to hear something better since you're not focusing on your studies for this," I sigh.

"Mom my studies are fine," I reply. "I'm in the top 20 of my class so far."

"You make sure it stays that way," she stated. "I want you to have a bright future and a beautiful wife. I look forward to seeing you start a family of your own." I roll my eyes as I stare out the window listening to my mom go on her tangent about my future. She has everything planned out and my volleyball is not in the plans for her. I have been able to keep her at bay with good grades at least. Me getting a girlfriend and getting married is something totally different. I will worry about that when I have to.

Once home the first thing I do is a take a shower before eating dinner with my parents. Mom cooked a special meal with it being my birthday and all. I'm grateful for this but it was hard to carry a conversation as I am thinking about what our opposing teams are doing. I decide to look them up on YouTube once I get to my room. I know our schedule and at least our first school doesn't have that much experience but they will still get 100% of our efforts.

I

m in the middle of writing some notes when my mind drifts to Hinata. I am sure their games on here too. I type in Karasuno basketball team and tons of videos come up, a lot more than volleyball. I pull up a video from last year. It happened to be the 4th quarter of the game that lost, the one that would have taken them one step further. I watch as they look defeated at the end and I grit my teeth thinking back to what happened to us last year.

They played a great game. Hinata got so worked up that he was making fouls in the game. I can tell he wears his heart on his sleeve. It broke me to watch him fall to the floor when the clock ran down and they couldn't get any more points on the board. Sugawara and Tanaka had to help him off the floor. I can tell he was crying although he was looking down. The video cuts after that.

I lose track of time going through countless videos of the team. I find myself watching Hinata more than anything. He is very good at what he does. I can tell when a team knows what to expect from him and those who don't. They tend to always have that look of surprised like I did when I saw him in action for the first time. I finally stop watching videos looking over at the new box of sneakers.

I walk over to my dresser picking them up and looking at them. They are white with black stripes here and there throughout the sides of the shoe. I can tell it is going to provide great support, plus this brand is well used for Volleyball. I walk over to my bed in the left corner of my room sitting down and trying the sneakers on. I smile feeling how good they feel on my feet. I plan to go to the gym tomorrow morning and practice. Perfect time to break them in. I grab my cell taking a picture of me in the sneakers. I think things over before deciding to send the picture to Hinata. What the hell am I thinking.

I slide my shoes off placing them back in the box when I hear my phone chime. I got a response from Hinata.

Hinata: They look great of you! I knew they would!

I can feel my face heat up. I hate being so shy and its more annoying that it always when it comes to him. I shake the thought off before replying.

Kageyama: Thanks

Hinata: I'm surprised you're still up

Kageyama: I was researching some of the competition for this year, taking notes so we know how to beat them. They could have changed since last year so it is a gamble.

Hinata: That is what I do! I still prefer to be prepared. It's better than going in blindsided.

God he is awesome, I'm so use to be clowned for studying the competition so much. There is no way I would tell him that I was looking up some of his games.

Kageyama: How was your practice tonight?

Hinata: It was like how it always is. I'm more so annoyed I wanted to practice some more but they were closing the gym and kicked me out.

I chuckle before sending my response.

Kageyama: I imagine practicing basketball can be done outside of the gym

Hinata: Of course but it's not the same. I like being able to practice on the gym floor with the hoop. I'm trying to see if I can jump a little above the rim so I can have a better chance at dunks.

Kageyama: Your jumping is great. You don't need to change a thing.

I hit send regretting it. That sounded…I don't know too personal in some sort of way. I see Hinata responded right away.

Hinata: Naw, I got serious room for improvement.

He is so humble and willing to learn. God if only Tsukki was like that, it would make a world of difference. I end up texting Hinata for another hour without realizing it. Damn I have to be at the gym in the morning. I bid him goodnight before cuddling into my bed. Now a bad birthday at all. This was a pretty decent day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry I have neem gone a while. Work has been keeping me away. Enjoy!**

KAGEYAMA

The volleyball team has now started practicing. The doesn't mean I am going to stop my weekend practice sessions. We're close to the end of January with our season soon to start. I get up at 5:30am so that I can get to the gym by 6:00am. I'm the only other person besides coach and Daichi that has keys. I deserve to have them since I tend to practice more than anybody. Since it is a Saturday and my dad is off I take his car up to the school gym.

I yawn a little when reaching for the door. I know I should have stopped talking to Hinata last night. His team actually has a Saturday game tonight as oppose to Friday. He almost has my sleeping schedule messed up but we got carried away. We have been talking the past couple of weeks through text. I don't really talk to him in school because he is such a social butterfly. He is always talking to this person or that person. I barely want to talk to the people I do on a daily basis now. I go to unlock the door and realize it is already unlocked. What the hell?

I walk inside and I see Hinata trying to make shots from the 3 point line. He missed and I see him get mad.

"God damnit!" he screams. The door slams behind me loudly causing Hinata look over by the door. Shit, I probably look like a total creeper. He looks astounded to see me. "Kageyama,"

"Sorry," I stammered. "I didn't know anyone else was going to be here." He laughs a little.

"Of course if anyone would be here it would be you," he replied. He went to go pick up the basketball. "Sorry you had to see me like that. I hate that I can't do well with my 3 point shots. I can't jump at all, I have to rely solely on skill but doesn't seem to be working." He looks so distressed.

"I'm sure you can do it," I reply walking closer to him. "You always find a way. How long have you been here?"

"Since 5am," he replied toggling the ball between his left and right hand.

"Jeez that is early, I would have not guessed."

"No one ever does," he replies. "Did you need help setting up?" I'm glad he asked because it will go much faster with another pair of hands.

"Yeah," I replied. "I mean I'm not cutting into your practice, am I?"

"No," he replied. "Lead the way." I show Hinata where we keep our stuff. We get the netting set up and I grab the bin of volley balls.

"Long as you practice behind me, you will be fine," I explain.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hinata looking at the net we just set up.

"I'm going to be practicing serves as well as my passes" I grab some water bottles to begin placing them in the areas I want to hit the ball to. "I would like to work on my blocking but I would need someone to hit the ball to me."

"Why don't I try?" asked Hinata. I look at him, he can't be serious. He is still staring at me and I know he is.

"Don't you have your own stuff to work on?" I asked.

"I can afford a break," he huffs. "Besides I have a game tonight anyway. I mid as well have a little fun." He smirks as he picks up a volleyball.

"I just set up my bottles to practice my passing so I will grab you after I finished practicing that."

"Okay," said Hinata sitting the volleyball down. "I will practice my shots until you're ready." I nod taking a volleyball into my hand and begin moving. I am doing pretty good. Tossing to Asahi, Tsukki, or Daichi is not hard to do since they're so tall. Asahi is who I tend to give the ball to the most second being Daichi. I continue to practice until I knock down every single bottle. I set them up again aiming to get at least 3 back to back. It takes me two hours but I manage to do it. "Water?"

I look at Hinata handing me a bottle of water. I take it because I'm thirsty. He is drenched in sweat from doing his own practice. I can't help but notice his nipples are hard and showing through his white tee. I look away blushing before going to sit on the floor and Hinata sits beside me. We stare out at the court just drinking in silence.

"You ready?" asked Hinata standing up.

"I was born ready," I smirk standing up behind him. "Are you?"

"Yes!" he exclaims. "So uh how do I hit one of these." I look at him frowning to keep from laughing. I show Hinata the motion to hit the ball while explaining it to him. I only showed him the two ways he can hit the ball. I honestly don't know how this going to work with his height. I'm willing to give him the benefit of a doubt but also curious to see what he will do.

"Give it a shot," I suggest while still standing next to him. Hinata tosses the ball in the air aiming to hit it but he misses like I expected him to.

"What?" he exclaims. "I did what you told me to!"

"Calm down," I encourage. "It's all about timing. This is your first time doing this, I didn't expect you to be perfect."

"Give me another," said Hinata reaching his hand out for a ball. I give him another with the same result. "Another!"

"There is a bin here full of balls," I reply. "Help yourself. I'm going focus on other areas I can work on." I do not want to waste my practice time. I feel like a dumbass for even thinking he could do this. I take a few balls and set them down. I bend down to pick one up hitting it over the net with as much power as I can muster. I do the same to the second ball now grabbing the third. My hit is interrupted by pain in the back of my head from something hard. I see a ball fall to the ground to my right letting me know I had indeed been hit with a volleyball. I turn around and look at Hinata.

"Sorry," he apologized looking like a small scared puppy. I walk up to him quickly with just a few steps.

"Do it again," I demand.

"What?" he questioned.

"Do it again," I reply. Hinata repeats what he does. The ball flies straight into the net. "You can hit the ball but it needs to go over the net. Do you think you can hit it higher?"

"I don't know," stated Hinata grabbing another ball from the bin. "I will give it a shot." He does it again aiming a bit higher. "So close." He grabs another ball and does it again and again. He finally snaps and tosses the ball in the air smacking the shit out of it. Not only did it go over the net it went flying across the room with so much force. I stare in shock as does Hinata. He turns to me with this big grin on his face. "I did it!"

"Yeah, you did," I replied. Amazing. "Do you think you can keep it up? I mean if you can't I understand but that is what I need to practice blocking against." Hinata nods yes.

"I want to try," he replies grabbing another ball. I jog to the other side of the net more than excited about this. I did not expect to have a partner when practicing let alone for it to be Hinata. He is a natural to a certain extent. I get in position as Hinata repeats the motion he did early. I jump up blocking it feeling the sting on my skin after the ball hits the ground on the oppose side.

"This is good," I tell Hinata smirking. "Now I can really get down to business." Hinata has sweat pouring down his face that he wipes away with the back of his hand.

"Let's do it!" he exclaimed balling up his fist. Hinata and I begin practicing back and forth. I find myself explaining to him volleyball terms and moves as we go along. He is not getting them all but I can tell he will with time. Hinata hears his phone causing us to stop. Hinata runs over to his phone. "Damn it's almost 12."

"What, really?" I question. "God time has flown by." I should have known with my stomach roaring. I walk over picking up my water bottle. I chug it before turning my attention back to Hinata. "What time is your game tonight?"

"It's a late game," he replies. "It starts at 7:30. I dislike late games but whatever. It allows me to get in more practicing."

"Ditto," I agree. "I guess we should clean up now."

"Yeah," said Hinata stretching his arms above his head. "I need a shower and a nap." I can't help but look down at the bit of tummy that is revealed. It looks so smooth and soft, like a girl. Hinata drops his arms causing me to come out of my trance like state. We take down the netting and start to clean up the extra balls and bottles. We make sure to put everything back in the closet as it was locking up.

I put my coat on and Hinata tosses on a coat and scarf which makes him look smaller than he really is and very childlike. Hinata locks up the gym as we walk outside. I see him walking over to a bike.

"Hey, did you want a ride?" Hinata looks like he is thinking about it.

"Sure, I am tired," he replies. Tired, I can see it all over his face. I make my way over to lend him a hand.


	9. Chapter 9

KAGEYAMA

I get my father's car bringing it to close to where the bike rack is. I place it carefully into the back of the car. If this was my mom's car it would not be such a big deal but my dad's car is his pride and joy. Plus, it sets a precedence for his job status. Hinata slowly climbs up front letting me know he is tired. I don't think I have ever seen him move this slow. I get into the driver's seat quickly pulling off towards his home. I remember where he lives as it is a simple drive from the school.

I was about to say something to Hinata when I noticed he is passed out sleep, poor little guy. We arrive to his house and I feel terrible that I have to wake him. I take his bike out setting it on the porch ringing the doorbell. I see his mother answer the door and she looks surprised to see me.

"Hi um Kageyama right?"

"Yes," I reply. "Hinata was training really hard this morning so I offered him a ride. Is it okay for his bike to be here?" She looks out on the porch.

"That's fine," she smiles. "He can move it later. Where is he?"

"He's asleep in the car,"

"What," she quims. "I don't think I have ever seen him pass out like this from practicing." She looks at her watch. "Well at least he is getting his rest before the game. Would you mind carrying him to his room?" I'm caught off guard by the question but I also will not turn down the request of an elder. I nod yes running back to the car. I grab Hinata's bag before picking him up. I can't even use my hands so I bump the door close once inside. I walk into the house standing in the door way. Hinata's mom slides my shoes off telling me where Hinata's room is.

I head upstairs into his room and it's what I would expect. His bed is immediately to the right with a nightstand in the corner. He has a desk and computer set up in front of his window. Nice idea to have the desk in front of the window. I look down at his unmade bed. Doesn't matter since he is still sleeping, it would have gotten messed up again anyway. I lay Hinata down in his bed. He is going to burn up in this coat if I don't remove it. I hear footsteps and turn around curious to who it could be. I see a little short girl the splitting image of Hinata.

"Hi," she smiled. "Did you need some help?"

"Sure," I replied. Friendliness must run in the family. "Uh your brother is sleep. I want to remove his coat and scarf so he doesn't sweat a lot while sleeping." Natsu walks over and slowly starts to remove his scarf while I take off his coat. I can't believe he hasn't waken. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him so hard. I can smell Hinata's sweat and I know he is going to need to wash his sheets and everything by the time he wakes up.

"Are you his boyfriend?" asks Natsu looking up at me. I almost choke on my own spit.

"What!" She giggles like most children that age do when they find something amusing.

"You know his boyfriend," she says again. Hinata likes men? I can feel my face turning pink.

"Natsu," called Hinata's mom peeking into the room. She lowers her voice. "Let your brother rest. He has a big game tonight." I take one final look at Hinata. He hasn't shifted from the position he is in which is currently on his back. I follow his mother and sister out of the room closing the door with my mind spinning.

"I was helping his boyfriend take off his coat and stuff," stated Natsu.

"Natsu!" his mom exclaimed. "Go to your room I will be there in a minute."

"With snacks!" she exclaims.

"Now!" his mother demands. She turns towards me. "I apologize for Natsu you know how children can be." I don't know what to say to her because children tend to only repeat what they hear. I know Hinata wouldn't have said to her that I'm his um boyfriend. I mean I don't know how to react to this. I agree with her so I can get out of there. Like is Hinata really gay? I mean why wouldn't he say anything but at the same time, why would he? I get into the car taking off down the street towards home with a lot on my mine.


	10. Chapter 10

HINATA

I feel so warm, so fuzzy. I moan as I adjust myself tightly gripping my blanket, I can smell Kageyama. I felt like I am being wrapped in his warmth. I smile at the thought of him holding me. No wait, he was taking me home, that's right! I open my eyes slowly feeling drowsy still. I swing my feet over my bed looking around. My coat and scarf was placed on my desk chair. I stand up heading downstairs and I see mom in the kitchen cooking with Natsu sitting at the table. She is coloring a picture and swinging her feet while she sits in her chair.

"You're awake," smiled mom. "I was worried you would not wake up time for the game. You must have had a hard practice this morning."

"Somewhat," I reply walking over and sitting next to my sister. "What are you coloring?"

"Just some flowers," she replied. "I am ready for spring to be here."

"Me too," I agreed. I noticed a different picture of flowers colored had Kageyama name written on it. "This is for Kageyama?" I pick up the colored picture to get a better look.

"Yeah," said Natsu. "It's my flowers to say I am sorry for assuming he was your boyfriend." I can feel my heart sink, I mean some people are accepting of gay people and other people aren't. I like hanging out with Kageyama and it would kill me to know he doesn't want to be associated with me anymore.

"What happened!" I demanded.

"I think everything is fine," replied my mom putting the chicken legs in the oven. "Your sister thought he was a boyfriend. I had a nice talk with her about it." I know mom can read my face of panic. "Dear things are fine, Kageyama just said good bye and left. He said he needed to get his father's car back to him." I still can't help but feel uneasy about this. I sit the paper back down heading upstairs to take my shower.

I'm trying to get my mind ready for the game but I am so distracted. I don't know why this matters so much. I have only known Kageyama for a short period of time. If he doesn't want to be around me because I am gay then fuck him. I think that but I don't really mean it. I really enjoyed playing volleyball with him today, I have been living for our little late-night text messages.

By the time I come out of my shower it is time for me to meet up with the team. Mom and Natsu will be attending tonight's game. Dad has to work today so he will not be in attendance. I make sure I have everything I need before we pile into the car and head towards the school. Mom kept looking at me as I think she senses I'm not okay. I just look out the car window because I don't want to talk right now. I separate from my mom and sister as soon as I arrive to school. I start walking towards the main gym and begin to feel sick right away.

I get to the locker room making a beeline for the toilet and begin throwing up. I groan as I am kneeled over looking into the toilet bowl. I can hear someone approaching and today I don't even care.

"Hinata, you okay?" asked Sugawara. I lift my head up to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply. "I just need a few minutes." I take deep breaths willing myself to calm down. This feels different from the normal pre-game sickness. I hope I didn't get sick, no not a chance. When I feel well enough I leave the bathroom stall heading to the sink to wash my hands. I check out my face and I'm still a little bit pale but as the game goes on I am sure it will go away. I walk into the part of the locker room where I can change my clothes. Most of my team mates are already dressed.

"You feeling better?" asked Yamaguchi.

"Yeah," I sigh. "I'm feeling better."

"Doesn't sound like it," he replied. He goes quiet for a moment as if he was thinking. "You sound….off."

"I'm fine," I replied forcing a smile on my face. I get dressed quickly and try to think good thoughts for the game ahead. We head out to the floor and begin to warm up. I see our opposing team across the way doing the same thing. I smirk as I think about how we are going to destroy them.

"I see you're getting there," stated Tanaka. "Thank god, they beat us last year and I don't want a repeat."

"Agreed!" exclaimed Yamaguchi. We get done warming up and go to meet up with coach Takeda to see what the game plan is. It is exactly what we talked about all week. The plan is for us to score a high amount of points since we're on our home court and get ahead with the morale high from the crowd supporting us. I nod my head knowing I'm going to have to be on my 'A' game tonight. We all get into position for toss off. I have a big guy behind me but I'm not worried at all.

The ball gets tipped off to us thanks to Yamaguchi. I am super glad he is fired up tonight. Tanaka is usually the one with all the energy. Sugawara gets the ball and I can see his mind trying to figure out the next best move. He passes the ball to me. Out the side of my eye I can see the tall guy behind me thinking he is going to get the ball. I jump into the air ahead of him snatching the ball before the guy can get it. I quickly get to the basket and make a shot. Tanaka gives me a look smiling.

We have to pull back on our celebrating because we got points taken off in our last game for doing so. After sometime in the game I'm already sweating but everything is going according to plan. We are ahead by 8 points and I want it to stay that way. Our coach calls a small break. He is changing up the game play just a little to throw them off further. I'm just glad to know we are doing good, thus far it looks like we are going to win. We head back out to the court getting into position and a familiar face catches my attention. Is that Kageyama?

I blink missing the ball and it goes right into the guy's hand behind me. God damnit. I had no idea the ball was even tipped off. Things quickly go downhill as I am making rookie ass mistakes. I'm falling over my own feet. I feel like how I was when I first started playing when I was 11 years old. Coach Takeda pulls me from the game. He said he would talk to me later since he wants to focus on the game in front of us. I fold my arms annoyed with how everything is going. I look into the crowd and Kageyama is looking at me but he turns his attention to the players on the court when our eyes meet.

Damnit. I wish Natsu never opened her mouth. I love my little sister to death but she does not know when to keep her thoughts to herself. You think her being 8 years old she would know better. I mean I know mom said she had a talk with her but I'm still upset about it. Half time has arrived and we head into the locker room.

"Alright guys," said coach Takeda. "You're all doing good. We had a setback but we can get past that. Sugawara go over the second half of the game plays with the team while I have a moment with Hinata." I look at coach as he leads me to a corner of the locker room away from everyone else. "What's going on? Your game is usually very precise."

"I know," I reply looking up at him. "I'm sorry I just have this personal issue going on. I'm really good at keeping things separate from the game, I won't let it happen again."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked coach looking concerned.

"No," I reply while shaking my head no.

"You know your game will not improve until you resolve whatever this personal issue is you have," he replied. My coach knows that I'm gay but I don't like talking about it with him much.

"It's nothing, just friend stuff."

"You had a fight with a friend?" asked coach Takeda trying to dig.

"Something like that," I lie folding my arms. I'm not sure if this would even count as a fight. I already dislike the fact he won't make eye contact with me.

"You should talk to that friend of yours," he suggests. "Get things worked out." I nod yes. "Alright let's get back to the team."

"Can I just take a minute?" I ask not ready to face them. I know they will lift me up since I'm down but I need some me time.

"Sure, do what you need to," he replies before walking away. I release a deep breath wondering if I can even talk to Kageyama about this. Usually I don't care but I want him to continue being my friend.

"Hinata," I turn around towards the locker room door and see Kageyama peeking around the corner. I look behind me and my team and coach are still talking. I run over to him eager to hear what he has to say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: All the readers can thank Gauraiya for these next two chapters being posted. I swear people seriously under estimate the power of a comment or review. I was suppose to be in bed an hour ago but here we are! Enjoy!**

HINATA

As I get closer I remember that he is now aware that I am gay and this scares me. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I wanted to know if you were okay," he stated. "I know this game well all games mean a lot to you. You worked your ass off this morning."

"I did," I chuckle looking at him as I relax a little bit. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I wanted to see all that hard work pay off," he replies. "It's no big deal." He shoves his hands into his jean pockets. "I um eh also wanted to talk about something else." Oh god here it comes, the big let down. "Are you uh into um god this awkward as fuck. You like guys right?"

I can feel the tears well up in my eyes. I blink several times to keep them from falling.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Okay," replied Kageyama. "I just wanted to hear it from you. I don't care that you're gay." I blink my eyes.

"Seriously?" I question.

"Yeah," he replied as if I asked him a stupid question. "Does it matter to you that I'm straight?" He's not into guys of course. Why am I so disappointed? I force a smile on my face.

"Right," I grin.

"I will let you get back to your team," he replies. "Kick some major ass when you get back on the court alright." I nod yes watching him leave the locker room. I grab my shirt over my chest were my heart is and grip it tightly. Damnit, I feel more upset than I did before.

"Hinata!" called Tanaka. "What the hell are you doing over there?" I walk over to them.

"I just needed a moment," I stated. "What did I miss?" Tanaka and my team gets me up to speed. I feel more relived that Kageyama doesn't dislike me and still wants to hang out I guess. I get back to the floor and I actually don't return to the game at all. For a change, I'm okay with that because I am actually distracted and annoyed as all hell that I'm distracted to begin with. My mom and sister here for the first game of the season for them and I'm not even playing. Well I played for one quarter but whatever.

The game ended and people are flooding the floor coming towards us. I feel like I didn't contribute to the win but people are still congratulating me none the less. I see mom give me a hug as does Natsu.

"You were great honey," she smiled.

"I didn't even play as much as I usually do but thanks," I replied.

"You were still good!" said Natsu. "I was able to give Kageyama my colored flowers."

"Were you now," I reply.

"He was on his way out the door," explained mom. "He accepted Natsu's apology, he is such a gentleman." Kageyama is indeed a good guy. A part of me wanted to see him after the game another part of me didn't want to. We finish up chatting and I ride back home with Natsu and mom. They seem really excited and pumped about the game still but my mind is on other things.

We get home and dad is back from work. We talk about the game for a bit and I have to pretend I am okay but I'm not. I take a shower and finally retire in my room for the evening. I put my clothes in the dirty hamper and sit on my bed sighing. I turn on my tv to see what's on. For the first time ever I don't care to look at anything related to basketball right now. My phone starts to ring. I see it is Tanaka calling. I ignore the call knowing he is going to poke at me to find out why my game is off. I don't feel like talking to him right now. I hear my phone rings again this time I answer it.

"What!" I demanded with my chest heaving.

"Well then," said Kageyama. "I guess I shouldn't have called."

"Kageyama," I say in surprise. "I thought you were someone else."

"Nope, it's just me. All cells have caller ID did you not think to look at it."

"No," I pouted.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you upset about not playing today?" Am I upset about that? I don't even know anymore to be honest.

"Uh yeah," I reply slowly.

"I am sure you will be ready this upcoming week," said Kageyama trying to sound positive. "Anyway I was calling to see if you wanted to join me for volleyball practice tomorrow."

"Really!" I exclaimed. I clear my throat dropping my voice. "I mean that would be cool. What time?"

"I'm going to say 7am since we are going to bed a little late. I want to make sure we at least get 8 hours of sleep."

"Great," I reply.

"I can pick you up the morning and drop you off afterwards. That will save you the hassle of having to bike to school and back. Don't be late getting ready."

"I won't!" I exclaim.

"I'm going to get some sleep and I will see you in the morning. Don't overdo it tomorrow. The last thing I need is you passing out on me."

"I will try but no promises," I reply. "I don't know how to not give 110%" Kageyama chuckles.

"Understandable," said Kageyama. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," I say before ending the call. I lay back into my pillow smiling. Man I should get to bed so I will be ready for tomorrow. I am so excited and the last thing I want is to be tired. I cut off my lap and turn down the volume on my TV as I snuggled into my bed convincing myself I am not falling for Kageyama.


	12. Chapter 12

HINATA

I awake the next morning getting washed up quickly and fixing me a quick breakfast. It's nothing but toast with egg on it but I will need the fuel. I grab the keys I need to unlock the gym along with my keys to the house. I write my parents a note letting them know where I will be at. I sit down on the porch waiting for Kageyama to arrive. I hug my coat closer to my body like Natsu wishing spring is right around the corner. We don't have much further to go, what is it, like two months?

I see Kageyama car lights as he gets closer. I think this time he has his mom's car as the car is different. I walk up to the car and get inside.

"Sorry I'm running late" he said pulling off. "I wanted a warm breakfast this morning."

"Me too," I replied. "I got everything so we should be good to go." Kageyama nods.

"What do you think of volleyball? I'm honestly surprised you agreed to practice with me when you could practice your basketball skills, especially considering last night's game." I feel so ashamed of yesterday's game but I don't want to tell him the reason why my game was really so shitty.

"I was just having an off night," I replied. "So far I like volleyball. I feel more in control than in basketball."

"For now," snorts Kageyama. "You're helping me train and have yet to actually play anyone. It is just as hard and as tough as basketball."

"I didn't say it was easy," I reply sitting back into my seat. "I'm sure it is harder when playing people that are as good as you." Kageyama cheeks turn pink from the compliment and mine turns pink because I think he looks cute that way. I look out the car window until we arrive to the school gym. Kageyama gives me a run down on what we will be working on today. God this is going to be a long session.

We sit our stuff off on to the side since it is just us as oppose to using the locker room. We get the netting setting up and begin stretching. I can't help but glance at Kageyama from time to time during our stretching. He is so tall, handsome, very athletic….

"Hinata," called Kageyama. I look up at him feeling imprudent. I quickly stand up. "Now is not the time to day dream." I nod in agreement. Kageyama and I try some of the things he has been teaching me. I am finding myself wanting to try and play an actual game. It's almost like Kageyama read my mind. "I want to try a one on one game with you. Let's see how long we can keep the ball in the air." This is going to be challenging indeed but thank god I am using to running all over the place. I wipe the sweat from my forehead because we are a good two hours into practice.

I get set up on my side of the court and get in position. Kageyama serves the ball and I run hitting the ball trying not to add too much power since this is about keeping the ball in the air. We are going back and forth for a while. I start to hit the ball harder without realizing it but Kageyama notices hitting the ball with so much force. I'm doing good holding up against him but then one he hits so solidly it knocks me backwards as I try to counter the hit. I hit the ground having have the wind knocked out of me.

"Shit," I hear him saying. I can hear his sneakers as he makes his way over to me. I am not going to lie I'm seeing stars a little bit. "You okay?"

"Ugh," I say trying to sit up.

"Come on let me help you up," suggest Kageyama. He helps me up from the floor and leads me over to where our stuff is. "I didn't mean to hit it that hard, I keep forgetting how little you are."

"Who are you calling little!" I bark.

"Dumbass, you are great player," he compliments sort of. "You must learn when you are beaten."

"I am not beaten!" I exclaim snatching away from him. "Get back out there so I can show your ass I'm not little and I am not easily beaten." I wobble just a little when I tried to walk back on the court.

"You are in no shape for that right now," says Kageyama. "Stop being ridiculous you're going to hurt yourself."

"Don't you tell me what to do!" I say loudly as I lose my balance completely. I fall against Kageyama's chest feeling the warmth of his body overtake mine. I become flustered not noticing that Kageyama has sat me down on the floor.

"Don't worry," he said. "We can go again once you are better. Here, have some water." Kageyama hands me my water bottle and I take it drinking it but it doesn't make me feel any cooler. I can still smell him, feel his skin against mine, I shake my head. "I can take it easy on you next time."

"No you won't," I reply looking at him. "You are going to give your best no matter what."

"I don't think…"

"I don't give a damn what you think," I reply sitting down the water bottle. I stand up looking up at him. "Let's get out there and play some volleyball."


	13. Chapter 13

KAGEYAMA

"Yes!" exclaimed Noya. We're all screaming we just completed the first set.

"Huddle you guys," said Daichi. "I think we have a good chance at beating these guys. They are pretty fresh and wet behind the ears."

"I almost feel bad but I don't," laughed Noya. "Seriously this will help them in the long run but that is not for us to worry about."

"No it's not," agreed Daichi. "We got this. Let's focus on number 6 because they are rotating and he seems to be weakest." Tsukishima nods. We all run to the sidelines to get in some quick fluid. I look into the crowd and notice Hinata right away. He looks at me and waves. I don't wave back because I need to stay focused. I turn around and Yachi is there smiling in my face.

"Hinata is here," she grinned. I feel like she is trying to hint at Hinata being here for me.

"So?" I reply.

"He has never come before," she replied. "I noticed his was at the last game too."

"Why should I care," I reply. "There are plenty of people here."

"No one from the basketball team," Yachi points out. "I don't know, lately he seems to have taken an interest in the sport. He is asking me questions and everything. I can only answer very little since I'm not actually playing the game but he never cared before." I look back at Hinata and he is now texting in his phone. It has been a month a half since we started practicing volleyball together if that is what you want to call it. He is good and in good I mean spectacular. I'm almost jealous. He is the best practice buddy I have. He is better than some of my teammates. I like the fact he doesn't make excuses and he is not lazy or whiny. The 2nd set is about to begin so I take my spot at the back where I'm serving.

I jump into the air smacking the ball across the room. I just barely missed getting blocked by two setters. I smirk as I hear the ball hitting the floor letting me know we got a point.

"Good job," encouraged Daichi. "Keep it up." We are going at it this team hard. This team may be weak but I can tell during that break they decided they want this win. I can see it in their eyes but I want it more. I have sweat pouring down my face. I wipe it away quickly looking at Noya as he comes to the floor and the opposing team is switching things up it is time to bring in our Libra.

Tsukki is doing a great job blocking along with me. Daichi is hanging in the back with our 1st years. The game continues and seems to be going well until we hear one of our first years cry out in pain. I turn around to see what is happening after seeing the look of shock on the oppose team face. I can see our first year Kazuhito Narita on the ground with a bone stick out close to where his ankle is.

"Dear god," I muttered getting closer. "What happened?" He is on the floor crying.

"I think he came down on his leg wrong," explained Asahi. I have heard of this happening but I have never seen it happen. I'm glad it wasn't me. This was his first year in high school on the team. Makes me wonder how long had he been playing. If it was up to me he wouldn't be on the team. He is already the weakest now this.

"We're going to be down one person," stated Noya. "This is not good. We are on our way to the play offs after spring break training camp."

Shit, I didn't even think about this. I grit my teeth together thinking about that. Our season just started to get good, the momentum that is. We don't have time for this petty shit. We watch as coach Ukai calls an ambulance and soon our first year is carried away.

"Let's not panic," said Daichi. "We need to get through this game with our back up." They are backups for a reason. I can see Tsukishima roll his eyes not a fan of this idea either. Finally nice to see him give a shit. Daichi calls our back up player to the game. He is really just there a number for the most part. He is okay when it comes to serves, catching air balls, but he is weak to blocking completely. Lucky for us the game is almost over. Had they discovered he was our weak link it would be a different story.

We quickly wrap up the game winning but I'm not satisfied as I should be. We weren't able to give 100% like I know we could, this just blows.

"Come on Kageyama," said Noya slapping my back. "Cheer up. We won considering the fact our teammate broke an ankle. Not ideal but not the worse either."

"Yeah sure," I mutter. Everyone else is talking as I walk off towards the locker room. I head into the showers first moving quickly. I'm just annoyed as hell right now. I get dressed wrapping myself up well as I head towards the door. Yachi spots me stopping me on my way out the double doors.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you great game," she stated. "I mean despite what happened."

"Yeah," I said looking off to the side.

"Some of us are going to go to the hospital and visit Kazuhito, did you want to come?"

"I have to get my mom's car home but thanks," I replied. "I will visit him next time." Yachi frowns.

"You promise?" she questions.

"Yes," I drone. "I have to go." I head out the doors towards my mom car walking quickly. I slow down as I notice someone leaning against the car. I catch a glimpse of his red hair blowing in the wind along with his scarf. I feel my heart flutter slightly. I swallow hard as I get closer. "Oi"

"Sorry, didn't mean to lean on your mom's car," I just nod as I get closer. "That was a good game you guys played. I feel like you have gotten even better. I wouldn't think that was possible."

"Me neither to be honest," I admit. "I know I have a few more things I want to tackle but now we have bigger things to worry about. We are down one man."

"What about the guy playing with you tonight?" asked Hinata.

"Are you kidding!" I exclaimed. "Chikara Ennoshita, his skill set is not there yet, he is not competition ready."

"Well then why have him on your team?" questioned Hinata.

"You need to be asking Daichi that," I state unlocking the car. "If it was up to me he would have not made the team." I want to vent to Hinata some more but refuse to admit it, so I do the next best thing. "You want a ride?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I couldn't bike today since they said it was going to snow."

"Well let's get out of here," I reply. "Last thing I want is to be stuck at school." I head towards Hinata house being careful on the roads. Last thing I want to do is spin out.

"You know you should give that rookie a chance," suggested Hinata. "You're an excellent teacher, I mean look at me. I didn't know anything about volleyball until you told me."

"Yeah but you're also not like anyone I have ever met," I admit. I can feel myself blushing a little as I say that. He is different than anyone I ever met. Happy, fast, quick, never gives up, short little annoying thing but he is a natural learner. He is also has a new love for volleyball and it truly shows when he plays with me.

"You just need to have patience," stated Hinata. "I mean work with the guy's strong points. How long do you think Kazuhito is going to be out?" I snort.

"The rest of our season," I explain. "He broke his ankle. He is not coming back this year. He will be lucky if he can play next year."

"True," sighed Hinata. "I would hate that." I glance at him.

"I'm astonished you were at the game tonight, didn't you guys have practice?"

"No," he replied too quick for my liking. "I mean we did but it was earlier in the day."

"Which one is it? Yes or no?"

"Yes but it was earlier in the day," he explains. "Does it even matter?"

"I guess not," I reply focusing on the road as I grip the wheel. I'm mostly wondering why would he lie about when he had practice. It doesn't make any sense to me. The sun looks beautiful as it starts to set. I pull up to Hinata's house and he hops out. He is walking to the front door and I don't know why but I get out and call his name. He stops walking turning around to look at me. I feel my heart get lodged in my chest. "Thanks for coming to my game." I watch as a smile forms on his face.

"You have come to my games," he says gripping his messenger bag. "Besides I wanted to be there." I'm glad when Hinata turns to head into the house because my face is on fire. I get back into the car pushing the thoughts of Hinata out of my mind. What the hell is my team going to do?


	14. Chapter 14

KAGEYAMA

I arrive to the house in no time getting mom's car parked. I grab my stuff out the back heading into the house. I slide my shoes off hanging my coat on the rack before entering the house further.

My mom is in the living room with the TV on but she in not even watching it as she is reading a book. She looks up spotting me and smiles.

"How was your game?" she asked from the arm chair.

"We won," I replied keeping it short.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"One of our team members Narita broke his ankle," I huff. "Now we have our back up in the game and he is not the greatest choice."

"Oh honey," said my mom sitting the book down. "Do you think you should keep playing at this rate? I mean this could be your chance to quit the team and focus on your studies."

"What! Mom no, I am not quitting the team. Everything is going to be fine." I don't like where this conversation is going. I quickly excuse myself making my way upstairs. Usually my shower relaxes me but not today. I'm so fucking stressed over this. Sure, I have my main guys with me we still need a 6th person, that guarantee. I get on my bed turning on the TV wondering what Hinata is doing. For the first time I wish I had a Facebook. I go online and pull up his page because I am curious to see what's on it.

His profile picture is the first thing that captures my eye. He is holding a basketball out towards the camera smiling. It amazes me how beautiful he looks. I start go through his timeline, a lot of sharing of game photos and anything and everything relating to basketball. I noticed he has a lot of photos too. A lot of Natsu, his mom and dad. I can help but be envious of his family. They look so happy and they support him. I wish my parents were like that.

I find it interesting that Hinata has a lot of friends on here. Doesn't matter if he has played against them in a game or not. I'm sure if squirrels could have a Facebook he would be friends with them too. I feel funny looking at his pictures but somehow, I keep looking. I didn't realize how long I was on his page until mom was calling me for dinner. I actually rush through dinner because I have to meet up with the team tomorrow. We are going to visit the 1st year and then we are going to practice. I can hardly sleep that night as I can't stop thinking about the day ahead.

I awake the next day feeling like total and utter shit. I get to take my mom's car again today. We are meeting up at the first year's house along with the rest of team. I am ready to get this shit over with. Not that I don't care for his well being but ugh so annoying. Tsukki is outside looking not happy.

"Sup," I greet.

"You look how I feel," he stated. Tsukki knows me well to a certain extent. "Let's get this shit over with." Tsukki rings the doorbell and we are greeted by his mother who tells us everyone is in the living room. Of course Yachi and Asahi were there first. I see Ennoshita but Daichi and Noya is missing. I try not to glare to hard at Ennoshita because all I can think is how much practice he needs.

"Hey guys," greeted Narita's mom. "Thanks for coming." I just nod. I listen to everyone make light chit chat and I try to keep from looking at my phone. "Don't worry about me you guys. You will do great and win the championship this year. I wish I could be a part of it." Daichi arrives a short time later. He was nice enough to bring flowers.

"Are you going to be able to come to school?" asked Ennoshita.

"Not for 6 weeks" explained Narita. "Once I get my boot I will be able to attend school."

"That doesn't sound too bad" said Yachi. "You will be doing your school work from here right?"

"Sadly" he chuckled. He sighs. "I feel like I really let you guys down."

"It could have happened to any of us" said Asahi. "Don't think about it too much. Just focus on getting better." Everyone is standing there chatting except for Tsukishima and I.

"Time has gone by quickly," grinned Yachi looking at her phone. "I'm sorry to cut the visit short but we must go."

"I will see you guys next week," he smiles. "Tell Noya I missed him."

"Sure," said Daichi. We say our good byes heading out the door finally. I'm surprised Yachi even brought up the fact of us leaving. Usually she is pretty chatty and can talk for hours. "Where is Noya?" asked Daichi once we are outside.

"He told me he was on his way," explained Asahi. "There he is." Noya is running towards us.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Tsukki.

"I got on the wrong bus," he explained out of breath. Tsukishima frowns.

"You could have come with Asahi," he states. "That would have saved you from getting on the bus and lost time. Noya rolls his eyes.

"I had a prior engagement," he explains. "Did I miss him?"

"Yes you did," I replied quickly. "We are headed to practice so who do you want to ride with?" Noya looks around.

"I'll ride with you," he said.

"Let's go," I replied not wanting to waste a single moment. Noya gets into the passenger seat sighing.

"I will see you guys later," says Ennoshita.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I promised my mom I would help her today," he explains looking guilty. He should feel bad. His ass is the last person who needs to be blowing off practice. I shake my head as I just walk away heading to the car.

"How was the visit?" asked Noya as we climb into the car.

"It felt like forever," I replied. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he is okay and all but god I am ready to get to practice. We need to get Ennoshita up to speed, like how are we suppose to take Aoba Josai. You know they are like sharks and smell blood in the water. They will kill us."

"That is a good point," noted Noya. "I mean maybe we can get Ennoshita up to speed but he is going to have to practice way more than he is doing now." I snorted because at this point this guy would have to be practicing way more than me and I practice more than anybody on the team. The rest of the ride is relaxing as Noya is texting as I am trying to figure out a game plan on how we are going to work around our flaws. We pull into the school parking lot and head towards the gym. Just seeing the building is giving me so much joy. Noya opens the doors and we and caught off guard by another presence. I look notice Hinata hitting serves the way I taught him. "Hey!" Hinata looks over and sees us. He jogs over close to the doors.

"I thought you guys would never get here," he said. "Kageyama, did you see that? How was it?"

"It was great," I replied baffled. "What are you doing here?"

"Yachi and I were talking and she thought it would be a good idea for me to join the team." Seriously Yachi, her ears must have been burning because she walks in.

"You guys ruined the surprised," she pouts.

"It was a surprise," stated Hinata covering his mouth. "You should have told me! I would have not said anything!"

"What's the big fuss about?" asked Tsukishima walking into the gym followed by the others.

"As the equipment manager, I saw you all in need," explained Yachi. "Hinata has been learning to play volleyball and he showed me what he can do. No offense he is better than the first years on the team. He is not up to your skill level but he is good enough to keep up. I asked him to come here so you guys could see him in action."

"I'm all for it," stated Daichi sitting his bag down. "Let's do a 3 on 3. Me, Kageyama, Tsukki. Hinata, Asahi and Noya." The netting is set up and done well for Hinata doing it by himself. Hinata looks proud and excited as he walks to one side of the court. I am positive he used a latter to get the netting up though. I chuckle to myself remembering how short he is. I take my position looking at Hinata and he stares back at me. He smirks giving me the face I seen him give his opponents. So it's going to be like that huh, bring it on shorty!


	15. Chapter 15

KAGEYAMA

Daichi serves and Noya receives the ball first. This match quickly turns deadly after my teammates witness Hinata flying through the air. Tsukki looks shocked and impressed but quickly recovers. Soon you can hear nothing but squeaking of our sneakers, heavy breathing and mutters of damnit here and there. Hinata is doing good at holding his own. He even manages to get two points on us. The match ends with my team winning. I watch as Hinata falls to his knees breathing hard. Noya runs over to him.

"You're so awesome!" he exclaimed before looking at Daichi. "Can we keep him!" Asahi laughs. Hinata stands up finally.

"I will have to run it by coach," stated Daichi. "But I'm all for it. Hinata do you want to be on our team?"

"More than anything!" he exclaimed jumping up and down. Daichi laughs.

"Isn't this going to interfere with your other team?" asked Tsukki. Tsukishima has to be the buzz kill but he has a good point. I can see Hinata look like he had not thought about that.

"I can make it work if your coach decides to keep me," he explains. "I really like playing and being with you guys."

"He's such a natural!" exclaimed Yachi grinning. "You're welcome."

"Thanks Yachi!" said Noya looking at her. She gives him a thumbs up.

"Hinata can you practice with us today?" asked Daichi.

"Yeah," he said nodding. Daichi started having us try different things out with Hinata and I must admit he is fitting in pretty well. I mean I know he was good but I did not think his level with this good. By the end of practice, we're pretty happy with the flow of things and it almost feels like a solid team.

"Are we done?" asked Tsukki. "I would like to enjoy the rest of my Saturday."

"Yeah, we're done," said Daichi. Tsukki grabs his stuff leaving without another word. I swear he needs to work on his social skills. I can be an asshole but I am least nice to my teammates. "Kageyama come here." I walk over to him while everyone else is cleaning up.

"Yeah," I say once I get close enough.

"What do you think of Hinata?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to get the panic out of my voice. Am I staring too much? Did someone catch me blushing at something he did or said?

"As being a team member," explained Daichi. "He is good, it would be a shame to let this opportunity go to waste. I have so many ideas for him."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Look at how short he is," said Daichi. I make a face knowing Hinata would skin him if he heard him say that. "Don't look at me like that, we all think it when we see him for the first time. The other teams will never see this coming. He can block, he can serve and I think we can use him as the perfect deco." My eyes get wide.

"I would have never thought to use him in that way," I replied looking at Hinata. He is pushing the balls into the closet before going to help Yachi with the netting. "I don't think he is going to like that much."

"What makes you say that?" asked Daichi.

"Just a hunch," I shrug. "I'm going to help them get cleaned up so I can get my mom's car back to her."

"You can head out now if you want," suggest Daichi. "I know how moms can be."

"Thanks," I replied. I wrap myself up well and grab my things heading out the door. I start to smile as I realize I'm excited about the thought of Hinata joining the team. I get to the car putting my stuff in the back. I am going to need to wash mom's car at some point, it's looking pretty dirty. I sit down getting ready to pull off with Hinata jumps in front of my car scaring me half to death. I put the car in park hopping out the car quickly. "You dumbass! I could have hit you!"

"I know you wouldn't," he said out of breath. "You were just going to leave without saying good bye." I didn't think he would be bothered by it so much. I will see him in school anyway.

"Is that why you really out here?" I asked. Hinata looks down looking shy all of a sudden.

"I wanted a ride too," he admits. I chuckle because I did want to talk to him. I was just going to text him when I got home instead.

"Get in," Hinata lights up hopping in the car. We're discussing the practice today and half way in route to his house when I see my mom is calling. I don't have an ear piece so I pull over stopping the car. "Hello,"

"Tobio honey, where are you?"

"I am dropping off a friend," I replied. "Is everything okay?"

"No everything is not okay," she replies. "I have somewhere to be. Can you please come home right now?"

"I have my friend with me," I explain.

"He can come to the house or he can walk," said my mother sternly. "I will not be late to this meeting." Dad has to be at work if she is calling me like this flipping out. It's Saturday but my dad doesn't really have schedule. He is at work whenever he is needed.

"I'll see you in 15," I reply.

"Thank you," she coos before ending the call.

"We have to stop by my house," I reply.

"Is everything alright?" asked Hinata.

"Oh everything is fine," I replied. "My mom just needs the car to go where ever it is she is trying to get to. I really need to get my own car because this is seriously starting to affect my practice time."

"Lucky for you we're done with practice for the day," stated Hinata.

"Good point," I replied. We talk more about practice until I pull up in front of the house.


	16. Chapter 16

KAGEYAMA

No sooner than I am getting out of the car mom is running down the steps. She looks dolled up as usual.

"Thank you Kageyama," she said taking the keys. "Your father will be back late and I shall be back in 3-4 hours okay." Hinata busies himself pulling the bags out of the back of the car. Looks funny seeing him trying to drag out two huge gym bags.

"Um okay," I replied confused. Mom finally takes notice of Hinata.

"Hi," she greets. "You are welcome into our home as long as you show some respect." Hinata nods but looks afraid to say anything. I watch mom hop in the car immediately backing out the drive way. We both stare as she goes off down the street.

"Where is she going?" asked Hinata.

"I have no idea," I stated. I look at Hinata realize that he will be in my house, alone. I feel the butterflies starting to go to work in my stomach.

"Did you want to hang out at all?" asked Hinata. "I can head home."

"No," I replied quickly. I clear my throat. "I mean you can come inside."

"Cool," he replied. "Can you show me some of the team's you guys will be playing next?"

"Hell yes!" I said excited that he even gives a shit about that. I already know he is as dedicated as me when it comes to this sport as well as basketball. I should not be surprised by this fact anymore but it still makes me happy. "Come on." We head into the house. I'm thankful that mom actually cooked dinner. It is nothing special but a great dinner for Hinata and I. Looks like some kind of beef strip in sauce with rice. My stomach growls as I fix our bowls. We head upstairs to my room, Hinata is carrying my stuff since I have the food in my hands. I should have had him carry the food instead because he is seriously struggling with the bags.

We enter my room and I instruct him to set my stuff off to the right by my desk by my closet. Hinata sits my things down as well as his own. I sit the food on the nightstand before sitting on my bed. "Hinata, I'm going to take a quick shower. Did you want to wash up or anything?"

"That would be great," he said sniffing himself. I chuckle to myself, this clown.

"Okay," I replied. "Let me grab you some linens." I usually would not offer for someone new to our home to use our bathroom but it's Hinata. We sweated our asses off today and to be honesty I don't want us hanging out and we smell of sweat. I grab the dark gray liens for Hinata sitting it on the counter in the hall bathroom. I head back into my room and he is standing there looking uncomfortable and very deep into thought. "Hinata?" He jumped a little.

"Yeah," he said.

"I got the stuff in the bathroom for you," I said slowly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he said. "Uh got any spare clothes I can borrow?"

"Yeah," I said walking to my draw with my gym clothes. "They are going to be way big on you."

"I know but I don't want to get clean and put back on sweaty clothes,"

"You don't have to explain to me," I told him handing over the sweat pants and tee shirt. "You can go ahead."

"I'm just going to wash up," he explains. "So I won't be long."

"Yeah, yeah," I say to get rid of him. He rushes to the bathroom while I walk over picking up my food taking a bite. Now that I think about it, Hinata is like the first person I ever had in my room. I have had a few people over but no one has ever been in my room. I walk over with my bowl in hand trying to decide on which team to show Hinata first. I think Aoba Josai is going to be our hardest school to tackle so I will bring them up first. This year it looks like they may make it the final game and we will have to face them. They have yet to lose a game so far. I am half way through my meal when he returns.

"You can go now," he says. I take in his body frame in my clothes. His feet look so little in those big gray sweats, the dark red tee shirt comes to his knees, to top it off his red hair is fluffy and flying all over his head, so cute. I feel my body heat raise and I feel…aroused? "What's wrong?"

"What?" I ask coming out of my thoughts.

"Uh….never mind," he stammered. He walks over grabbing his bowl off the night stand. I run out of the room trying to get my mind together. What the fuck is happening! I can't begin to say how many times I have been asking myself that lately. I turn on the shower deciding to make it cold since I can feel myself becoming hard as I remember what Hinata looks like in my clothes. I remove my clothes quickly hopping in the shower. I find myself getting lost in my thoughts. No way, I can't like Hinata, I just can't.

I get out of the shower when I'm done and realize I did not grab myself clothes to change into. Damnit, how could I be so stupid. I wrap my towel tightly around my waist feeling my face heat up and I haven't even left the bathroom yet. I take a deep breath walking into the hall and into my room. Hinata is on my bed with my laptop in his lap. I rush to my draw once I see he is entertained. I rush out the room not making eye contact. That would have been too much for me.

I get dressed in the bathroom cleaning everything before heading back to my room. I noticed Hinata finished all of his meal. He is still engaged on the computer. What's he looking at?

"Oi, what are you doing?" Hinata looks up and his face his turns red quickly.

"Nothing," he said. "I was just looking at stuff on YouTube. You want to show me the competition?" I chuckle as I sit down on my bed next to him. I force him to scoot over since he was sitting in the middle. I pull up Aoba Josai first.

"This is the main school I'm worried about," I explained. "I can worry about the other schools later. Although I think Aoba Josai is going to make it to the championship and that means we will have to face them," I click on the video. I can hear the fan girl screaming into the camera. "Okay not this one." Hinata laughs.

"I wish people would just be quiet and just record,"

"Some people will never do that because they like hearing themselves talk," I click on the next video and it is much better. "That guy there is Oikawa Toru. He actually taught me volleyball in middle school and we played together. I tried to go to his school but I didn't get in."

"Oh," said Hinata sadly.

"I'm not butt hurt over it now," I replied. "I love my team here and I have become a better player but this guy here." I point at the screen. "I want to not only beat him but destroy him." I let the video play. Oikawa hits a serve that zooms past the opposing players. He smugly smirks at the opponents as he waits for the next ball to serve.

"Jesus," stated Hinata looking at the screen. "His serves look dangerous."

"Dangerous to someone as small as you for sure," I state. He looks at me frowning. "I mean your skillset. You can barely handle my serves so I know you can't deal with his."

"We can keep working on it," said Hinata. "We are going to have to face them to get to the final round, right?"

"Yeah we will," I said. "More than likely they will be in the final round at this point. Let me show you a few more schools." I show Hinata the schools that worry me the most. I point out the key players or the dangerous players in each team. He is listening carefully and asking plenty of questions. It's so refreshing. Only person I have seen do that is Daichi but he is also our captain, he should be asking questions.

I turn on the TV although we are still on my laptop. I'm fighting to keep my eyes open but end up losing the battle, today was a long day. I wake up to Hinata being curled into my side. He puts me in the mind of a small cat. I blink and look around trying to remember what happened. Yes, passed out looking at volleyball videos. I look seeing Hinata's phone buzzing on my nightstand.


	17. Chapter 17

KAGEYAMA

"Hinata," I say in my morning voice. "Hinata!"

"What Kageyama," he mumbles into the pillow.

"Your phone!" I whisper loudly.

"Kageyama!" said Hinata opening his eyes. He sits up looking around bewildered with his hair flying every which way. I can tell he forget he was here. "Whoa shit, what time is it?"

"Um I don't know," I reply. Hinata reaches over me for his phone. I shift trying to prevent him from feeling my morning wood.

"It's 7am!" he exclaimed. "I have to get home." Hinata quickly attempts to climb over me but gets tangled in my blankets hitting the floor hard.

"Jesus," I said getting out of my bed to help him. I can see he is in pain.

"My mom…"

"Calm down," I replied cutting him off. "You need to calm down or you're going to hurt yourself. How is coach suppose to review you to be on the team if you get hurt." I untangle Hinata from the blanket he pulled off my bed during his fall. My hand grazing over his legs as I remove the blanket. Why do I feel his skin? I look at the bed and see the sweats came off either during the night or during his fight with the blankets. I blush deeply as I see Hinata's eyes close as I run my fingers lightly over his leg. I feel compelled to continue touching him.

I like it, I feel this surge of….something. I continue touching his leg softly running my fingertips up and down watching as his face. He looks as if he is experiencing pleasure by my hands. I feel my breathing start to quicken as does Hinata's when my fingers move to the inside of his thigh. Without realizing my hand is moving further and further up his inner thigh. Hinata finally opens his eyes causing me to yank my hand back. I shouldn't be doing this. I want to stand up but I don't want him to see how hard I am.

"Uh…sorry," I say not knowing what else to say. "I will get you some pants with drawstrings. I don't know why I thought those would stay on you." I stand up adjusting my shirt to hide my throbbing dick. I go into my draw grabbing him sweat pants with a draw string. I turn around bumping into him, when the hell did he get up. I look down and I see his cute little feet, his strong caves until I get to the little bit of knee and tee shirt.

"Thanks," says Hinata taking the pants from me. He is looking up at me and I am staring at him. I'm trying to wrap my mind around what is he doing, what are we doing. Hinata is holding the sweat pants tightly as he leans up towards me slowly. I feel like I am being pulled in slowly as I lean down. Hinata leans up until our lips are touching.

Am I doing this right? I don't know, I have never kissed anybody before. It feels like Hinata lips start to massage against my own causing me to feel better than I expected. I kiss him back mocking the movements he is doing. His lips are so soft and a little wet, it makes me want to suck on them. Is that normal? Hinata drops the sweatpants at his feet as he grabs the front of my shoulders gripping them tightly. I mumble incoherent words against his lips because I like the way it feels when he touches me. I continue to kiss Hinata wanting to explore more. I find myself beginning to breath hard.

"Mm," moans Hinata. This pleases me to know I am kissing him well. I place my right hand on his waist pulling him closer to my body. It's amazing how he smells like me but like himself as well. It somehow pleases me knowing my scent is all over him. I feel Hinata's hard cock against my leg and I don't even feel embarrassed about it, instead I want to touch it. He rolls his hips slightly causing a sound to release from my throat I only hear when it just me and my hand. Hinata pulls away suddenly causing my arms to instantly feel empty without him in them. He bends down snatching up the pants I just provided him with.

"I have to go," he says as he starts to slide on his pants. "Forgive me for the kiss, please. I didn't mean to force myself on you." Force himself? What the hell is he talking about.

"Hinata, slow down…"

"I can't!" he said grabbing his phone from the nightstand. He looks around frantically making sure he didn't forget anything. He grabs his bag and rushes out of my room. I run behind him remembering both my parents are home and I can't be too loud.

"Hinata," I whisper loudly. He is sliding on his shoes and tossing on his coat.

"I'll talk to you later," he says quickly walking out of the door. Am I gay? Do I like Hinata? I sigh because I think I do like him. I have never let anyone get this close to me. God I can't let this affect my game. I have come too far to give in to my cravings now. Cravings? What am I craving? Hinata? Being in a gay relationship? Damnit I don't fucking know. I snap out of my thoughts, wait doesn't he live far from here? Ugh.


	18. Chapter 18

HINATA

I can't get it out of my mind. Me and Kageyama, kissing. Shit. I can't believe I did that, or we did that, I'm not sure. Kageyama has been trying to reach me since yesterday but I didn't answer his text or calls. I'm not ready to talk to him yet. Although I wonder what does he think about me, I think he kissed me back. It has been 2 days since the kiss incident and dodging him has not been easy.

I remember when I was on his laptop and I went to look up schools in the area, trying to get a head start without him. Most of the schools I know since we play against them in basketball but I know nothing about their volleyball teams. I saw that he went to Facebook. I remember him saying he didn't have a Facebook so I clicked on the tab to see what he was looking at. I couldn't help but peak at his browser history and he only went to my page. That means he could likes me, right?

"Earth to Hinata," sang Tendo. "What's been going on with you?"

"Nothing," I replied looking at him. "What?"

"I don't know about that," said Sugawara. "You have been pretty absence lately." I went to try out for that slot on the volleyball team that didn't exist. I will be joining their practices in the morning and still practice with the basketball team in the evening. Makes me glad their coach Ukai decided to move their practices to the morning. Kageyama wasn't pleased about it, I'm sure since he does not seem to be a morning person. Today the volleyball is practicing in the afternoon. I will be my first practice, thank god the my basketball practice isn't happening today. I have yet to tell my friends, my teammates I'm on the volleyball team. We are sitting in the lunch room. I look around not feeling well enough to eat.

"I'm going to uh get going," I said standing up.

"What!" exclaimed Tanaka with his mouth full. "You barely touched your food."

"Uh I'm not feeling well," I lie. "I'll see you guys at practice." I get up from the table leaving them. I actually head to the roof of the school. No one usually goes there unless they want to fuck or make out. I look around to see if I see anyone at first glance and I don't. Next, I listen closely for sex noises and I hear none. I continue onto the roof looking for a spot to sit. I spot one off to the side where I go and sit down.

I sigh before looking up at the sky. My first day of practice is tonight with the volleyball team is all I can think about. I'm actually nervous and I am never nervous when it comes to practices, so much going on. I close my eyes relaxing feeling the breeze. I was not aware I could even sit this still. I open my eyes and scream when I see Kageyama.

"What the fuck!" I bark grabbing my chest.

"Sorry," he apologized sitting down beside me. "I was looking for you. Tanaka said you were up here."

"Yeah,"

"Are you avoiding me?"

"Obviously," I chuckle looking down feeling like an idiot.

"I want to talk about what happened the other day," said Kageyama getting straight to the point. "I want you to know that was my first kiss." I look up in shock.

"What?" I watch as he blushes.

"It was my first…."

"I heard you," I replied. "I mean I'm just stunned."

"Why?" asked Kageyama. I purse my lips trying to think of what to say.

"I don't know," I muttered looking at him becoming embarrassed. "You're so handsome." I watch as he blushes along with me.

"Thanks I guess," he said. "Are you avoiding me because of what happened?" I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. "I um I wanted you to know that I'm okay with what happened." Okay with what happened? What does that even mean?

"You are?" I question. Kageyama blushes even harder.

"You're making this tougher than it needs to be," he mumbled looking down. "I just wanted to let you know I like being around you and I don't want anything to change, that's all." I stare and him and begin to smile. I'm not sure if it is because he said he likes being around me or because deep down I think he likes me. I look back up at the sky. "I just want things to stay cool like how we were before. Focused on the game and achieving our end goals."

"I get it," I reply.

"You ready for your first day of practice?" he asked.

"Totally," I smiled feeling at peace.

"You want to practice some?" asked Kageyama. I start to laugh but then I noticed how stern Kageyama looks.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied standing up. "I don't have a ball but there are other things we can do." Kageyama begins to go over positions with me and a few other things. Soon lunch is over and it is time for us to head back to class. Kageyama and I walk quickly until we get to the hall where we need to go our separate ways. "I'll see you at practice." I nod smiling before going to my class.


	19. Chapter 19

HINATA

The reminder of the day I was able to focus now that I know things are going to be okay with Kageyama. He likes me and that is enough for me to put forth my effort. I'm at my school locker gathering my things to head to the gym. Sugawara is walking over to me.

"Where are you off to?" he asked. "We don't have practice tonight." I look at my captain and decide to tell him the truth. Maybe he can help me tell the rest of the team.

"I'm going to play volleyball," I say bluntly. "I just recently joined their team."

"You joined the volleyball team!" he exclaimed. "When did this happen? Why? What?"

"Shhh," I hush him looking around. "I have been playing volleyball for fun for the past couple of months. Yachi said I'm good enough to be on the team so I tried out and I got on the team." Sugawara still looks stunned.

"Are you going to be able to balance both?" he asked. "I mean we're in the play offs right now.

"So far yes," I replied adjusting my bag and starting to walk towards the gym. "I know we're in the play offs, I'm still committed as ever."

"This explains why you have been distracted," he stated following me. That is not why I have been distracted, I'm tired of hearing that. "I don't think you should be trying to play on two teams Hinata."

"I want to play for both teams," I reply. "You both will still get 110%. This is going to help me become a better player in a lot of ways."

"We're in our 3rd year Hinata," Sugawara went on. "You're going to need time to study, apply to colleges, I don't know about this."

"I will be fine, everything will be fine!" I reply growing agitated. I start to walk faster ready for this conversation to come to an end. I shouldn't have to defend my decisions.

"I can see you're on your way to practice with your new team," he noted. "You might want to tell our teammates you joined another team." Part of the reason I'm glad we don't have practice this afternoon. Today is the volleyball team last day practicing in the afternoon, such perfect timing.

"I'm going to tell them," I sigh. "I just don't know how."

"Nothing is wrong with what you're doing but yet you have a problem telling the team you joined another team?" I roll my eyes as I continue to walk ahead. "Tanaka is going to take this hard." I stop in my tracks knowing he is right. Tanaka if he can will make sure I can get some shots in. In my position, I don't get to make baskets often and I like getting my piece of the pie every now and then. "Don't delay on telling them. I'm not doing it for you, it has to come from you. Have a good practice."

I can hear Sugawara walking the opposite way as I head into the gym. I become depressed a little because I really don't want to disappointment my team, my basketball team that is. I get to the locker sitting my items down into the locker I usually use. I look up when I hear someone come into the locker room. It is Tsukishima I recall Kageyama calling him.

He doesn't say anything to me as he goes to his locker and puts up his stuff. He gets dressed quickly and is out of the locker room. I guess he is not much of a talker. I'm in the process of putting my shirt on when I hear someone else come into the room. My shirt gets stuck on my head as I wonder who it is. Is it Kageyama! I bump into the locker trying to get the shirt pulled down.

"Ow," I mutter.

"Are you okay?" I hear Asahi ask. I recognize his voice. "Let me help you." I feel my arms being adjusted before my shirt is pulled down. I am finally able to see Asahi. I remember him but never spoke to him directly

"H-hi," I stammer feeling stupid for getting stuck in my shirt.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Noya came into the locker room.

"I'm great now!" I exclaim.

"You ready for today?" asked Noya stepping to his locker. He starts to change into his practice clothes.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm really excited."

"You remember Asahi right?" said Noya. I nod my head yes. He was really good when we played together. Now today we get to do it again, all of us. "Where is Kageyama?"

"I think I saw him talking to someone," said Asahi. "I think it was the captain from Hinata's basketball team." Sugawara, what could he possibly be saying to him?

"Let's talk as we get warmed up," suggested Noya. I follow them to the mats that were sat out on the floor. Tsukishima is already stretching and looking very bored. Why does he always look so miserable?

"I don't know what they were talking about," stated Asahi as he stretched. "He looked pretty serious though."

"Kageyama always looks serious," laughed Noya. "You know he would never be running this late." I chuckle because I know they're right. Kageyama enters the gym and runs into the locker room. God he is so damn cute. I hold my head down and focus on my stretch. "What thinking about over there Hinata? Turning a little pink there."

"Think he has a thing for Yachi?" asked Asahi.

"I do not!" I exclaim remembering they don't know my status.

"Good point Asahi," exclaimed Noya. "They would be cute together." Noya winks at me.

"Would you guys please stop your yapping and focus on warm up," said Tsukishima.

"Awww come on Tsukki," said Noya. "Live a little." Tsukishma groans. Noya looks at me. "Don't pay him any mind." I'm not so sure about that, he seems like he is so bothered with being on the team. I wonder why does he even play. We're done stretching by the time Kageyama hits the floor. I walk over to Yachi.

"How was your day?" I ask her.

"It was another day," she smiled. "I'm confident we are going to succeed this year, especially with you joining us."

"I still feel bad that Ennoshita won't get to play," I state as I see coach Ukai walk onto the court.

"Don't you worry about him," replied Yachi. "He is committed to the team succeeding so even if he has to sit out he is willing to do that." I think for a moment before saying this.

"I can help him," I suggest. "Why don't I help him in case he needs to step in."

"That's a good idea," said Yachi. "I tried to get Kageyama to do it but he refused." I can see him doing that. He has already deemed the guy as worthless and will not waste his time to train him. In this case if he wants to win it would be beneficial. I groan as I remember my tight schedule. "What's wrong?"

"My schedule is already tight," I stated. "I don't know if I can have the time. Do you think Noya or Asahi would help?"

"Asahi would be the better choice," replied Yachi. "I mean Noya tends to yell a lot and I don't think that will work well for this rookie if you know what I mean." I laugh picturing Noya yelling over a simple mistake.

"Alright guys," said coach Ukai. I walk away from Yachi joining the others. "We have a new member to the team I'm sure you're aware now, Hinata Shoyo. Let's not waste any time. Daichi has filled me in on some the things he wants to try with our new addition. This can really work to our advantage. Everyone get in place." He glances at Kageyama. "Finish up your stretching and join the side with Hinata." Kageyama nods.

We practice hitting the ball back and forth before Kageyama joins us. It's weird because I'm around tall guys all the time. I especially notice how much taller Kageyama is than me. I didn't feel that way before. We began to practice now tossing the ball among each other getting a feel for it. That is pretty much how the whole practice was not much of a big deal. Before I know it, practice is over. My first game is this Saturday and I'm more than eager.

I grab my stuff deciding to shower at home since it now late in the afternoon. I can feel Kageyama staring me but trying not to stare at me. I know it sounds weird but it's the only way I can explain it. At my locker Noya starts his blabbing.

"What are you about to do?" asked Noya.

"Um I don't know," I replied looking at him. "Why?"

"I was wanting to eat at the diner, wanted some company," he stated. "Asahi and Yachi are coming too."

"Oh," I said. "I don't know."

"Come on, you know you're starving after all of that," laughed Noya slapping me on the back. "My treat!" I break into a smile.

"Alright," I said. "I don't want to go in there all sweaty."

"So," stated Noya. "Take a quick shower." I sigh knowing there is no way out of this. I don't have a problem with showering with others just Kageyama. I watch as he heads to the shower room. He usually goes straight home from what I saw previously but now all of a suddenly he is taking a shower. Well they are separated so it's not so bad I guess. "I'll meet you outside," Noya heads out of the locker before I follow behind Kageyama.


	20. Chapter 20

HINATA

I continue my walk as I start to take the items I need out of my shower bag. I shake my head trying to keep my mind on the task at hand, I could smell Kageyama sweat pouring off his skin and yet he still smelled good. I head into a shower next to Kageyama. Sure I could have choose another stall but a part of me wanted to be this close to him. I barely got started when Kageyama calls out to me.

"Oi, can I use your shower gel?" I'm not surprised he doesn't have any since he always showers at home.

"Uh sure," I replied. I squeeze some out for myself before tippy toing to hand the bottle to Kageyama. I watch as his big hands wrap around the bottle. I flush realizing I wish it was his hand wrapping around my dick. I get back to washing my body so I am not holding Noya up.

"Are you going to the diner with them?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied still washing. "Uh are you going?"

"They didn't really ask me," stated Kageyama. He almost sounds upset about it.

"Why don't you come with us?" I suggest.

"I should really be studying but what the hell," He has a point. I should be studying too because soon I won't have much wiggle room.

"Alright," I laughed. "Hurry up so we can get out of here." We both finish up quickly. We both get dressed in our school uniform before putting on our coats. We head into the gym over to Noya who is talking with Asahi and Yachi. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Yachi. "I'm starved!"

"You haven't gotten a workout like we did," laughed Noya.

"I work just as hard," said Yachi putting her chest out proudly with her hands on her hips. "Let's get going so I can be home by 9."

"Right," I agree. Noya notices Kageyama is standing beside me.

"Kageyama, you're coming?" he asked. He nods.

"I think it's going to rain outside," say Yachi. "Kageyama turning down extra practice time to hang out with us, shut up!" Kageyama rolls his eyes before turning to me.

"You're riding with me right?" asked Kageyama. I am glad the others start walking and don't turn around. They are continuing to clown on Kageyama making me feel bad a little.

"Yeah," I reply trying to sound normal. I am dying right now, I don't know why but I'm extremely turned on at the moment. Maybe it was the showering next to Kageyama, either way I need to calm down. Kageyama seemed very strongly about nothing changing between us. I sit down in the car with Kageyama and the air between us is very thick. I look out the window trying to distract myself.

"You did good today," stated Kageyama.

"So did you," I reply.

"I'm surprise your team didn't have practice this afternoon," he stated.

"Thank god," I replied. "I would have not been able to go to dinner with you guys." Kageyama crosses the intersection. He doesn't respond and I wonder what is he thinking. We get to the diner with Kageyama spotting a good parking space. Since I didn't eat much of my lunch I'm really looking forward to eating.

"I'll take you home too," stated Kageyama pulling into the parking spot.

"Um thanks," I say unclicking my seatbelt and I look up to see him staring at me. I see something in his eyes causing my breath gets caught in my throat. I watch as Kageyama swallows hard, his breathing seems to erratic making mine follow. I feel his fingertips graze over my hand causing me to sigh. Kageyama is slowly moving closer towards me. I jump hearing a knock on the glass distracting me from what was happening.

"What are you guys waiting for," said Asahi. Shit, he ruined the moment. I don't know what was going to come of it but I was looking forward to whatever it was. I climb out of the car and we head inside. It is not busy tonight so we are seated much faster than usual.

"I think I'm going for pasta tonight," said Yachi. "I want a nice filling meal."

"Right," said Noya. "I know we should be eating healthy but fuck that. I am getting loaded nachos."

"Loaded nachos is not a meal," said Asahi.

"I will be full once I'm done with it," explained Noya leaning back in his chair. "So it counts as a meal."

"I am going with soup, salad and a steak," said Asahi.

"Steak sounds good," said Kageyama. "I think I will have that." I look at the menu trying to decide what I want to eat. I see Kageyama move out of the corner of my eye. God he is so distracting tonight. I decide to go with beef noodle special they have.

"Hinata, are you going to be able to attend our spring training?" asked Yachi.

"Spring training?" I question.

"Yeah," she said.

"When is it?" I asked. Noya laughs.

"It's during our spring break," he explains. "Usually it is right before we enter final rounds. Helps us to perfect anything we want to work on."

"Very cool," I replied. "I will be there. Basketball season will be over with by then so that's perfect."

"How does your teammates feel about you playing volleyball?" asked Yachi. I feel like the spotlight has been put on me as everyone turns to look at me. I'm glad to see the server walk up as we place our orders. "What were we talking about?"

"Spring training," I say glad she forgot. "Will you be there?"

"Of course I will be there," Yachi smiled. "I love going there, helping you guys out, chatting with the other equipment managers. Such an eye opener."

"I look forward to experiencing it," I smile. We continue to make light chit chat before the food arrives. We dive in eating and continue to talk about the upcoming games. It's amazing how they are like my basketball team mates but not at the same time. I have to remind myself not to make comparisons but it's hard. The clicks are at our schools are all different and I expected sports to be the same way. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom before we wrap things up.

I do what I have to and wash my hands. I stare at myself in the mirror deciding I would tell my team tomorrow so I can get this over with. It feels crazy to have it looming over my head. I guess I feel a little guilty playing on two teams although I enjoy it. I head back to the table grabbing my left overs.

"Everyone ready," stated Yachi standing up.

"Hell yeah," said Noya. "God I'm so tired. Yachi can you give us a ride home."

"Us?" I question.

"He's speaking for me to," stated Asahi. "We live on the same block."

"That's pretty cool," I note.

"Sure is," smiled Noya. "I still remember when I first saw him playing volleyball. He's the one who got me into it." I smile thinking about how Kageyama got me into volleyball. "You coming with?"

"Uh no," I reply. "Kageyama is giving me a ride home."

"Really," stated Yachi. "He usually never gives anyone a ride home." I shrug as I follow Kageyama out the door. He seems close to his teammates but not at the time. I find the whole thing fascinating. We say our good byes and head our separate ways. I sigh once in the car.


	21. Chapter 21

HINATA

"You haven't told them yet, have you?" asked Kageyama looking at me.

"I'll tell them tomorrow," I replied looking away in shame. "What were you doing that you ran late today?" Trying to take some of the heat off of me.

"I ran into your captain," explained Kageyama. "He wanted to talk to me about your schedule." Well so much for that idea.

"What about it?" I ask.

"You do realize if your team being in the play offs you will be practicing a lot more and having to travel to games," states Kageyama as he pulls out of the parking space.

"Yes," I drone. "I know."

"I don't think you realize our most important games will be happening during that time," he continues. "If you make it to the championship, that came is on the day we have a game." I looked at the schedule in my phone, I could have sworn we had no conflicting information. "Did you even consider your team making it to the championship?"

"Of course I did!" I exclaimed. "How could you ask me that! I'm still upset about last year." I look out the window now irritated.

"I know you want to play with us. I'm glad you want to play with us but I am not going to have us losing because you can't commit."

"Kageyama, you know I can do this."

"You're just getting started," he stated. "We're in good shape and I want nothing to stop us from getting that win. If you can't help the team or you will hurt the team you mid as well back out right now."

"I'm not going anywhere!" I watch as Kageyama smirks as he begins to drive a little faster. I don't know if this was a test or what but he is seriously annoying the shit out of me. I can't believe he would toss me aside if I couldn't help the team, what am I saying, look at how he treated that rookie.

Kageyama finally pulls up in front of the house putting the car in park. He reaches behind my seat grabbing my bag and handing it to me.

"I could have grabbed it," I stated sitting my food box on the dash. I open the car door putting my school bag on one shoulder, gym bag in one hand and the food container in the other. I am going to have to sit one down to open the front door. Kageyama recognizes this getting out of the car.

"You're juggling too much," he stated. "I can at least hold one thing for you while you unlock the door."

"Thanks," I replied. "I would prefer to not disturb my parents this evening."

"What about Natsu?" he asked. I begin to laugh imagining her sour face.

"She has an early bedtime," I say walking down the walkway and up the steps. "She hates it too." Kageyama looks at his phone.

"I don't blame her, it is pretty early," I nod as I unlock the door.

"Thanks for carrying my gym bag for me, I got it from here," I take the bag from Kageyama with our fingers brushing one another causing me to feel a jolt. I look up at Kageyama and he is staring back at me. His fingers felt so warm, so smooth. I blink wanting to take my eyes away from him but I can't. The feelings I felt earlier return but it makes me feel more nervous than before. I watch as Kageyama slowly leans down kissing me. This time I know he actually kissed me because I didn't even move.

His kiss is much better than before. I know that was his first kiss and this being his second. I guess he wanted more control this time around, I don't know. Kageyama moves his lips against mine causing me to drop my gym bag. I bring my hand up to his waist squeezing it with my hand. As he continues to kiss me I use my free hand to go from his waist to his lower back. God he feels so firm and strong. Kageyama deepens the kiss like a pro pulling me closer to him. I begin to hear our kisses become a little nosy which is slowly turning me on. Kageyama hand comes up wrapping around my waist easily. I can't keep this up, I am losing my control as I moan. Kageyama pulls back looking down.

"I don't know why I did that," he said.

"It's okay," I state breathing heavily. I'm surprised I didn't drop my food container. I look at Kageyama as his cheeks turn a rosy color.

"Sure," he said. "No practice in the morning so I will see you at lunch." Kageyama quickly bolts from the porch. I don't know if he is gay or bi, we haven't talked about it. It is pretty clear to me that he is into guys or me at least. I hear mom open the door.

"Shoyo, what are you doing out here?"

"Mom," I smiled turning around recovering quickly. I was just having a hard time balancing everything at once. Everything is fine, would you mind holding my food container?"

"I will," stated mom taking the container as I grab my bags and head inside.

"Was that Kageyama?" she asked closing the door and locking it.

"Yeah, had my first practice with the team today," I smiled. "It was everything I thought it would be. I am more excited about the first game this week."

"I'm sure you are sweetie," said mom heading into the kitchen to put up my food container. I slide off my shoes and carry everything to my room. I put up my dirty clothes and make note to buy a few more tops and bottoms to train with the volleyball team. I only have two pair right now and that is not going to cut it if we are going to be practicing every day. They train in uniform colors of white tee's and black bottoms, shorts or pants. In basketball we practice in normal workout clothes, Tanaka is known for wearing bright colors trying to look all flashy.

I don't even bother pulling out my school books knowing I'm too tired tonight to even open them. Hell I'm too tired to even masturbate which I badly need at this point. I can study in the morning since we don't have practice. I almost regretting signing up to be on two teams but then I remember how good it feels when I play on the court, both courts. Climbing into my bed I feel the exhaustion kick in. I close my eyes dreaming of kissing Kageyama and of course my mind wonders to even deeper corners of my mind. I wonder if Kageyama will allow me to be any closer to him than we already are.


	22. Chapter 22

HINATA

I awake the next morning feeling more tired than I did the day before. I'm super glad I only have one practice today and not two. I get ready for school and make my way there on bike. I grab some breakfast from the cafeteria and get up at a table as I start to study. I'm making good headway when Tendou comes along.

"You're studying at school?" asked Tendou as he sits down at the table.

"People study," I retort.

"Yes," he chuckled. "People not you."

"My time is limited now," I explain weighing my options. Tendou always tends to speak his mind and will tell you the truth rather you want to hear it or not. He gives tough love I suppose. "I'm on the volleyball team as well as basketball so yeah." I watch his face drop.

"You're kidding," he droned.

"No I'm not," I replied sitting my pencil down. "I really enjoy playing and they needed me." Tendou scoffs.

"Since when have you known how to play volleyball?" he asked leaning forward on the table. I know I have his full attention for sure now.

"I learned a couple of months ago," I explained. "I'm pretty good at it. Kills me to know how much better I could have be if I had started sooner."

"How can you even say that?" asked Tendou. "Basketball is life, what are you talking about! Tanaka is going to lose his shit."

"I know, I know," I replied. "Don't worry you guys still come first."

"Who else knows about this?" asked Tendou tilting his head. "You seem way too calm."

"Sugawara," I explained with a deep sigh. "I planned to tell you guys today."

"This is insane," he says putting his hands on the top of his hair. "We're in our 3rd year and shouldn't even be in one sport and here you are taking on two!" I roll my eyes as Yamaguchi walks up.

"Hinata is studying," he smiles laughing a little.

"He has to," said Tendou. "He joined the volleyball team." I give Tendou the look of death.

"What," said Yamaguchi as he sits down with us. "I'm confused, like what?"

"I know right," said Tendou. "He has been playing the last couple of months and joined the team. Wait, why did you join the team?"

"They needed my help!" I exclaim. "Thanks for telling Yamaguchi about me being on the volleyball when I wanted to tell him myself."

"Who cares who told me!" exclaimed Yamaguchi. "How is this going to work? I mean what about our games? We're in the play offs!" I sigh as I run my hands through my hair.

"It's going to work out," I said. "I'm still going to give my everything so stop freaking out."

"How can I!" exclaimed Yamaguchi. "You know how strict my parents are. They don't even want me playing. We have to win the championship. If not, this was all for nothing." Talk about pressure jeez.

"We're going to win," I say to put positive vibes out in the universe. "We got this." I pick my pencil back up and go back to writing my notes I was writing. Thank god Yachi gave me some pointers a while back in class. She is really good at taking notes and explaining things. Her note taking suggestions is saving my ass right now. We talk until it is time to head to class. I haven't seen Tanaka so he is probably running late, not surprising. I have no idea where Sugawara is but I know I will see them all later.

I'm more than glad when lunch time arrives. I'm not use to being so focused in class and it is exhausting. Sad thing is I still need to rearrange my notes to make them stronger for studying on my own. I head into the lunch room and towards our usual table and I see my friends.

"Sup," greeted Tendou. "Has the morning been kind to you?"

"Not terrible," I reply sitting down. Yamaguchi is eating a sandwich as he looks uncomfortable. This does not go unnoticed by me. "Yamaguchi, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he said slowly looking at Tendou. "Why do you ask?"

"You look like you're hiding something," I point out. "You're all…nervous." Yamaguchi looks away from me focusing on his lunch. "Tendou what's going on?" Before Tendou can answer I see Sugawara and Tanaka coming up to the table. Tanaka face looks cold. He is usually laughing or smiling, I haven't seen that look on his face since last year when we lost. "Hey guys…"

"Save it!" exclaimed Tanaka. "You joined the volleyball team!" I look at Tendou and Yamaguchi, I now know they spilled the beans.

"Tanaka," warns Sugawara putting a hand on his shoulder and he shrugs it off.

"No," snapped Tanaka. "I want to know why you would do something like that? This is our last year! We need you to be focused."

"I am focused!" I exclaimed standing up to close the gap in our height. "Nothing is going to change."

"Things have already changed," said Tanaka. "We barely even see you outside of practice or games anymore. I bet you joined that team only because of that guy." I can feel the blood rushing to my face.

"That's not true!" I exclaimed with clichéd fist. "I like playing volleyball as much as I like basketball."

"We're in the play offs!" yells Tanaka. "We need the team to unified more than ever and you're ditching us to chase dick."

"I'm not chasing dick!" I hiss at him becoming more hurt by the second.

"You're so full of shit," laughed Tanaka. "Basketball is your life now all of a sudden a pretty boy shows up and so is volleyball."

"Tanaka," sighed Sugawara.

"No," said Tanaka. "I'm done now. Get of my face Hinata."

"You can't be serious?" I question him. Tanaka turns his back to me as he sits down. I don't know what to do. I can feel the tears trying to escape from my eyes but I blink them away as I grab my stuff and start to walk away. I can hear Sugawara and Yamaguchi calling me but I ignore him. I was on my way up the stairs to the roof when I felt someone grab my hand. I look back and it's Kageyama.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I just shake my head turning and heading up the stairs. I don't care if anyone is here fucking I need my space right now. I knew it would be hard for Tanaka to handle the news but for him to blame me joining a new sport over a guy is ludicrous. I can hear Kageyama behind me and I don't mind. I get to the roof and I feel a little better when I see the sky and breath in the fresh air. Sadly, I can't get Tanaka's face or harsh words out of my mind. I can feel the tears release from my eyes. I wipe them away as I sit on the ground. Probably not the best with the weather but I don't care.

"Tanaka is mad because I'm on the volleyball team," I explain shakily. "The look he gave me…" I wipe away more tears. "It's like he hated me." Kageyama sits beside me.

"I don't blame him for feeling that way," said Kageyama. "I would feel the same way if the shoe was on the other foot. Although I'm sure he doesn't hate you. That's too extreme." He doesn't know Tanaka can be extreme, it's part of who he is.

"Why is it so wrong for me to do both!" I exclaim. "I mean it can be done."

"We're in our 3rd year," explained Kageyama. "It feels like this is our final curtain call. He doesn't want anything to ruin the chance of winning."

"That does sound like you," I point out.

"No," said Kageyama. "It sounds like a player devoted to the game." I don't want to tell Kageyama that Tanaka really thinks I joined the volleyball team because of him. I feel like Tanaka is mostly angry about that. We say nothing as we sit there just staring off into whatever mind space we are going in. I feel Kageyama grab my hand causing me to look down. He is still looking forward so I go back to looking forward as well, it feels so nice. I am glad he didn't ask about us practicing right now because my mind is not there. For the first time ever I'm not looking forward to basketball practice this afternoon.


	23. Chapter 23

KAGEYAMA

I'm starting to like Hinata a lot. I don't know if I'm gay or not but it took everything in me to grab his little sad face during lunch and start kissing him. I was able to keep myself in check but it was difficult. I'm even finding it even harder to keep him off my mind. I'm starting to think about him more and more, I feel like I'm going insane. It doesn't help that he is playing on the team forcing me to see him more now than before. I wish I had someone to talk to about this.

The school day has ended and I decide to sneak a peek at Hinata in basketball practice. I'm making good timing when I run into Daichi along the way.

"Hey, you look like you're in a hurry," he noted.

"Not really," I replied shrugging trying to appear casual.

"We start practice in the morning tomorrow," he said. "What are you up to now?" Should I tell him I'm going to watch Hinata practice. I'm not sure if I want to. "I'm surprised you're not studying."

"I should be doing that, shouldn't I," I state shoving my hands in my pockets. "What about you?"

"You definitely should," he laughed. "Don't you worry about me, I'm on it. Heard you all went out to dinner last night."

"You should have joined us,"

"I wish I could have but I had other things to tend to. I won't hold you up any longer. Just remember we need to stay on top of our studies okay. I don't want our future to be screwed up because of this."

"Whatever," I smirked. "I'm going to be an Olympic volleyball player. Nothing is going to stop me from getting on that team."

"Right on," chuckled Daichi. "I'll see you later." I go up to the gym window and peak inside. I can see they are doing drills and they look really tough. Our drills consist of jogs, jumps and dives. They are diving in between cones, running back worth touching lines, looks exhausting and I begin to wonder if I could do it. I continue to watch them do drills and Hinata seems to be focusing really hard. I have yet to see him make that face since he first started learning volleyball, close not the same.

Their coach has them spilt up into teams to play a false game. I guess it is for them to practice just like how we do. I doubt I will be able to go to another one of Hinata games as they are the night before our games and I need my rest. I would go to their championship game if they make it this year. We have a game that day so not sure if that is going to happen. I watch as they begin to play. I enjoy watching them all play as they all tend to bring whatever it is they are best at doing to the table. I have to admit they look good together.

I raise an eyebrow as I watch Tanaka elbow Hinata in the stomach. I close my fist ready to kick his ass for that. Something tells me he did that on purpose. Hinata has no problem standing up once he has recovered. Seeing the sad look he trying to cover up but failing is enough to break me. I watch as the coach yells at Tanaka but he looks like he doesn't care. Man Hinata wasn't kidding when he said this guy was mad. I can read it all over his body language right now. They're not going to be able to win with him acting like that.

The coach gets a phone call and he steps away. They continue in their game with things going back to normal and then Tanaka trips Hinata sending him crashing to the floor. Now I'm mad. I leave my spot at the window quickly walking into the gym. The doors thunder off the walls as I slam them open. I can see everyone looking my way from the court.

"What the hell is your problem!" I bark at Tanaka while walking over to them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sugawara confused. Hinata is on the floor regaining his breath.

"Doesn't matter why I'm here," I replied. "You," I point at Tanaka "Need to stop fouling Hinata. How are you going to win with that attitude?"

"You can't tell me shit," snapped Tanaka. Boy does he not like me. Fine by me because I don't like him either. How dare he treat Hinata like that. "You know nothing about basketball except how we score points."

"I know more than you think! I know you aren't suppose to be beating up on your teammate like that."

"If I was beating him you would know," retorted Tanaka growing red. "You think you know him since he is on your team now. You don't know shit!" I feel myself losing my temper.

"Stop it," said Sugawara. "Stop it right now. Kageyama, Hinata is fine. Sometimes our practices get rough."

"He is not fine," I growl. "Look at him." Everyone in the room looks at Hinata and I can tell he is embarrassed. His face looks like it did earlier and I feel bad because I know he is about to cry. He still hasn't even gotten up off the floor yet. I watch as Sugawara face goes from assurance and turns to worry.

"Uh let's take 5 minutes," he said backing away. "Tanaka, I need to talk to you." I can hear sneakers walking away but I am not sure since I'm making my way over to Hinata.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Why did you do that," he hissed getting up completely from the floor. "I'm capable of handling Tanaka."

"Really now. The last time I checked he had your face in the floor. I know he is mad at you but he doesn't have to treat you this way."

"He is just playing as how our competition would play."

"I doubt the competition would foul you that hard. Why are you making excuses for him?"

"Why do you care!" yelled Hinata. "Look basketball is another world from volleyball. It's not the same okay. Stop talking like you know how we do things." I feel my angry rise to the top and I snatch Hinata up by the front of his shirt.

"What did you say!" I growl.

"You heard me!" he said not wavering. "You don't know how we do things here. What are you going to hit me? Are you going to hit me like Tanaka and say it's a foul?"

"So you know he is hitting you on purpose," I said loosening my grip. "You know what if you want to let him beat the shit out of you and hide behind game play that is your business. I'll see you tomorrow at practice, leave this bullshit attitude here with this team. Don't even think about acting like this tomorrow." I walk away not looking to see if the others were near by and listening. Hinata doesn't care why should I care. I hop into my mom's car taking off towards home. I was so frustrated I caught myself speeding several times and had to slow down.

I get home and do my usual routine but I can't study because I am still irritated. I'm in the middle of my poor study attempt when I hear my phone ring. I look at it and I see it is Hinata calling. It's been a good 3 hours since our little fight. I'm excited to see he is calling but not at the same time. I answer the call still annoyed from earlier.

"Hello,"

"Hi," Nothing but silence. What the hell is this?

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to call to say that I'm sorry. I will apologize you to face to face tomorrow but I can't go to sleep without saying it." I do not expect an apology causing me to have a loss of words. "I'm just really stressed out about everything. I mean I did not think it would be this stressful." I don't say anything as he brought this on himself. I almost want to tell him to reconsider but I'm too selfish for that. Hinata is good at volleyball and basketball. I don't want to lose him from our team. Sorry Tanaka, you no longer get to keep this ruby to yourself. "Do you forgive me?"

"I'll know for sure in the morning," I reply to him. "Anything else, you interrupted my studying."

"No, I guess not," he says sadly. I end the call although I want to tell of course I forgive him. This darn crush thing is killing me. I can't stay mad at him even if I wanted to. Hinata never does anything wrong. This is the first time I have seen him say or do something this idiotic. It's kind of adorable in a way. Look at that, even when he does something wrong I find it cute. I finish up for the night and head to bed with the little guy heavy on my mind.


	24. Chapter 24

KAGEYAMA

Times like this I'm thankful my mom doesn't work. I pull into my parking space wishing like hell I could sleep in. I get out of my car stretching my arms above my head before walking up to the gym. Someone is already inside and I'm betting it is Hinata. I head inside and I'm surprised to see Yachi is there and not Hinata. She is sitting out chairs for coach and our team members to sit in.

"Morning," she greets smiling brightly.

"Morning," I mumble as I head to the locker room. I put up my items up and head out there to the mats laid out for us to stretch. I start to warm up as I hear our teammates trickle in one by one. I keep looking up for Hinata but I don't see him. I force the feeling of dread back down from not seeing him yet.

"Why do you keep checking the door?" asked Tsukishima.

"Shut up," I hiss. "I am not checking anything."

"If you say so," he states. I finally see my favorite red head come through the door rushing to put up his things. The cup of coffee in his hands is the first thing I notice, I didn't even know he drank coffee. I watch as coach Ukai comes from his office to the floor.

"Morning," he smiles. "I'm glad you all can make it in the morning. As you all know going forward we're going to be practicing in the mornings going forward. We're going to need to make the best of it." Hinata comes out to join us. "Today we're going to focus on combos. When you're done warming up line up." We finish warm up and line up just like coach told us. Daichi walks over to Hinata and I.

"Kageyama and Hinata," he says. "We want to work on a combo with you two."

"Why?" I asked. Sure Hinata is great but for him to do combo's is a bit of a stretch.

"Why not?" asked Daichi. "That speed he has could be used for a lot more. Coach is wanting you to pass the ball to Hinata and for him to spike the ball. Hinata do you think you can do it?"

"Yes!" he exclaims. Coach is sitting back and letting Daichi run the show. Don't let it fool you because he is watching and taking notes. Tsukishima and Daichi go to the other side along with Noya. Asahi stays with us. Daichi hits the ball and I tap the ball over to Hinata. He leaps into the air as if he has wings and completely misses the ball. I can see the shock read across his face.

"That's alright," said Daichi. "You will get this, we have to keep trying." We spend the whole practice doing combos and ours is the only one not ready. Hinata is as clumsy as ever, tripping over his feet, missing hits, running into the net, anything you can think of he did. I'm beyond annoyed with Hinata by the end of practice. Coach dismisses the team so we can get ready for the school day. "Kageyama," I look at Daichi knowing he wants to talk. I walk over to him as the rest of the team heads to the locker room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I replied. "Why?"

"You know why I'm asking," stated Daichi folding his arms. "Everything was fine the other day and now he is messing up. Hinata looks so frustrated and flustered. How was he yesterday in basketball practice?"

"He was okay," I shrug. "His one teammate seems to be coming down on him pretty hard though."

"Do you think that's bothering him?" asked Daichi curiously. "Maybe it is affecting his game play, have you talk to him about it?"

"A little," I replied keeping it short clearly remembering Hinata getting mad at me for pointing out how Tanaka was treating him.

"It seems like he doesn't trust you right now," states Daichi. I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't think that is it," I retort.

"He missed every single toss today!" exclaimed Daichi. "I don't know what happened but you need to fix whatever it is."

"How is this all on me?" I asked. Daichi looks at me as if I just asked something stupid.

"It's not all on you," he explained. "But he seems to be the closet to you, he values your opinion." Does Hinata trust me that much? I hadn't really noticed especially after last night. "If you can't resolve the issue or find out what it is let me know. I will step in if need be but I have faith you will get it taken care of." Great. Now I have to get into his head and find out why he is fucking up. I already know the reason why but I don't want to tell Daichi. I need to get Hinata to focus. God this is not what I counted on with him being on our team.

We both head to the locker room and hit the showers with the rest of the team. I get dressed and search for the short red head. I could talk to him later at lunch but I think we need to do this now. I find him adjusting his bag out in the gym getting ready to head off.

"Hinata," I call out to him. He looks at me and I can see so many emotions behind his eyes. Excitement, fear, exhaustion, and something else. I get closer to him. "Can we talk?"

"Yes," he replies fidgeting. "Can we not do it here?" I can see Tsukishima out of the corner of my eye rolling his eyes. I pull out my phone to check the time.

"We got 40 minutes before class start," I state. "More than enough time, roof?"

"I guess," he sighs. We walk in silence and I try to think of what am I going to say to him. In no time we arrive to the roof and I haven't thought of what to say. We get to our usual spot and sit down. I notice Hinata is fidgeting a lot.

"I accept your apology for yesterday," I tell him to ease him a bit. Hinata looks at me and smiles lowly.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," he apologies. There is brief silence before he continues. "Thank you for forgiving me." He doesn't know I would have forgiven him anyway. This little shrimp shouldn't have this much control over me but he does.

"What's going? Captain has noticed that you're off today."

"He did!" exclaimed Hinata. "Shit." Before I know it I'm grabbing his hand and holding it tight.

"You know you're a great player," I tell him. "Don't let these little things bother you." I see his eyes get watery.

"I'm trying but I feel like Tanaka hates me," he cries. "I'm struggling to keep up with the school work and I'm just so tired…" I pull him into a hug to calm him down. I can tell he is about to lose it.

"Don't worry about Tanaka," I encourage. "If he is anything like me he will come around once he realizes you playing on our team will not change anything. We can study together if you like."

"Really!" he exclaimed pulling back from the hug looking at me with so much hope in his eyes.

"I'm not the best," I mutter breaking eye contact. "I think it would be helpful if we kept each other on track." Hinata nods smiling.

"You know I got most of my study habits from Yachi," he states.

"Yachi, really?" I question. "She does look like a bookworm."

"She's super smart," replied Hinata grabbing my hand. I can feel my heart in my chest starting to swell. I try to focus on what I want to say next. "Can we practice our combo? I'm sure I can do it. I just needed to clear my head."

"When?" I ask. "I mean when would you have the time?" Hinata sighs clearly agitated. "We can do it tomorrow during practice." Hinata nods. I want to ask him when will we have time to study but I don't want to upset him again. Hinata lays his head on my shoulder. I lay my head on him in return as I begin to feel tired emotionally. I'm not use to be this involved in anyone's life.

I feel Hinata's thumb trace lightly back and forth on my hand. It feels good and I'm glad he doesn't stop since it provides me a nice sense of calmness. We're still laying on each other and I start to feel like I did the other day when I kissed him. Oh god, I think I'm getting hard. I look down my lap and sure enough I see a tint. Damnit, now is not the time for this. I glance at Hinata and I hear him slightly snore. Thank god he is sleep. I shift to pull out my phone. God we have 15 minutes to get to class, time is flying.

I shift and Hinata head falls forward and I'm unable to catch him. He didn't hit the concrete thankfully but he did land in my lap. I'm trying not to freak out but failing. I feel Hinata tiny hands brace themselves on my thighs as he sits up. He looked sleepy and hazy but his eyes become wide when he sees the tint in my pants. I pull my knees to my chest standing up turning away from him trying to get my body to calm down.


	25. Chapter 25

KAGEYAMA

"We got 10 minutes to get to class," I tell him. "Don't want to be late."

"Uh yeah," said Hinata slowly standing to his own feet. "You can go ahead. I need a few more minutes." I turn around to look at him but he has his back to me.

"I don't want to leave you if you're upset," I state forgetting about my raging hard on.

"I'm not upset," said Hinata. "Please I just need a minute." He sounds like he is begging for me to leave making me want to stay around even more. I walk up to him and he starts to move away from me.

"Hinata," I say emotionally because I don't know why he is moving away from me. I can only think he was put off by seeing my hard dick almost poke him in the eye. "I'm sorry for what you just saw…you know." Hinata chuckles causing me to go from depressed to agitated. "Are you seriously laughing at me?"

"No," he said. "I'm laughing at myself okay. Can you leave now." I don't like this, I'm not leaving him alone.

"We mid as well leave together," I say fighting him on it. Hinata is still not moving. I go to touch him and he starts shaking a little. "Are you okay?" I turn him around and his cheeks are beat red with his chest heaving. He is looking down but slowly looks up making eye contact with me. My heart starts to beat a faster and I swear I can feel the blood pumping through my veins. I can feel my arousal increase as I continue to look into his caramel brown eyes. I get the feeling he feels the same way as he continues to stare at me breathing hard enough I can hear him. He licks his lips a little but sight of his tongue running along his lower lip was enough to cause me to crash my lips against his. He returns the kiss eagerly sliding his hands up my neck tangling his hands into my hair.

I slide my arms around his small body as I feel him further push himself up on his tippy toes to hold on to my lips. His mouth is so warm, so inviting, I love the way it feels. I continue to massage my mouth against his trying not to moan in between kisses. Holy shit this feels intoxicating. I'm becoming taken by Hinata's kiss when he does something new. I feel his tongue slide against my lip. I open my mouth and eyes in shock. He continues to kiss me with his tongue darting in and out of my mouth. I close my eyes welcoming this new sensation as my hands hold him tighter. Hinata thrust against my hips and I feel his hard on against my leg causing me to lose control and moan openly.

"Mmm," I moan out loud in shame. I don't want to him to hear me so weak, so wretched with need. My mouth moves to Hinata's neck without hesitation. My tongue begins to lap as skin like a dog drinking water after a nice run in the park. God even his skin taste good to me. Smooth, clean, and wanting. I begin to suck on his neck over where his pulse is so I can feel it in my mouth. I moan again as I suck his pulse running my tongue over the area.

"Kageyama," he moans. I grip his uniform jacket wishing I could tear it from his body. This is nothing like the other kisses we have had. I find myself wanting to take things further although I have no idea what I'm doing. My hands begin to explore his body as much as I am allowed through his uniform, up his back, down his back in swooping motions, my hands tracing over the outside of his waist. I surprise myself by reaching down and gripping his hard on through his pants. "Ugh," I feel the heat powering through his pants into my hand.

I would ask does it feel good but I know it does. I continue to suck on Hinata's neck as I start to nervously move my hand over his tent causing more sexual noises to escape him. Hinata grips my arms hard as he begins to pant with need. I pull my mouth away from his neck looking at his face. His head is still cocked to the side, his eyes closed as he seems to be trying to even his breathing. I continue to move my hand in short strokes on dick imprint. Hinata's eye begin to flutter as he moans once more.

"I'm going to cum if you keep touching me like that," he says lowly. I lean forward kissing him, wanting him to feel more pleasure by my hands. I want him to cum, I want him to know I made him cum. I continue to fondle him until I feel him start to shiver a little. "Kageyama..h-hah," His phone starts to ring breaking the connection we had slightly. He reaches for his phone in his bag answering it as I release him from my grasp. I'm so fucking hard I could explode. I think I'm leaking, I look down at my pants and see a small spot on the black uniform pants and know I'm leaking but nothing too serious. I can't believe this is happening. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself down as I hear his other captain on the phone.

"Hinata," said Sugawara. "Where are you? Class starts in 3 minutes. Didn't you hear the warning bell?" Warning bell? We didn't hear anything outside of intense moaning.

"Shit," said Hinata. "I'm on my way." I did not realize it had gotten so late since we were so caught up in each other. As quickly as my hard on came it was gone. We grab our stuff rushing off to class without another word.

What is going to happen when I see him at lunch. I mean this is some next level shit. It felt so good to have his tongue inside my mouth, inside of my body in a way. I enjoyed touching him, causing him to make such noises. I lower my head on my desk trying to get the thoughts out of my mind before I get hard again. This is so distracting and damn annoying. My first class ends and I run into Daichi on the way to my 2nd class.

"Hey," He greeted. "You talk to Hinata?" He would want to know about that but our game is on the line.

"Yes," I replied quickly flustered as I remember our intense make out session. "Why?"

"Whoa," he said. "You seem a little on edge." Daichi gives me his best face of concern.

"I don't know about that. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Whatever it is work it out. We don't need you going out of whack along with Hinata." Work it out? I need to masturbate more than anything but I'm at school so that won't be happening. I growl in frustration at the thought alone. "I will take it you're thinking about your issue?"

"Something like that, I have to go." I walk past Daichi heading to my next class. This class was harder than the first one in regards to me paying attention. I'm glad when it is finally lunch time. I sigh thankful for the break because I feel like I'm losing my mind. I'm not use to being this distracted by sexual desires. I head up to the roof knowing what I am about to do is against everything I would ever do. I need to relieve myself so I can function for the rest of the day. I could go to the stall in the bathroom but it's the bathroom. I would rather take my chances on the roof outside in the open. God is this what things have come to? I can't go to where Hinata and I usually sit as it's too close to the door. I walk around the corner and I see Hinata. It doesn't take a genius to know what he is doing here.

He is sitting on the ground with his head leaned by against the wall. His mouth is slightly open as he is moaning lowly but I can still hear him. His face is red and feverish looking as he has his eyes closed. I look at him knowing he is just as deeply affected by what happened this morning. He isn't even doing anything and I feel myself becoming hard as I watch him with the look he had on his face while I touched him.

"Kage" he moans lowly as his hand slide between his legs. "Kageyama," That's it, I can't take it anymore. I walk over to him dropping to my knees in front of him.

"Hinata," I say lowly. He opens his eyes and sees me and he is embarrassed. Like a kid trying to steal candy but they got caught. "You know someone else could have seen you like this." The thought of anyone seeing him this way pisses me off. Now that I have seen his lewd face, I don't want anyone else seeing it. Hinata is mine.

"I-I know," he stammered. "I'm just so….I just needed to…. I can't.." I lean forward kissing him because I feel his pain. I'm aroused at this moment just by being this close to him. It didn't help that I witness him wanting to cum. I stop kissing him when he grabs my dick. "You're hard too." I nod instead of speaking. "Sit down." I look at Hinata curiously but does what he told me to. I sit down with my back against the wall. This time around my dick is dying for some contact. It actually hurts being hard at this point. "Can I touch you?" I nod yes with my mind racing. Are we going to do it? Are we going to have sex? I mean I don't know if I'm ready for that.

Hinata tugs my pants down enough pulling my dick out before he sits in my lap straddling me. Hinata looks at me and I can tell he is nervous as I am. This is not how I pictured my first time. I lean forward kissing Hinata not caring if it is him. I like him a lot. I like him more than I care to admit. Me ignoring these desires for as long as I have had led to this. Kissing him I find myself wanting to feel his tongue like I did earlier. I slide my tongue in that mouth feeling hot all over instantly. I slide my hands under his uniform up to waist hoping this is okay. My hands are demanding to feel his skin against mine.

"Touch me," moans Hinata. I look down seeing his dick is out. I wrap my hands around his dick touching him as he touches me. I moan as it feels strange to have someone else hands on my dick but it's Hinata. He closes the space between us kissing me as he begins to move his hand. Pleasure shoots up my spine causing my toes to curl. It never feels this good when I'm touching myself.

"A-ah," I moan. I follow his movements and begin to stroke his cock, kissing him with our tongues are gliding across each other is causing me to feel even more than I ever have when I jack off alone. Hinata starts to grind against me adding to the pleasure I'm already feeling. "Hinata," He stops to look at me as if he surprised I said his name. I didn't mean to it just slipped out. My mind feels hazed over as if I'm coming down from a game victory. "Don't stop," Hinata starts to move his hand while looking at me, God don't look at me like that. I lean forward until our foreheads are touching. "Say my name like you did earlier." I watch as his face becomes redder than I thought was possible.

"Kageyama," he says but not as emotional as I would prefer.

"Kiss me," I instruct him. I'm so close that I want to feel everything I felt earlier and more. Hinata begins to kiss me and I go back to focusing on his pleasure. I have no idea what I'm doing but I imagine I'm playing with myself and it seems to be working as Hinata starts to thrust his hips on me again. I like it when he does that, it feels good to feel his heat.

"Kageyama," he moans this time. Yes, that is the tone I wanted to hear.

"I'm close," I moan warning him. Hinata does something different with his hand stroke that has me almost screaming. I can only describe it as a quick tickle that feels so good I barely even talk. "Shit, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, ah, ah." I broke out of the kiss as I ride my orgasm, Hinata reclaims my lips as we continue to stroke each other enjoying our blissful orgasm.

"Ohhh…that's it Kageyama," he moans into my mouth as I begin to feel his cum in my hand as I continue stroking him.

"Mmm," I moan lowly as Hinata left hand grips my shoulder while he snaps his hips towards me trying to feel every second of his orgasm. I finally begin to come down from my orgasmic high as Hinata leans forward with his head on my shoulder relaxing. We had sex, well kind of sort of. I listen to the wind around us feeling the cool air.

"Kageyama," says Hinata into my shoulder.

"Yeah," I say removing my hand from around his now sticky cock.

"I like you," he admits. I don't even have to think of my response.

"I like you too," I admit.

"Really," he said sitting up staring at me. I don't know why he would think otherwise. Maybe he just wants to hear me say it.

"Yes," I reply blushing slightly.

"Are you gay too?" he asked.

"I don't know," I reply honestly. "I haven't really been with anyone, I told you this before."

"I know but I really like you," he said almost pouting. "I…I want to date you. I want you to be my boyfriend." I look into his eyes.

"Are you asking me out?" He nods quickly. He doesn't know it but he was mine from that unfortunate moment we met. I lean forward kissing him slowly and sensually. "Yes," Hinata pulls out of the kiss smiling.

"You sure?" he asked. "Don't date me out of pity."

"You're not pitiful," I reply trying not to laugh. "That is not a problem."

"I guess we should get cleaned up huh," he stated looking down at his lap.

"Yeah," I groan readjusting myself as Hinata leans over reaching into a bag and grabbing some napkins. I look down realizing we both had cum a lot. I know I'm backed up because I try to keep myself from masturbating as I find built up sexual frustration can make my game fiercer. We finish cleaning up and Hinata notices we have 5 minutes to get to class. He stops me before we leave the roof.

"Do you mind if we keep out relationship on the low?" he asked. "It's already stressful with me playing on both teams, I don't want to throw this on the fire too." I actually agree with him on this, especially after seeing how Tanaka reacted. I could care less if anyone knew I was dating him. Wait I take that back, I do not want my parents knowing, especially my mom.

"Okay," I agree. "Nothing has changed, we're just…together."

"Yeah," he chuckles with his eyes lighting up. "Together," He opens the door and starts down the stairs. "Damnit, I didn't have time to eat lunch."

"Me neither," I state as I follow behind him to our next class.


	26. Chapter 26

HINATA

I can't believe I'm one of the many people who got off on the school roof and yet I can't keep this smile off my face. I feel like I have an extra pep in my step throughout the day. I was able to focus in the rest of my classes successfully. I'm on my way to basketball practice which I'm looking forward to but not at the same time for obvious reasons. I hear my phone buzz and I pull out to see who messaged me.

Kageyama: Have fun at practice. Focus damnit!

I start to laugh as I put my phone back in my pocket and head towards the gym. I go to put my stuff up and the guys are already there.

"Any plans next weekend?" asked Tendou.

"I actually do have plans," smiled Sugawara.

"I didn't know you were dating anyone," stated Yamaguchi brushing his brown hair off his forehead.

"It hasn't been too long or anything," Sugawara replies tying his sneakers. "I'm trying not to get too caught up because this is an important time right now. We're in the play offs, and hopefully soon the championship, I mean who has time for romance right?" Tell me about it. I begin to wonder if Kageyama would even want to do anything on the weekends. I mean we did just start dating…

"Hinata, you got plans?" asked Tendou.

"Probably not," I reply before focusing on changing my clothes quickly.

"You know I almost wish we would do those goofy school dances," said Tendou. "It would be nice to party a bit."

"Party?" laughed Sugawara. "Oh god when would we have the time."

"Look, I know a freshmen in college is having a party," said Tendou smirking mischievously. "Are you guys down for going?"

"You can't be serious?" scoffed Yamaguchi with wide eyes.

"Save it brownie scout," said Tendou. "You know you want to go." Tanaka walks into the locker room and all eyes are on him, everyone suddenly becomes tense.

"Don't stop talking on my account," he scoffs making his way to a locker.

"I won't," said Tendou. "Anyway, I know this freshman in college having in a party next weekend."

"We're in the playoffs," said Sugawara. "We really shouldn't be thinking about this."

"I think we should go," said Tanaka. "I mean we have been busting our asses. I need some pussy anyway."

"Tanaka," said Yamaguchi pushing him slightly while blushing.

"What!" he exclaimed looking at us. "Like you guys don't think about it, well except for Hinata over there."

"Whatever," I muttered feeling embarrassed. All I have been thinking about is sex, sex with Kageyama. Since this morning, I have had a small fix but I still feel like it's taken over my brain.

"Let's get out there," said Yamaguchi. "I really don't want coach giving us extra laps today."

"Agreed," stated Tendou closing his locker. We start to head out to the gym floor. Coach Takeda is standing over on the side.

"How is everyone feeling today!" he greets smiling brightly at us.

"Great!" exclaimed Sugawara. "Ready to kick some ass." Coach laughs.

"Language but that is what I want to hear," he replies. "I know practice yesterday was tough. You guys are so close, we're close and I want this. I want 150% today!" We start cheering as we begin to warm up. I'm glad we're not doing drills as we are strictly working on game play. Tanaka is playing just as hard on me but at least he is not trying to foul me today. I'm beat by the end of practice because they made sure I had to fight for the ball. Tomorrow we will spend the time going over the team we will be playing this Friday night. I could use a break so I don't mind.

As quickly as we started practice we head back into the locker room to head home for the evening.

"Tendou," said Sugawara. "Tell me more about this party."

"Not much to tell," he shrugged. "Just your usual college party."

"Should we even really be doing this?" asked Yamaguchi.

"Hell yes," said Tanaka speaking up. "I'm going to get so wrecked." Tendou chuckles.

"I bet you will," Tendou smirks. "We will need to come up with a plan so Yamaguchi can come. Lord knows he could use this more than any of us." I can help but laugh a little because Yamaguchi could use going to this party and enjoying himself. "You know his parents will not allow him out unless we come up with something solid."

"So true," said Tanaka. "We can tell them we're having a study session, like a super go hard study session."

"That sounds so stupid," exclaimed Yamaguchi. "My parents would never fall for that."

"Alright," said Sugawara. "We will say we're having it at my house since I have the space for all of us. Plus my grades are better than everyone here."

"Nerd!" shouts Tendou causing us all to break out in laughter.

"Well this nerd is the perfect alibi for the night of the party," he chuckled. "So that is the plan. You guys can stay the night over if you want or if you got other plans, that's cool too."

"Thank you," droned Tanaka. "I doubt I would be coming back that night." I get dressed and head out to get on my bike to head home when Sugawara stops me.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asks.

"Everything is fine," I replied.

"I noticed you and Tanaka aren't speaking," I shrug.

"He doesn't have to talk to me if he doesn't want to," I reply. "He just needs his space for now."

"Whoa," said Suga not hiding the surprise in his voice. "That doesn't sound like you." He's right, that is Kageyama totally speaking for me just now.

"Just some wise advice I was given," I admit.

"He will talk to you when he is ready," he replies. "Who knows, I think the party would be a great time to patch things up." I just smile and say my goodbyes. We have never had tension like this on the team before. No one knows really what to do or how to address it. On the other hand I'm actually looking forward to this party.

I bike home which I don't mind today as it provided me plenty of time to think. I put up my bike and head into the house. Natsu is in the living room watching TV. I head straight to the kitchen.

"Hey mom," I greet going to see what she is cooking.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," she states looking into the pot and stirring. Smells like she is cooking dumplings which I'm okay with. "I feel like I never see you anymore. You are gone before I wake up and you come home so late."

"I'm sorry," I say because I feel bad. "It's a lot of working being on two teams."

"Are you at least having fun?" she asked sitting at the small table in the kitchen.

"I'm starting to," I replied grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "I mean I'm mostly trying to balance my school work, games, all that good stuff." Mom smiles at me.

"Look at my little man already having to adjust his busy schedule,"

"Mom," I say feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm about to go study some before dinner." She nods as I walk and grab a snack. No way I'm going to make it until dinner is ready. I head upstairs to my room changing out of my clothes taking a nice quick shower. I replay today's events in my head, I have to say this is the best day I had in a while. I'm relaxed and sitting my school's books and notes on my bed. As I have gotten older I don't really like to sit at my desk anyways. I'm making good progress when my phone rings and it's Kageyama. I'm more than excited to see that he is calling. I feel like my heart stop beating in my chest for a moment as I answer the phone.


	27. Chapter 27

HINATA

"Hey!" I exclaim unable to keep the happiness out of my voice.

"Wow, I expected you to sound exhausted," he chuckled. "How are you?" Not having a boyfriend for a while this feels kind of weird but nice. Kageyama is so caring, he called just to check up on me. I can feel myself getting worked up just from his concern alone.

"I'm doing good," I replied. "I'm just getting some studying done."

"Speaking of studying…," said Kageyama. "I hate it but we have to do it. I was thinking we could study on Sunday's."

"You think that will be enough?" I asked. I'm a little slow when it comes to catching on to certain things. I don't want to look like an idiot in front of him. I should probably be studying every single day but lately I'm too tired to do that.

"Probably not," he sighed. "Let's give it a shot and see what happens."

"Alright," I reply warming to the idea, I'm more so happy he is willing to study with me.

"How was practice? Is Tanaka still being an ass?" I couldn't help but laugh. That would be the first thing he asks me.

"No he isn't," I replied. "Things are going back to normal." That is a bit of stretch, I don't want to tell him Tanaka and I aren't talking. As long as he and I still perform at the game that is all I care about at this point. I have given up way too much for him to start acting reckless and cost us the game let alone the season. I would love to have his friendship back but also don't want to force him to be friends with me. It's just disappointing this happened over something small as me joining another team.

"Hm," hums Kageyama. I know he is doubting me but I will let him know once things have officially been resolved.

"So I have been invited to a party," I tell him.

"A party?"

"Yeah, my whole team is going."

"Should you even be thinking about a party?" asked Kageyama.

"Yes I should," I said leaning forward. "I could use a break! I have been busting my ass."

"The whole team is going huh?" He is asking me as if he thinks I'm lying about this.

"Well most of us," I admit. Kageyama seems to not like the party idea but I don't care. I'm going to enjoy myself, cut loose and been a teenager for once. I start to think to myself how great it would be if the volleyball team came too. I think I will invite them as well maybe then Kageyama will change his mind about it. "Kageyama um…do you have any plans for this Friday?"

"Not really," he replied. "Are you asking me out again?"

"No," I blushed although he can't see me. "I was just curious…can I ask you something else?"

"Yes," chuckled Kageyama. Something tells me he knew I was going to ask something else. Part of me is pleased that he knows me so well and another part of me isn't because that means I won't be able to hide shit from him if I wanted to.

"Did you like what we did earlier?" I hear the line go quiet and I wonder if I should have even brought it up.

"Yes," Why is he so brief? You think he would want to talk about it at least a little.

"Want to do it again sometime?" I ask to push his buttons. Kageyama scoffs on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah," he mumbles. I can see his embarrassed red face right now looking so handsome despite the frown he always has. We talk until it is time for me to eat dinner. I start wonder how this relationship is going to work. I mean we have a lot in common and then we don't, we are so…. different. I feel connected to him somehow, I don't know why.

The rest of the week goes quickly. I'm still adjusting to my schedule of playing on two teams. The basketball game went well as I expected. Tanaka is still not speaking to me but he did pass me the ball when I was open. I'm glad to know our little tiff has not crossed into the court. I'm currently getting ready for my volleyball game. I'm so nervous….uh oh. I rush to the toilet burying my head as I begin to throw up.

"Hinata," says Kageyama. He sounds close but far away at the same time. "Are you okay?"

"Just the usual," I whimper.

"No need to be nervous," he instructed. "You have been working hard, we have worked hard. Imagine the look on everyone face when we secure this victory tonight." I grab some tissue wiping my mouth off before flushing the toilet.

"Yeah!" I said standing up finding my voice. I head back into the locker room following my team to the floor. We're already warmed up and ready to go. We line on the court taking our positions. I have waited for this moment, this moment where I get to succeed in this sport as I have seen myself do so many times in my mind. My boyfriend beside me who practiced with me until I couldn't move anymore is worth it. I can see the opposing team pointing and laughing at me.

"Don't worry about them," smirked Noya. "They are about to be shown up soon enough. You think they would learn by now." Asahi nods.

"People who haven't seen Noya treats him the same way they're doing you," explained Asahi.

"Grave mistake," stated Noya with a dark look on his face. "I use to be 157cm but look at me now!" This is game mode and the claws are out. We all get ready to receive the first ball. I'm so into the game so far I don't notice how much time is passing. I get my moment towards the end of the 1st set when I jump along with Kageyama and Asahi blocking their setter's hit. The look on his face was worth a thousand words. Kageyama smirks at him as this is as much his victory as it is mine. We win this set and I can see the other team is hungry as coach calls us over.

"I am expecting them to start targeting Hinata," he states. "As far as they are concerned he is just a good blocker but you are more than that aren't you." I nod smiling as Kageyama and I know what's to come. Daichi is looking at us as if he is trying to figure out what's happening. It's show time. We head back out for round two.

They are fighting harder than ever but that doesn't mean we are slacking any less. Noya is taking on some power serves. I can hear when the ball smack into his arms. I'm glad to not be in the back right now because that would suck. I can take on serves but not as well as everyone else. We're still holding our own and I'm starting to sweat. The next play happens in slow motion. I see Kageyama tap a toss towards me for the first time. I spring from the ground slamming the ball across the net to the other side.

I can hear my team cheering behind me and I barely recognize my own voice as I start to scream in excitement. This is my first time hitting the ball and I feel so powerful. I can hear the whistle being blown because we getting carried away.

"Told you," said Noya glancing at the opposing team although they haven't said anything to us. They are giving us the meanest looks though. I can't help but giggle before getting back in spot. I hit so many balls after this. I can tell the team is trying hard to not let me get the ball but it's not going according to their plan. We win the 2nd set by 8 points.

We thank the other team for coming to play us before we head off the floor. I can see Yachi grinning from ear to ear before we head into the locker room. I can tell she wants to come up to me and talk but that will have to wait.

"Where did that come from?" asked Daichi. "Was that the combo you guys were working on?"

"Yes," said Kageyama. "I told you everything is fine."

"That combo can be deadly if you guys tweak a few things," stated Daichi.

"I know that," sighed Kageyama. "We will get there." He looks at me causing my core to tingle and a heat pool inside of me. I break eye contact not wanting to alarm our teammates.

"That was so awesome!" exclaimed Noya. "God I love when we get to see that look on their face!"

"I must admit it is very satisfying," said Asahi unlocking his locker.

"Even coach looked surprised," noted Noya grabbing his stuff. He should be, he told us how he wanted the combo to work. I was not in the right mind space to perform it correctly. Kageyama smirks while grabbing his items.

"I'll be right back," he said walking away. I look to make sure he is gone.

"Noya," I say lowly. "Are you interested in going to a party next weekend?"

"A party?" questioned Tsukki. "When is this?"

"It's not going to interfere with the game if that's what you mean," I drone. "My team mate Tendou knows someone at college having a party."

"Bad ass," stated Noya. "I'm there."

"I was hoping the whole team would go," I admit.

"I don't do parties," said Tskkui folding his arms. "You're saying this is a college party too. God I can only imagine the type of crap going on."

"Not all parties are the same," said Asahi. "I mean I don't see the harm in going. If we don't like it we can leave."

"Look at it as a team builder," I grin.

"Yeah," said Noya wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Kageyama walks back into the room looking at us, I just give him a weak smile removing Noya's arm.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nod yes.

"I will see you guys on Monday," I say grabbing my items. "Kageyama is my ride today." They say their good byes and I'm glad they don't mention the party. Not the kind of conversation I want to have on our way home. We get in the car and he pulls off.

"I want to do that combo again next week," he explains.

"Well duh," I tell him. "It's our secret weapon well not so much of a secret now. You think we can come up with some other stuff?"

"Maybe," he said thoughtfully. "I'm coming over to your house tomorrow so we can study, you got everything you need?"

"Yeah," I replied not looking forward to the study session but I am looking forward to spending time with him. We talk about the game some more and before I know it we are at my home. "Thanks, I will see you tomorrow." Kageyama says good bye and I can tell something is on his mind but I don't know what. I shrug it off and continue into the house. If it is serious enough he will tell me.


	28. Chapter 28

HINATA

I awake the next morning full of excitement. AIthough the game last night has me worn out I'm running around the house trying to straighten everything up. I want the house to look nice when Kageyama comes over. I fix up the living room, vacuum, clean my room, the bathroom, any place I think Kageyama might go. My mom notices when I am in the kitchen cleaning a bit.

"What's going on Shoyo?" she asked confused. I clean but not like this.

"Nothing is going on," I say out of breath. "I have a study session today. I want to make sure everything looks nice."

"A study session," smiled mom. "Since when have you had study sessions?"

"Starting now since I'm playing on two teams," I explained. "It will only be once a week, no big deal. He will be here in a few minutes."

"He who?" asked mom giving me an eye she knows I'm hiding something.

"Kageyama," I reply looking off to the side.

"I knew it was him!" she exclaimed. "Do you think he has had lunch? I can fix something for you two." Mom starts to walk over to the fridge pulling out some marinated chicken.

"I'm sure his parents would feed him before he comes here," I reply.

"Shoyo, you have a friend coming over?" asked Natsu popping into the kitchen.

"Yes I do," I reply. "It's not for fun though, we're going to be studying." Natsu made a face.

"Yuck," she whined. Mom and I laugh, Natsu like myself doesn't like to study. My phone buzzes in my pocket, Kageyama is outside.

"He's here," I announce. "Is it okay if we study in my room?"

"Of course," encouraged mom. "I need to catch up on my shows."

"Mom you said you were going to take me to the park," said Natsu looking up at her.

"Oh, is that today?" asked mom.

"Yeah," smiled Natsu. "Misoka is suppose to be meeting us there."

"Alright," said mom. "Let me cook Hinata and his friend up a quick snack. Something for them and something for you when we get back from the park."

"Thanks mom!" exclaimed Natsu taking off.

"No running in the house!" laughed mom as I head towards the door. I open the door and Kageyama is standing there in his coat with his school bag on one shoulder. He looks so handsome even bundle up in that coat. I step aside so he can come inside.

"Hey," he greeted as he slides his shoes off.

"Hey," I said taking his coat and putting it on the coat rack. "Ready to hit the books."

"I would love to physically hit these books," he jokes. "I hate studying." He rolls his eyes frowning. "I just want to learn the material and keep it moving. Are tests really necessary?"

"I'm so right there with you," I smile looking up at him trying not to be taken in by him. He has this vibe just pouring off of him. Natsu comes down the stairs dressed in boots ready for outside play. My mom pokes her head out the kitchen.

"Kageyama, how are you?" she asks.

"I'm fine, how are you?" he asks walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm doing well. I'm so glad to know you boys are getting into your studies."

"Yes," said Kageyama once inside the kitchen.

"Kageyama, did you have lunch?" asked mom putting casserole dish in the oven. "I was going to go ahead and cook something up for you all."

"I did eat," said Kageyama. "I actually brought reinforcements." He reaches into his school bag pulling out the little white bag I recognize.

"Meat buns!" I exclaim snatching the bag quickly. I immediately take one out biting into one. I can tell they are fresh as they melt into my mouth bursting with flavor. I lick my lips as a bit of the meat juice leaks out of the corner of my mouth. I see Kageyama swallow hard out of the corner of my eye.

"Shoyo," said mom. "Don't be rude! I'm still going to cook something up. Natsu is going to want something to eat when we get back from her playdate. You boys go ahead and study, I got things covered in here." I chew greedily as I grab Kageyama's hand leading him to my room. I wonder if he will notice I actually cleaned it, not a single item is out of place.

"Oh thanks for the meat buns," I tell him gripping the bag. "I love these!" Kageyama smiles as he sits his bag on my desk.

"Where are we studying?" asked Kageyama. "I only see one chair."

"I always study on my bed," I reply walking over and sitting the bag with meat buns on my night stand. "You can study at my desk if you're more comfortable that way."

"I will set up on the floor if that's okay,"

"It's fine," I replied. "I will be right back. Going to grab some water." I walk down stairs and I can see mom is putting the finishing touches on the meal she has going on the stove top as well as what's in the oven. "Did you need me to take this out the oven when it's ready mom?"

"No," she replied. "It should be ready by the time we get back. We should be gone no longer than 3 hours." I walk to the fridge grabbing two water bottles.

"Sounds good," I reply as Natsu walks into the kitchen.

"Mommy Misoka is waiting,"

"Mommy's coming," said mom walking to the coat rack. "I'll see you when we get back sweetie. Your father should be home this afternoon."

"Okay," I reply heading upstairs as they head out the door. I walk into my room to see Kageyama is on the floor with his books out already. "Water?"

"Not right now but thanks," he says not looking up. I sit both water bottles down on my nightstand. I get comfortable on my bed as I grab another meat bun before opening my textbook. God I love these things, so glad Kageyama grabbed them for me. The room is quiet except for my chewing. I have 3 more meat buns but I decide to save the rest for later. I peak at Kageyama here and there. He looks good today, what am I saying, he looks good every day. He is actually wearing jeans instead of sweat pants with a long sleeve dark blue shirt, making the hint of blue in his eyes stand out more. His hair is falling over his eyes as they focus on the work in front of him.

I blush as I look away knowing I want to kiss him right now. Focus Hinata focus. We continue on with our work. I'm actually doing pretty good and more than ready for my history test. I'm saving English for last, that subject is so hard for me. The word structures, sentences. I try to keep in mind I can play basketball in the US or even Europe knowing English could help get me further. I grab my phone seeing that we have been at it for 45 minutes, at least a lot of time has passed. The house is starting to smell good with whatever mom has baking in the oven and on the stove.

I slide off my bed standing up and stretching. I look down and Kageyama looks away from me. I know he was staring me, I could feel the heat from his gaze.

"Can I have that water now?" he asked. I grab the water handing it to him. I watch as he drinks the water looking like damn super model. I run my hands through my hair making my way back to my bed. Focus, must focus. I sit down on the bed putting up my history items and taking out the dreaded English items. I do not need to catch up on my math as I doing well there. I was lucky enough to get all my science classes out in the first two years. I see Kageyama sit the water bottle down on my nightstand. "Bathroom?"

"Out to the right," I instruct him. I watch as he quickly makes his exit and my phone buzzes on the nightstand. I see it is Yamaguchi calling. Why is he is calling? "Hello,"

"Hey my mom is going to be asking your mom about that whole study night over. Did you tell her yet?"

"Yes," I replied. "Calm down, I told her last night when I got home. She was freaking out that I'm doing a study night session and now I'm doing one today."

"Today? You're studying?"

"I have to," I replied leaning back against my headboard. "I have limited time to do it during the week without killing myself."

"Good luck with that but you know if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks but Yachi has me covered,"

"Y-y-yachi," choked Yamaguchi. "Isn't she the equipment manager for the…uh..volleyball team?"

"Yeah," I reply. "She's in my English class. I'm glad because she helped me to get better at note taking."

"She's so pretty," sighed Yamaguchi as if he is day dreaming about her.

"She's cute," I admit. "Do you like Yachi?"

"What," exclaimed Yamaguchi. "How can I like her, I don't know her."

"Not yet," I reply. "She will be at the party."

"She will, she doesn't seem like the type."

"Never judge a book by it's cover," I smile as Kageyama walks back into the room. "I have to go..uh studying and all."

"Right," said Yamaguchi. "I'll see you in school tomorrow." I end the call more than ready to give Kageyama my attention.


	29. Chapter 29

HINATA

"You didn't have to get off the phone," Kageyama says sitting down back on the floor.

"It's okay," I replied. "We're studying, I can talk to him later. What are you working on?"

"I'm working on some chemistry problems," he explains. Chemistry, ew, I wish him the best of luck with that, so glad I did not sign up for that class. Kageyama looks fluster so I had him the water to help him out. "Oh thanks," he drinks some more from the bottom before handing it back to me. I sit the bottle on my nightstand watching him wipe the corner of his mouth with his thumb. I wish I could have licked his thumb, hell maybe even the corner of his mouth, I go back to focusing on my textbook. Mom should be back in another hour and a half, time is going fast. I'm ready to eat although I have my meat buns. After a while I see Kageyama stand up and start walking back and forth slowly.

"Break?" I ask watching him pace.

"Something like that," he says. It feels weird to see someone else moving a lot and it not being me. I wonder if this is how I look to other people when I am moving a lot. I get up and walk over to him hoping to make things easier for him.

"Did you want to go for a walk?" I ask. Kageyama shakes his head no. He is acting so odd. I start to head towards my bed when Kageyama hugs me from behind. I'm surprised by this gesture but it's more than welcome. His scent surrounds me as I close my eyes melting into his strong embrace. I shift and I can feel his dick slowly becoming hard. I feel him shiver against me as if he feeling the lust pouring off me. I reluctantly pull out of the hug to turn and face him. Those eyes stare into my soul causing me to shudder, I eagerly pull him in for a kiss.

Kageyama groans as he wraps his arms tightly around my waist sliding his tongue into my mouth. I moan accepting his tongue as I begin to suck on it lightly. Kageyama deepens the kiss and I'm doing my best to keep up with him. I feel like I'm losing my grip on reality as I wrap my arms around his neck enjoying the feel of his body smothered on mine. I can feel my own arousal coming to life pressing against his leg. Kageyama slides his hands down my back until he grabs my ass.

"Mmm," I say against his lips in surprise my eyes opening wide. I close my eyes as Kageyama continues to kiss me wildly backing me up to the bed. I stop kissing him enough to say "my books" Kageyama reaches beyond me sliding the papers aside aggressively. He picks me up by my waist laying me on the bed. He looks at me with his face redder than it was earlier. I sigh as I open my legs wide for him to get in between. "Kageyama," He slides in between my legs leaning down kissing me making me forget what I wanted to say.

As Kageyama kisses me I feel all this back up passion coming to the surface as I thrust my body up because I want to get closer to him. We both groan from the contact of our dicks rubbing together. Kageyama right hand slides under my shirt and I moan feeling his hand on my bear skin. Everyone he touches feels like it is on fire and I want him to own it and put it out.

"You're sooo soft," he mutters looking down at me. His eyes are covered by his hair as if he doesn't want me to see him. "Y-your voice….you're making me crazy." I feel my cock twitch knowing I turn him on that much. I can't take it anymore as I reach for his jean buttons almost wishing he did wear sweat pants. I reach inside his boxers wrapping my small hand around his cock, I watch as Kageyama moans as his eyes roll into the back of his head. I haven't even moved my hand yet. I pull his dick through the slit in the boxers as he begins to pant from contact making me moan lowly as I feel my pulse quicken. With my left hand I free myself from my house shorts pressing my cock against Kageyama's cock. This feels so right as I wrap my hand around us both. It's a little challenging given Kageyama is a bit wider than me.

"You make me crazy too," I admit before leaning up to kiss him as I begin to thrust against him and my hand. Kageyama returns the motion as he continues to kiss me with his tongue sliding against mine. I feel like my breath is being stolen away with each passing moment as the lust between us rises. Sometimes it is hard for me to believe he not experienced and has no experience at all with guys. He has this way of making me melt.

Kageyama continues to make love to my mouth as he thrust our hips to meet each other inside my hand. Our breathing becomes more iritic as we continue to grind against each other. I feel myself becoming more sensitive the longer we go at it. I begin to feel some stickiness on my hand and I have no problem admitting I'm starting to leak, I'm not sure if Kageyama is too. This causes me to run my thumb over his crown causing him to shake lightly. I rub my thumb back and forth feeling his precum under my thumb.

"O-oh god…..ah," he moaned.

"I-I'm….getting….nghhhh…..close," I muttered beginning to move my hand up and down our shaft. Hearing him on the verge has me feeling extreme pleasure throughout my whole body. I tighten my grip on us and begin to move my hand faster. Kageyama responds by moaning and thrusting a bit faster into my hand. I bring my left hand on top of my right hand to accommodate his force. He is causing my body to rock making me feel like he is inside of me.

"Hinata….oh god….h-hahhh" moaned Kageyama. I feel his cock twitch slightly in my hands sending me into a frenzy.

"Kageyama, I'm cumming," I arch my back as I begin to ride the wave of pleasure as I start cumming on my exposed stomach. Kageyama hunches over sucking on my neck. He begins to groan into his orgasm as he cums right behind me on my stomach.

"O-ohhh..…nghhh…ughhhh," moans Kageyama. I still feeling hazy from my own orgasm that I feel completely out of it. My hand release us both falling to my side. I close my eyes blinking several times trying to calm down.

"I didn't mean to attack you," said Kagyama sitting up. He leans over me slightly grabbing tissues from my nightstand to clean off my hand and stomach.

"It's okay," I replied. "You're my boyfriend. I would be worried if you didn't want to attack me and make me feel good." Kageyama looks away smirking as he tosses the tissue. He cleans himself before buttoning his jeans straightening them up a bit. I sit up pulling my shirt down that has risen with all of the movement we were doing. I fix myself inside my shorts as I feel like I can focus now at least but I'm done studying. I start to move my school items from my bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Kageyama.

"I'm done for the day," I explain. "My mind is not there anymore."

"Is it because we…you know," I chuckle at how cute he sounds.

"Maybe," I reply sitting on my bed looking at him. Kageyama scoots closer to me.

"I would hate to see the day go to waste," he sighs. "Want to practice?"

"Always," I smirk.


	30. Chapter 30

KAGEYAMA

Being in a relationship is weird. I'm trying not to let it change anything but it seems to be spilling over into every area of my life. I feel totally embarrassed by how things went on Sunday. Hinata was actually wearing these shorts and a tee shirt, sounds harmless. He looked so cute in his shorts I couldn't help myself. I couldn't keep my eyes off his skin, I kept wanting to touch him. We should have been studying but I ended up giving in to temptation. Our studying this past Sunday was hard, not the studying itself but the focus I needed. I'm starting to feel more like the rest of the boys in class. They are always talking about sex and I thought they were such idiots not being able to control themselves. Now I find myself becoming an idiot just like them.

Practice has just concluded. We are all showered up and ready for the day ahead. Things were normal until Noya brought up his dating life.

"I have a date tonight!" stated Noya smiling hard.

"What!" exclaimed Asahi. "Who?"

"The girl from my science class," he smirked. "She asked me out!"

"Girls are certainly becoming bolder these days," said Daichi grabbing his bag from the locker.

"I like a girl who can speak her mind," said Noya. "I rather enjoy it. I had another girl ask me out but I had to turn her down."

"You had two girls ask you out?" questioned Hinata. Noya nods yes.

"It's not a big deal," he replies.

"What are you and your date doing tonight?" asked Asahi as we start to leave the locker room.

"A dinner and a movie," replied Noya. "Nothing too fancy. I had to beg my mom to let me go out on school night. Practice and team dinners are one thing but a date is a whole different level." We notice Yachi walking towards us with flowers and candy and a huge grin. I notice Hinata actually looks jealous. I'm not use to seeing him with that look on his face.

"Well now who showered you with gifts," said Daichi.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Yachi. "I went to my locker and they were already there, so romantic. I wish I knew who they were so I can give them a proper thank you."

"For sure," noted Tsukishima. "These are long steam roses. I'm sure this set them back a pretty penny."

"Indeed," said Daichi. We continue to walk towards the main building.

"I'll see you guys around," said Tsukishima breaking away from us.

"Yeah," said Noya. "I'm going to go pay my cute little date a visit." Noya walks off to his destination.

"Hinata do you have anything planned for tonight?" asked Yachi focusing on him. Hinata nods his head no. "Really? I surely thought you would have something planned."

"I do," he replies. "I'm going to basketball practice then head home and share in my sister's candy from school."

"I miss those days of elementary school day parties," sighed Asahi. "Most of the best candy came from the kids at school."

"I remember having a crap ton of candy and treats," laughed Daichi. "I use to save it though for the end of the day."

"You would," I comment. "Hinata did you want to go over notes this morning?"

"I guess," he shrugs. "Have a great day guys. Yachi, I will see you in English."

"Will do," she smiles. "I wish I could put these in some water. I'm going to have to carry these around all day." We start to go towards our normal spot on the roof. No, we're not going there to do that, I like the privacy it provides. Once we are on the roof, Hinata has his arms wrapped around himself as if he is trying to keep warm.

"You okay?" I ask although I know he's upset.

"I'm fine," he replied sitting down with his bag. "I'm not in the mood to go over notes. Can we just sit here today?"

"I'm okay with that," I reply. "I hope you don't mind me asking but is something bothering you?"

"Why would I be upset?" asked Hinata clearly agitated.

"We're dating but you don't have anything to show for it."

"We're not out as a couple so it really doesn't matter does it," he pouts. I walk closer to him cupping his face into my hands.

"It does matter," I replied looking into his eyes. I want him to see and know I would happily inform people he is mine. "Look at you, you're so upset over this. We can come out if you like. I'm only keeping this relationship a secret at your request." Hinata places his hands over mine.

"I know and I want to stay that way," he says sternly. "I want people to know me, know us as the athletes we are not the gay athletes." I hold in a chuckle because he sounds so serious about it. I lean down kissing him because I want to and it seems like he needs it. Kissing him makes me feel closer to him and I feel like it conveys what I can't say. We continue to kiss for a moment before I slide my tongue into his mouth feeling his tongue instantly. Feels like his face is heating up the inside of my hands. I can feel my breathing change as does Hinata's. I deepened the kiss tilting my head further for more leverage.

"Mmm, you trying to start something," muttered Hinata against my lips with his eyes still closed.

"No," I reply. I end saying the first thing that pops into my mind. "I just want to feel you." Hinata opens his eyes blushing as he pulls away from me.

"Um let's relax until it is time for class," he says grabbing my hand. His hard on doesn't go unnoticed by my eyes. I smile on the inside as we sit down and Hinata relaxes against my chest sitting between my legs. "Where are you going to school?"

"I'm going to university in Tokyo, what about you?"

"The same," he replies. "Which one are you going to?"

"It's in the heart of downtown," I replied. "I'm in the middle of trying to convince my parents to let me have a car. I will need a job though."

"Are you going to be able to have a job and do volleyball?" asked Hinata.

"No," I replied. "It's why I'm waiting until summer. Will you be playing at college?"

"I'm waiting to hear back," replied Hinata shifting against me. I wrap my arms over his arms laying my chin on top of his right shoulder.

"I'm sure you will hear something soon," I encourage him. I haven't even thought about the fact we're going to be going to different schools. I have come to like having him around. I wonder how are we going to make this work?

Afterschool I make it my mission to make him feel good. We have never gone out on a date and although he hasn't asked he deserves it. While he is in practice I go to pick up some flowers and make a reservation at a restaurant. I was lucky to get the reservation because I'm sure they get a lot of calls since the food there has a good reputation. I do know I want try to make this a little special for him.

I'm in the car waiting for Hinata to get out of practice. This is my first actual date. I really don't know what to do to be honest. I'm just following what I have seen on TV and in movies. I decided to get him some flowers and take him to dinner tonight, nothing fancy. I don't know why but I'm so anxious. I see Hinata walking towards the car bundle up in his coat and scarf, gym bag in hand. He opens the back door seeing the flowers right away. He sits his gym bag down before climbing into the passenger beside me.


	31. Chapter 31

KAGEYAMA

"Your mom's?" he asked.

"No, they're yours," I reply grabbing them out the backseat and handing them to him. I'm not expert when it comes to flowers but I know there are some roses these little white tiny flowers, some yellow and orange flowers adding color, it seems like something Hinata would like.

"What," he said breaking out into that smile I love. "You didn't!" I smirk knowing he is completely surprised. He was so sad earlier today, you would do the same if you saw his face. We're still not out as a couple so it's not like I could really do anything special at school.

"Let's go and eat so I can get you home," I reply. "It's already late." Hinata continues to smile as he smells the flowers.

"This is crazy!" he exclaims holding the flowers out to look at them again. He giggles a little before looking out of the window dancing in his seat a bit. I smile on the inside knowing I made the right choice to do a little something for him. I pull up to the restaurant glad I made reservations. The line is outside and wrapped around the corner. I know online the reviews were incredible but I did not think it would be a line during the week. We get to walk straight in and I can tell some older adults are surprised by this and look rather pissed off. You snooze you lose. "I feel so underdressed," We're getting settled into our booth.

"It's okay," I smiled. "I did kind of surprised you. We have plenty of time to go on much better dates." Hinata blushes as he picks up the menu.

"They have spring rolls!" he exclaimed. "Can I order that?"

"You can order whatever you want," I inform him. Now that I'm dating, going off to college soon, I will need to get a job for sure. It's getting embarrassing to have to ask my parents for money and try to explain why I need it. I pick up the menu looking over the items myself trying to decide what I want to eat. I'm considering the porterhouse steak, never tried it.

The server walks up and we place our order. Hinata is dancing a little in his seat and it's kind of cute. He decided to go for a crusted chicken with broccoli and spring rolls as our starter. Hinata looks at me with awe in his eyes.

"I can't believe we are on a date," he says. It really dawns on me this is our first real date. Besides school, studying and practice I haven't had the chance to take him out. I feel like such an idiot for that. I smile at him to hide my uneasiness regarding that statement. "I'm so glad tomorrow is Friday. Although I have a game I'm looking forward to going out."

"You mean that party," I point out. "I really don't think you should be going to that party. College studies, drinking, not to mention we have to study the next day." Hinata leans on the table.

"Most of our friends are going now,"

"What does that mean?" I ask confused.

"I invited Daichi and some of the other team members," explained Hinata suddenly looking a little scared. "They are thrilled to go."

"Of course they are," I reply rolling my eyes. "I'm surprised Daichi is even going."

"Come on we need this," explains Hinata yet again now speaking for the team. "I mean I think it's a great team builder."

"Nice try," I replied. "I guess I should go then too."

"I would love for you to be there," smiled Hinata. "Wouldn't be fun without my boyfriend and team member." I blush at the way he says boyfriend. It amazes me how joyful he makes me feel. The starter meal arrives and we are thrilled at how well the spring rolls are made and taste, even the dipping sauce is delicious.

Hinata and I lightly chat about how the next few games are important. These are games we can't afford to lose as we are now on track to play the champs. I have faith we will succeed this year. His game tomorrow night is important as it is the game that will decide if his basketball team will move forward to the finals.

I'm not ready for us to go home yet but at least I will see him school tomorrow. I walk Hinata to the front door. He looks like his usual happy self and that makes me feel even better.

"Thanks for dinner," he said looking at me. "This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," I said. I lean down giving him a kiss. It is nothing serious just short and sweet. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nods yes still smiling. He unlocks the door looking back at me one last time before he stumbles into the house. I wonder how is he going to explain those flowers to his mom.


	32. Chapter 32

HINATA

Kageyama is an undercover romantic! Who knew! I can't explain the joy I felt when he pulled up and I saw the flowers he got me. I'm dying to talk to someone about it but I can't just yet. I look in the mirror at my outfit for the party. I hope I look like college kid and not a high schooler. The weather is finally starting to warm up a little. Since it is night time I'm wearing a red hoodie, white tee, blue jeans and red sneakers. I grab my phone seeing Kageyama text me that he is downstairs. I grab my overnight bag and head out of my room. I get down stairs and my dad stops me.

"Slow down there, where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked from his seat in the arm chair.

"I'm going to a study night over," I replied.

"Study night over?" he questions. "Is that a thing now?"

"For us it is since we're still playing sports. Have to make sure we are on top of our studies right."

"Very true," said dad turning back to the TV.

"That doesn't sound very fun," said Natsu from the floor.

"It won't be," I lie. "Where's mom?"

"She has a head ache and is laying down," explained dad. "I will tell her you said good bye of course."

"Thanks dad," I smile. "I will be back tomorrow but I have my cell in case you need to reach me. I also left the information of where I'm staying tonight."

"Excellent," said dad. "You're ahead of this huh, have a good night." I wave good bye heading out the door. It sinks in that I'm going to be staying the night with Kageyama! Although my team mates will be there it still makes me happy. I was too busy focusing on the party I didn't even think about that, jesus. I remember I packed some cute pajama's, it's got cute watermelon's on the pants and my shirt is solid. I like the fun pajama's with pictures, I can't help it. I toss my stuff in the back and climb in the front seat.

"You look so happy," chuckles Kageyama shaking his head as I get buckled in.

"Of course I am!" I replied. "We just made the playoffs. How can I not be excited about that? Things are going well with Volleyball. I didn't think I was going to be able to do this but it's working." I still can't believe we got further than we did last year and made it to the final game, it's so surreal. That makes this party even better tonight. The whole team morale is high not just for the party but for our win. Things couldn't be more perfect. Kageyama begins to drive.

"Now where is this party at?" he asked.

"Oh right," I said pulling out my phone. "Tendou gave me the address earlier, let me pull it up on google maps." I get the directions pulled up and we headed just right outside of Tokyo.

"You're staying with me tonight?" asked Kageyama.

"I thought we were staying at Sugawara's," I reply.

"I don't know the guy well enough to feel comfortable staying there," explained Kageyama. "He seems nice but I would feel comfortable staying at home. I also already told my parents you are staying over." Well okay then…

"Um thanks," I reply. "They don't mind?"

"Nope," he scoffed. "They are shocked I even have friends willing to stay the night." Sure, Kageyama is rough around the edges but he is good person. Had I known it was just going to be the two of us I would have not packed my watermelon pajamas. I would have chosen something…..more mature. We are almost there when Noya sends a text saying they just arrived. I can tell the neighborhood is kind of relaxed, seems like a lot of college kids live on this street as I see several younger people walking about. Kageyama parks the car locking the doors turning on the alarm. "I hope nobody messes with my mom car."

"I'm sure it will be fine," I replied. I pull out my phone texting my basketball teammates in a group chat asking them where they were. Tendou is inside, Sugawara, Tanaka, and Yamaguchi are in route.

"I asked Noya to meet us outside," explained Kageyama. "We don't know these people." He looks around looking suspicious of everyone.

"Whatever makes you feel better," I reply as Noya comes into view.

"Hey," smiled Noya. He already has a drink in hand dawning a striped lime green and black hoodie with dark jeans and a white tee. "Everything is inside in the kitchen. Did Tsukki ever confirm if he was coming?" I roll my eyes.

"He's probably not coming if he is not here by now. It's almost 11," I point out.

"True," huffed Noya rolling his eyes. "Let's get inside. It's not exactly warm out here." We head inside and I see people everywhere. I have never seen so many people in a small amount of space. Soon as we walk into the house to the left where a dining table would be is a pool table, to the right is stairs leading to the second floor and straight ahead is hall. Kageyama and I follow Noya down the hall where we see a kitchen to the right and living room to the left. The girls and guys look so mature. Some are talking and others are dancing. Everyone looks like they having a great time. Nothing like the dances at school where people stand around not wanting to dance out of fear of looking ridiculous. I look around quickly realizing I'm the shortest person in the room, figures. We follow Noya to the kitchen and I see Tendou talking to this guy who is a giant. Not only is he tall he is wide too. I walk over in amazement wanting to see him close up.

"You're so tall," I blurt out. Tendou laughs while his friend looks at me like I'm nuts.

"Ushijima **,** this Hinata," says Tendou so casually. "Did you find the place okay?"

"Yeah," I said nodding. I look back at Ushijima. "Do you play basketball?"

"No," he scoffs looking down at me. "I wrestle." I was not expecting to hear that. "Not that phony shit they show on TV, real wrestling."

"He's really good too!" said Tendou. He notices Noya and Kageyama over by the drinks. "What are they doing here?"

"I invited them," I admit. I shift my attention back to Ushijima. "We're headed to the play offs you know."

"Oh," droned Ushijima. "This is the guy who is playing on two teams. I'm surprised you are even walking right now."

"It was rough in the beginning," I explain. "I'm doing good now though." He nods.

"You're so little but very dangerous on the court," he states. I smirk at the compliment. "I enjoy watching you play beside Tendou. I must admit you look so much smaller in person."

"What do you like best about game play?" I ask ignoring the small part.

"I love seeing you block your opponent's shots," he chuckles. I'm glad to see him laugh a little. He looks so serious. "Nothing like seeing how pissed off they get when it happens." We chat a bit more before he excuses himself before walking away leaving me with Tendou.

Kageyama walks up to me with a cup in hand, I take the cup looking at it.

"What is this?" I ask.

"It's not alcohol if that's what you think," he says. He looks at Tendou. "Hi."

"Hey yourself," said Tendou. "You do know this is a party right?"

"I'm driving," Kageyama said firmly.

"Alright," said Tendou holding up his arms in surrender. "Such a shame, these types of parties rarely have this amount of free drinks. I think Ushijima went out of his way since we made the finals. Hinata isn't driving though so he can have a drink."

"We have practice" replied Kageyama. I look at him feeling like a little kid. Although it's true I still feel like I'm being scolded.

"Tomorrow?" asked Tendou before drinking from his cup.

"No," I reply. "But I do have practice on Monday."

"Um," hummed Tendou. "I'm glad we get a mini break before we go at it hard core for the rest of the week."

"Right, have been to one of these parties before?" I ask him. Tendou nods smirking.

"I live a secret life," he laughs. "What can I say. Ushijima is very popular, he started inviting me last year. I was not going to say no." I take a sip of the punch Kageyama brought me. "Well I'm going to go find me a pretty lady to dance with. I'm sure I will see you around." Tendou walks off towards the living room that is currently the dance floor. I turn to Kageyama to see Noya walking up.

"Your teammate knows some awesome peoples," he notes. "This is nice. Did you get some of this?" He is referring to the drink in his cup.

"No," I reply. "I have to study for real tomorrow. This upcoming week with our championship game I won't have much wiggle room."

"Tell me about it," said Noya rolling his eyes. "Congrats on you guys making it to the finals."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"You guys want to go dance?" asked Noya tilting his head towards the dance floor.

"Not yet but you go ahead," I encourage him. Noya walks off disappearing into the crowd. I look at my boyfriend and he looks like he is not having any fun at all. "Kageyama do you even want to be here?"

"No I don't," he replies. "You seem to want to be here though although we don't even know who most of these people are."

"That's how most parties are," I scoff. "You're making us stand out, come on." I turn heading towards the living room where plenty of people are dancing and appear to be having a great time. I head to the floor not knowing if Kageyama is following me or not. I start dancing and I look around and see Kageyama looking slightly flustered. He is standing off to the side of the dance floor watching me. Does he not know how to dance? I continue to dance keeping my eye on him.

My favorite song starts pumping through the speakers, BTS Wings. That song was so made for me. I start jumping up and down singing at the top of my lungs.

"Wings, wings, spread my wings!" I sing a little off key. "La la la, la la la." I feel someone wrap their arms around my neck. I turn around and it's Sugawara. He starts signing along with me as we start dancing as Yamaguchi starts to dance with us. I laugh as the song finishes up. "That was hilarious." I'm out of breath but it doesn't stop me from smiling though.

"This is a huge turn up," stated Sugawara looking around. "God I'm hot already."

"Right," I said before taking a sip. "Yamaguchi you look good, we could almost be twins!" He blushes as I take in red tee with a navy jacket. He is wearing relaxed jeans with tiny rips at the knees. He looks so cute in these clothes.

"I had to lend him the jeans," explained Sugawara. "You know his parents would not like the destroyed jeans." I nod knowing his parents try to control everything in his life. I swear he needs to get away from them. It's okay for our parents to love us and want to guide us but to that extent is ridiculous. "Where are the drinks? This a celebration for us tonight!"

"This way," I say walking off the floor. They follow me and I point out the drinks as Kageyama walks up to me, I turn to him. "Will you dance with me now?"

"I'm not much of a dancer," he states.

"Dancing is easy," said Daichi walking up to us. I give him a quick hug.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"A minute," he said as Sugawara walks over to us. "Asahi is around here somewhere."

"Awesome," I reply taking a sip from my cup. "He won't be too hard to find."

"Hi, I'm Sugawara," he greets holding his hand out to Daichi.

"Nice to officially meet you," smiled Daichi. "Congrats on your team being in the finals."

"Thanks," smiled Sugawara. Is he blushing or just hot like he said. "It's nothing compared to what it could be if we were pro. We only have this one game left. It's hard to believe I will be starting college soon. College basketball season is much longer, basketball season in high school is so short."

"Well that has to feel nice," said Daichi. "I mean we have to play a ton of teams it feels like."

"The more teams the better," smirked Sugawara taking a drink from his cup as Daichi chuckles. Yamaguchi walks over to us.

"What am I missing?" he asked.

"Nothing really," said Kageyama. Seeing Yamaguchi reminded me I haven't seen Yachi.

"Kageyama, isn't Yachi coming?" I ask.

"You're the one who invited everyone," he scoffs. "I don't know." I pull out my phone sending her a text. She responses quickly saying she just pulled up.

"Kage, I'm going to meet Yachi outside," I tell him walking away. Daichi and Sugawara are talking up a storm. It's comforting to know my two captains get along well, the vibe is much better than I expected. I head out the front door and spot Yachi walking towards the house.


	33. Chapter 33

HINATA

She waves as she makes her way over to me.

"Hey!" she exclaims. "This is pretty lively huh." She looks around at some of the people lingering outside.

"Yeah," I reply looking at her dressed in a cute skirt, knee high boots, and a sweater top. Her hair is actually curled making her eyes pop even more. I would like to think Yamaguchi would approve. "I have never seen you dress up before."

"I have before," she smiles. "Most of the time at school we can't anyways. Might meet a cool college guy tonight."

"I don't know you were looking to be with anyone," I state thinking of Yamaguchi wondering if I should play cupid.

"It would be nice to start dating," she sighs as we walk into the house. "Sometimes I feel so lonely. I'm sure you can relate." I almost feel bad that I actually can't relate at all. Kageyama and I have been together a short period of time but he means everything to me, we are inseparable most of the time.

"Did you want anything to drink?" I ask. "They don't have just alcohol, there is soda and punch."

"Good," she replied. "My mom would kill me if I wrecked the car." I lead Yachi down the hall straight pass the pool table to the kitchen. Kageyama is right where I left him, he looks like a lost puppy. I know we're suppose to be keeping the relationship under wraps but I want him to dance with me.

"I'm about to head to the dance floor," I inform Yachi. "I'll see you there."

"Sure," she said. I walk over to Kageyama grabbing his hand not caring if someone sees a little hand holding. I lead him to the crowded floor. I turn to face him and his cheeks are so pink.

"Don't think so hard," I instruct him. "Let your body guide you." I start dancing and Kageyama is just standing there looking as stubborn as ever. "Come on!" Daichi appears beside Kageyama and he whispers something in his ear. I wonder what is he saying. Kageyama looks at me and sighs before he slowly starts to move. I stifle a giggle because he looks adorable when he is uncomfortable, it clearly shows. Some of our other friends make their way over to us and we're all dancing and having a great time. This turned out better than I expected! My basketball buddies getting alone great with my volleyball buddies. After a few songs I let Kageyama know I going to get something to drink. I head into the kitchen and I freeze up. Is that my ex?

I walk a little closer and it is him, no mistaking that lean body frame and extreme height. He turns around with a beer in his hand.

"Well look who we have here," he smirks.

"Haiba," I say flatly walking past him to fix my drink.

"Awww don't be that way," he replied. "Trying to be all formal, you can call me Lev. I remember when you use to call me that so easily." I can see a twinkle in his eye but it doesn't move me one bit. "What are you doing here? You wouldn't know anyone from this crowd."

"None of your business," I hiss at him.

"You have actually gotten a little taller," he notes reaching for me. I slap his hand away.

"Don't touch me," I warn him.

"Are you still mad about how things ended?" he asked. "I said I was sorry."

"I got the memo the first time," I replied. "I forgive you but that doesn't mean I have to like you or even be nice to you." I start to leave and he grabs my upper right arm with a firm grip.

"Let's talk about this," he says. "I mean we were cool once and I kind of miss talking to you."

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to be Mr. Playboy."

"Hinata," said Kageyama coming into the kitchen. I see his eyes narrow at Lev immediately as if he thinks Lev is a threat. "You were gone a while, I wanted to make sure you're okay." I snatched away from Lev's grip.

"I'm fine," I replied. "I was just on my way back."

"This guy giving you problems," stated Kageyama not intimated at all by Lev's height. Kageyama is 185 cm with Lee being 195 cm.

"No problems here," stated Lev cooly. "We are just having a friendly chat."

"Didn't look friendly," stated Kageyama looking serious.

"How would you know?" asked Lev. "You just got here. Hmmm are you interested in little red here because you seem….aggressive." I watch as Kageyama begins to grit his teeth as his fist ball up.

"Come on Kageyama," I said walking away from Lev not bothering to entertain him any further. I can tell Kageyama wants to talk about Lev. I walk into the living room with my boyfriend close behind. "Let's enjoy ourselves, don't worry about him." I notice Yachi and Yamaguchi dancing together, they look good together too. I'm hoping things will work out for them. I start dancing for a couple of songs but Kageyama still looks upset. I stop dancing no longer able to ignore his frown. I grab his hand pushing our way through the crowd and dragging him into the bathroom that happens to be open at the perfect moment. I slam the door close. I'm not mad at him, I'm mostly upset at Lev showing up. "Out with it," Kageyama snorts rolling his eyes.

"Who was that guy?" he asked. "He looked mighty comfortable touching you."

"That is my ex," I reply like it was no big deal. "Don't worry I'm not into him, let's get back to that party. I thought something more serious was troubling you."

"He's your ex!" exclaimed Kageyama. He looks so shocked. "You're damn right this is bothering me. You never mentioned you had an ex." I fold my arms feeling bad shifting my gaze.

"Well yeah," I replied turning back to him, his face goes stone. "I'm not going to apologize for dating him because I really liked him at that time. Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Okay," said Kageyama pushing past me to leave the bathroom.

"Really!" I exclaim because I didn't think he would be so mad. I wasn't trying to hide this from him I just don't see the point in bringing him up. I try to follow him but he is walking so fast. I bump into someone hard. I look up and see Tanaka. "Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it," he says casually. I continue through the crowd when I see Yamaguchi.

"Hinata! I got her number!" he exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked.

"You know," he said lowly.

"Oh right," I said. I can't even be completely joyful in this moment because I'm so worried about my boyfriend. "That's great. Um have you seen Kageyama?"

"Yeah he went into the kitchen," said Yamaguchi. I start to head towards the kitchen. I walk in there and Kageyama is standing there talking to Noya. I can see he refilled his cup. Noya sees me and smiles.

"Enjoying your night?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I got like 3 numbers!" exclaimed Noya. "I'm not trying to see a whole bunch of different girls at once but at least I will have my pickings you know." I nod knowing damn well I can't relate to what he is saying. "I think most us are getting lucky. I'm glad they don't know how young we are."

"I think some of them know but don't care," stated Kageyama.

"Well we are lucky then," said Noya.

"What about the girl at school?" I question.

"Oh her," laughed Noya. "We went on one date, I didn't make her my girlfriend." Wow, that's kind of harsh. "Don't worry about her, she knows we're not a thing. Have you seen Tanaka?"

"Yeah," I reply. "He's on the dance floor."

"He is a cool dude," noted Noya. "He's been my wingman tonight."

"Wingman?" I question.

"Yeah, do you not know anything about getting women?"

"Nope," I admit. Noya laughs not thinking anything of it.

"I'll see you guys later," he says looking at his phone. "Man it's almost one am. I wonder what time Daichi wants to leave." I shrug as Noya walks off. I look at my boyfriend and he still looks very unhappy.

"Kageyama, can we talk please,"

"We can talk later," he replies. "You said not right now," I regret saying that now. "Let's just enjoy what's left of the night." He walks towards the living room joining Yachi and Yamaguchi. I push away the feeling of guilt and the need to please him deciding to focus on myself. I head to the floor and begin dancing and twirling around like a mad person. I was expecting him to come over at some point and try to stop me but he didn't, that made me dance harder. I have few dances with a couple of girls and some alone. I glance here and there to see what Kageyama is doing but he is just chatting with our teammates when he can, other than that he is posted up by the wall. It is almost 2am and I'm more than ready to go now.

I feel Lev's arms wrap around my waist from behind, I know it is Lev without even seeing him. I turn around removing his hands wanting to knock his teeth in.

"I told you not to touch me," I hiss at him.

"Aww you don't want to dance with me," he teases. "Dancing and touching are two different things." He leans in close "I swear you have gotten even cuter in the past year." He tries to grab my face.

"Stop it!" I exclaim dodging his hand. "We're not friends. Keep doing whatever you have been doing this past year."

"Are you acting like this because of that guy?" he asked. I know he is referring to Kageyama.

"I don't know who you are talking about it," I reply. Lev smirks at me.

"You know who I'm talking about," he chuckles. "That guy that interrupted our conversation. He seems…rather protective of you. Who is he?"

"He's my teammate," I reply. "I just want to enjoy this party so please leave me alone."

"You know me better than that," he chuckles as he grabs my waist. "All I'm asking for is one dance."

"Don't touch him," said Kageyama appearing at my side. Where the hell did he come from?

"Mind your business," said Lev not releasing me. "This doesn't concern you." Kageyama snatches me out of Lev's arm.

"Fuck you," said Kageyama before punching Lev in the face. I look on in shock as Lev bends over to the side from the impact of this hit, at least he is still on his feet. I see Lev glare at Kageyama from his bent over position. I recognize that face, I grab Kageyama's hand and start dragging him out of the house. I know Lev is going to want to kill him. I'm not trying to have my first college party end in a fight.

"Hey asshole!" yell Lev starting to come after us. A few people stop to see what is going on thanks to Lev's big mouth. Asahi stepped in front of him alongside Noya with Tanaka.

"You don't want to do this," said Asahi.

"Yes I do!" barked Lev. "Move!" I can hear my friends standing their ground but I don't hear the rest as I get Kageyama outside.

"Come on Kageyama," I say looking at him. "I think it's best if we go now. I'm not in the mood to be at the party anymore." Kageyama glares me not saying anything before moving towards the car. We didn't park too far but not close either, we are almost there when I see Kageyama stop suddenly leaning over hurling on the sidewalk. Wait is he drunk?


	34. Chapter 34

HINATA

"Kageyama what the fuck," I said. I watch as the vomit pours from his mouth, geez how much did he drink? I would feel bad but I still can't believe this. "You weren't suppose to be drinking?"

"Whatever," he muttered. He starts to throw up some more stopping him from saying anything further. When he stops vomiting I take the keys from his jean pocket.

"I'm driving," I announce. "I can't believe you Kageyama." He looks hurt by what I said but I can't help it. He is usually so responsible and this….this is just reckless. We finally arrive to the car. I open the car door helping Kageyama inside the car. I climb into the driver seat adjusting it and the mirrors as Kageyama is taller than me. His mom has a nice car, I have always known this but being behind the wheel makes me appreciate it more. She drives an Infiniti while his dad has the Lexus. Makes me wonder what kind of car they will give him when he goes away to college. I take off towards Kageyama's house. "You said we can talk later so let's talk. Why are you so bothered by Lev? I mean it's over between us, you completely overreacted back there. I can't believe you got this drunk!"

"Stop yelling," said Kageyama. "I-I didn't mean to lose it back there." I roll my eyes.

"I'm not buying it," I state. "You don't pick fights with anyone. I'm sorry I never told you more about Lev but what's to say, he's an asshole." Kageyama is slumped over looking out the window. I sigh as I decide to leave it alone for now. I pull into his parents drive way parking the car perfectly. Kageyama gets out grabbing my bags from the backseat he is stumbling a little bit but enough to cause outrage from his parents. I'm sure they are sleep anyway.

We walk into a dark house. Kageyama pulls out his phone using it as a light to get to his room. I follow close behind holding on to his arm until we are in his room. He heaves my bag across the room with a loud thump.

"Kageyama, your parents," I whisper.

"Their room is at the other end of the house," he replies pulling his shirt off. I swallow hard looking at his naked chest. I shake my head trying to clear it of any sexual thoughts walking up to him.

"I'm sorry," I apologize again. "Please stop being mad." Kageyama sighs and I can smell the alcohol on his breath. Kageyama looks frustrated like he is trying to decide if he wants to talk or not.

"I just…I just got so furious," he explains running his hands through his hair. "The thought of that idiot being with you, touching you, the fact that had the balls to do it in front me. I couldn't stand it." I grab the sides of his face.

"Hey, I'm with you. You don't have to worry about him or any other guy," Kageyama places his hands over mine.

"This is harder than I ever imagined," he said looking down at his feet. "I can't stop thinking about you….I think I'm falling in love with you." My heart speeds up in my chest as I begin to feel like I can't breathe.

"W-wha.." I stammer not even finishing my sentence. I drop my hands as I try to register what he just said, Kageyama allows his hands to come down, opening and closing his fist as it he is trying to calm down. I don't know how to respond to that. Kageyama finally looks at me.

"I think I might be in love with you," he says closing the gap between us looking up at me. His eyes are beginning to water. "I-I-I'm scared." He covers his face with both hands is if he if is ashamed? Embarrassed?

"Don't be scared," I replied. "Why are you scared?"

"I'm scared to lose who I am," he replies sitting on his bed. "I'm seriously confused right now. How am I going to work, go to school, spend time with you?"

"Kageyama," I say sadly because I didn't know he was falling in love with me, to be honest I'm falling in love with him too. I try not to think about it so much because there is a lot going in my life right now. I'm fortunate to even be in this relationship.

"I don't want to talk about this," he sniffles standing up. He removes his clothes and I get up doing the same. I'm about to pull out my PJ's when I see Kageyama climb naked into bed turning away from me. Should I sleep naked beside him? I decide to sleep in a tee shirt. It feels wrong somehow sleeping in his bed completely naked. I went to Kageyama's volleyball draw pulling out a tee shirt. I pull the short over my head smiling a little smelling Kageyama's scent on the shirt despite it being clean. I climb into the bed and drape my arms over Kageyama's waist trying to comfort him.

"I'm falling love with you too," I admit. Kageyama shifts turning over to face me. I have never seen him like this. I wonder if it's the alcohol he had that is making him this emotional. Everyone responds differently to alcohol, not sure what drunk Kageyama is like since I've never seen him drunk. Kageyama leans in pressing his lips against mine. In this moment, I know I'm no longer falling in love with him, I am in love with him. I deepen the kiss wrapping my free arm around his neck. God I love him, I love him so much. I kiss harder Kageyama trying to convey my feeling to him, I think he is getting it as he kisses me back just as passionately. "A-ahhh," he just grinded against me.

"Hinata," he moans crawling on top of me forcing me on my back. I look up into his eyes and I can see he is there but it is slightly muddy due to his drinking. "I want us to do it," No way…..

"W-we can't," I exclaim. I lower my voice to continue. "You're drunk and your parents are home. We are lucky they didn't come in here." Kageyama leans in closely to me.

"I'm little buzz," he admits bringing his lips closer to mine. They are not touching but almost. If I wanted to I could stick my tongue out lick his lips. "I'm fully aware of what I'm doing." He thrusts against me causing me to bit my lip from the amount of pleasure I feel from that little small thrust. Is he trying to break me?

"I think we should wait," I say slowly. Hardest thing I have had to say in a while. Kageyama doesn't say anything as he lends down and starts to kiss my neck as he grabs my hard dick and starts to stroke. "A-aaghhh," This is what I get for only wearing a tee shirt. At the same time I love the feel of his hands, on my skin, on dick, stroking me better than I ever could. I arch my back into the feeling seeking more. "Ohhh….Kageyama….fuucc…." He moves his mouth to my nipple, flicking his tongue across it repeatedly. I grip his back squirming because the feeling is overwhelming. Kageyama tightens his grip as he continues to stroke me with his hands as he takes my nipple completely into his mouth. "Oh fuckkkk….." I moan as Kagayama releases my nipple. He begins to kiss down my stomach as his hand continues to bring me pleasure. I begin to thrust into his hand trying to meet him.

I'm loving the way he is making me feel, this feels like nothing I have felt before. At the same time, I wasn't in love with him like I am now. I begin to imagine what sex with him would be like. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as feel his lips on my cock. I try to sit up but lose my balance when Kageyama swallows me moaning as if I'm the best thing he has ever tasted in his life. I fall back on the pillow groaning and slightly withering. His mouth feels so wonderful I'm trying to hold to this reality and not float away. He is drunk and seems to be really good at this for never doing it before. I want to continue feeling this way, feeling this way with Kageyama. I keep my voice at bay as much as I can with soft moans and whimpers here or there. That is until Kageyama starts to bob his head up and down.

"K-Kageyama…nghhhh…stop…ahhh…," I say feeling my orgasm near. I'm usually not this fast but everything feels too good tonight. Kageyama hollows out his cheeks creating a tighter, wetter feel. I can't help myself as I begin to thrust into his mouth. "I-I'm going to….mmmm….c-cum..h-hhaaah…..pleassseeee….ahhh," I'm doing my best not to blow my load in his mouth. Kageyama does some type of movement with his tongue while he still has my dick in his mouth. "Shiitttt," It has me gripping his sheets as I moan a little louder than I have been so far. Kageyama stops and I feel him shift on the bed. I'm panting still feeling his mouth on my dick although it is long gone by now. I open my eyes slightly to see Kageyama rubbing his dick down with lotion. My eyes open wide as I think he is going to try and enter me. Instead he slides between my legs sitting up but he closes my legs holding it against the left side of his body. His penis is still on top of mine and it feels so warm, wet, beating like it has its own heart resting between my thighs.

Kageyama looks down at me beginning to pant and he has yet to even move. I stare back at him swallowing my nerves that are building up. He looks so intense and I wonder what is running through his mind. He rolls his hips slowly as if he has done this before. I gasp at good it feels. I moan lowly turning my face away embarrassed at the debouched sounds escaping my mouth. Kageyama continues to slowly rock his hips into my thighs. I guess he wanted to feel more begins he reaches his right hand down wrapping it around both of own crowns easily. Kageyama has big hands so this is a simple task for him. My cock is already sensitive and it doesn't take long for me to feel this. I feel like I'm going to pass out from feeling this much pleasure. I groan trying to stifle a moan.

"You….ahhh….feel soooo fucking….good…h-hahh," moaned Kageyama as he holds my legs and continues to roll his hips between my legs thrusting into his own hand. "Ughhh…..God you're so wet." I start to blush because I'm leaking something terrible at this point. I feel his fingertips run over the tip smearing my pre cum. I bit my lip to keep from moaning so loudly, god he is breaking me. Kageyama rolls his hips into me slowing down further, each movement at this time is more precise. "You like this?" I nod yes because there are no words for how I feel right now. I'm almost to the point I can't even think straight. "Imagine if I was….a-ahhh….inside you right now…nhhhhh," I moan because I certainly can imagine how he would make me feel. I squeeze my legs tighter taking his breath away. Kageyama hip rolls turn into full blown thrusts. Skin slapping against my thighs, his hand gripping our crown tighter than I thought possible, our precum wetting our two crowns, making everything more wet, more slick, and this time I can't hold back.

"A-a-ahhhh….shitttt," I moan as I start feel the pleasure rip through my body. My back arches towards Kageyama as if he is pulling my life from my body. "A-ahh….h-hahh…" I'm gripping Kageyama's sheets violently as my toes begin to curl. "Nghhhh" I begin to shudder a little towards the end of my orgasm.

"Ahhh…yes Hinata….fuck yes…" moans Kageyama. He starts to thrust harder between my legs causing slapping sounds between our skin to become louder. I lock eyes with Kageyama as he releases my now sticky cock to hold just his own. I see Kageyama mouth slightly part and my eyes roll into the back of my head knowing he is cumming. "Fuucckkk….h-hahh…." I can tell Kageyama had to fight for this orgasm and it hit him really hard. "Mmmm….Hinata….hahhh…" He is gasping for breath as his thrust begin to slow down as if he doesn't want this to end. Kageyama lets my legs down as he falls beside me, he is breathing hard as I am. I'm wrapping my head around the fact he went down on me and then this. Not that I didn't enjoy it but it was certainly a surprise among other things like his half love confession. I turn to ask him what made him do this but he is already asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

KAGEYAMA

I groan as I see the light peeking through my curtains. Damnit I thought I closed them all the way. I sit up adjusting them before laying back in bed. Man the sheets feel really good right now. I shift around a bit suddenly remembering that I'm naked, I usually don't sleep this way at all. I look to my left and see Hinata is still asleep. I can help but notice how at peace he looks in my bed. The left over alcohol on my breath is awful and I want to get rid of that taste right away.

I sit up as I start to think about last night and I feel like a complete idiot. I'm not talking about the sex, I'm talking about the party. I sigh remembering it. I don't know why I was so jealous of Lev. I mean the guy did rub me the wrong way, ex-boyfriend or not Hinata told him on more than one occasion to keep his hands to himself and he didn't. Although I was buzzed I don't regret punching that bastard in the face.

I get out of the bed and throw some clothes on, just sweats and a tee shirt. I head into the hall straight to the bathroom to wash up. I think about everything I said to Hinata last night. I love him. I love him with all my heart but I can't let this affect things in my life. That punch to Lee's face is a damn good example, it's something I would never do. I work hard to keep my record clean and stay out of trouble so I will have no issues when it comes to playing on the Olympic volleyball team. I finish up in the bathroom heading downstairs and I see my dad in the kitchen.

"Morning," he greets.

"Morning," I mumble.

"How did studying go last night?" he asked sipping his coffee.

"It was good," I reply knowing if I don't answer it will lead to trouble.

"Glad to hear it," he replied sitting down at the table. "Your buddy up there still sleeping."

"Yes," I replied. "Is mom going to be cooking her famous breakfast?"

"Don't you think I would be eating right now," chuckled dad. "She went to a hair appointment early this morning. You know that means we won't see her for a while."

"Alright, I might take my study buddy out for breakfast. It's the least I can do."

"Good host as always," smiles dad. "You should really learn how to cook." I smirk as I leave the kitchen because not even my dad knows how to cook. I don't even think he can boil water. I climb the stairs and head back into my room. I stand there looking at Hinata sleep for a little bit feeling like a damn weirdo. I begin to straighten up my room since there is stuff everywhere from last night.

I wonder if Hinata does want to have sex with me. Did me hitting Lev and acting like an ass last night turn him off forever? Ugh too many questions I can't answer right now. I sit down at my desk hooking up my laptop to do a bit of studying. Once I click the link to get on the internet I started to wonder how to go about having sex.

Sure most people know how men have sex but is there anything else I need to know. I blush just from thinking about it as I pull up google. I'm not sure how to go about it, I'll start with how to have safe anal sex. Then I begin to wonder if Hinata is a top or bottom? I start to think of him topping Lev. That guy seems to be too aggressive to take it up the ass but you never know. Either way properly knowing how to have anal sex is still something I would like to know about.

Hinata easily sleeps another two hours. I guess I wore him out last night. I did not plan to do what I did, it just happened. I figured sticking my dick between his legs would feel good and be the closest I get to be inside of him. It was wonderful and well worth the effort. His dick, ugh it was great. Does that sound weird? I enjoyed taking him into my mouth and making him feel such joy. I seriously love him, everything about him. I'm still a little shy but I feel open when I'm around him. I'm happy to hear him finally stir. I turn around to face him swing my desk chair around. He looks at my through hooded eyes.

"Hey," I say from my desk.

"Hey," he says. I don't know why but I suddenly feel panicky.

"Uh my mom stepped out this morning so I wanted to take you out for breakfast," I suggest.

"Okay," he says slowly. "I'm still tired. Is it okay if I just lay here a little while longer?"

"Sure," I tell him because he does still look tired. "You need anything?"

"No," he replied. "I would like to be held by you though." I can't help but smile. I'm glad to know I didn't freak him out last night, why else would he be asking to cuddle.

"That's something I can do," I say standing up. I climb back into my bed trying to wrap my arms around him when he turns over.

"I want to lay on you," he explains. I lay back on my pillows as Hinata curls into my side like a cat. I can tell something is heavy on his mind. I rub his back up and down as he relaxes into my side. I'm trying to think of what to say. I don't feel the need to apologize for last night and I'm not sure if he is up to talking right now.

"Did you sleep okay?" I inquire.

"Yeah," he said. "I slept just fine." He sighs. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lev." I swallow hard.

"It's okay," I replied. "You have apologized enough. Care to tell me why you dislike him so much?"

"He hurt me," said Hinata still laying on my chest. "He played at our school for 1st year and transferred to one our opposing schools his last 2 years but we got along really well. He actually asked me and I remember being so happy. Being gay in the world of sports is still consider taboo. He was also the first guy to show me any interest. The fact that we both loved basketball just made us even more of a perfect couple. Everything was fine at first but then when he went off to college I started to hear from him less. I took the bus to see him one day. I probably should have called but I wanted to surprised him. I get to his dorm and I see this guy leaving out and he is at the door topless with his pants unbuttoned. Doesn't take a genius to know what happened." I can feel his back become tense. "I didn't even go over to him I just left. I stopped returning his calls or attempts to reach me online. He showed up to up at school when I was on my way practice demanding to know what my problem was. He had the nerve to try and deny what he did."

"I'm glad you decided to not let him date you anymore," I reply. "Most people would not do that when they love the person." Hinata laughs nervously.

"I didn't love him at all," he replies. "It didn't make it hurt any less." I'm glad to know he was not in love with Lev at all. I can tell I have nothing to worry about because he never brought him up until he had to. It's as if Hinata was acting as if the relationship never happened. "Although you punching him in the face was hilarious." I chuckle.

"I didn't like him touching you," I admit. Hinata lifts his head so he can look at me while still laying into my side. I see his face begins to turn pink.

"Do you really want to have um you know…sex with me?" God why does this have to be so embarrassing. I know I'm in love with him so it shouldn't be this hard. My face feels hot as I give him my response.

"Yes," I reply slowly before breaking eye contact. I feel Hinata shift his top leg covering more of my leg. My hand squeezes his back a little. "I was buzzed last night by the time we got back here. I was not drunk to the point of not remembering anything. I'm ready to take that step with you."

"Are you sure?" asked Hinata. I nod yes. I think of how to further explain myself. I'm very thankful that Hinata is not the type to press for sex. He just enjoys being with me as we are.

"Um I do plan to be with you," I replied. "Do you plan to be with me forever?" I can see Hinata shift uncomfortably.

"Forever is a long time," he states. "I mean anything can happen."

"I know," I replied. "I just want to make sure you're not going to get bored of me or decide you want something else. I know things can happen but I want to know you're going to try and stay with me."

"I will," replied Hinata smiling. He leans in kissing my cheek dodging my lips altogether. "Sorry, morning breathe." I laugh.

"I don't mind morning breathe as long as it's yours," I explain. I lean in kissing him and he allows me this time. I can feel him start to get hard against the side of my leg. I wish my dad wasn't here so I can take him right here, right now. Hinata pulls out of the kiss giving me a sweet smile. "My mom had a hair appointment and had to leave early this morning. Are you ready to head out for breakfast now?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Hinata. "Let me go wash up so we can head out. Can't head out with our essence left behind on my skin." I blush deeply as Hinata grabs some pants from my draw before walking into the hall and I'm glad he did. Last thing I need is dad seeing him without bottoms. I frown as I realize my parents will not be happy about me dating men, more so my mom. I'm in love and I'm not letting him go no matter what.


	36. Chapter 36

KAGEYAMA

I head to my closet and pull out a tee and some jeans. The weather is now starting to get warm which I'm thrilled about since we have spring training soon. Hinata is going to have to miss the upcoming game this week because of playoff game. He is also going to miss a whole week of practice but we have training camp and he can make up for the time then. I'm disappointed to have him missing but we all knew it was going to happen at some point. Our game is earlier in the day allowing us to be able to attend his championship game that night thankfully. I don't want to miss my boyfriend in action for anything or anybody. I'm fully dressed by the time he returns to the room.

"Your dad is so nice," he smiled.

"You met my dad?" I asked not sure if I should be worried or not.

"Yeah," he laughed. "He seems impressed that you had a friend stay over. Are you that stand offish?"

"I can be," I replied. "The weather is suppose to be nice today so I think we can get away with a jacket."

"Nice," said Hinata grabbing his bag. I have to turn away as he gets dressed because I have that feeling of wanting to touch him. We can't fool around with my dad in the house. Hinata gets dressed quickly and manages to do a little something with his hair, personally, like it when it is all over the place. We head downstairs and my dad is just standing up from the loveseat.

"I'm assuming you need the car," he stated.

"Please?" I ask.

"Sure thing," he replied handing me the keys from his pocket. "Would you mind bringing me something back?"

"We got you covered!" exclaimed Hinata. "What would you like?" He looks at his watch.

"Well it's almost lunch so get me a BTL with a side salad, ranch dressing."

"Done," smiled Hinata. Dad laughs.

"I like him," he smiles at me. "He's a keeper, don't scare this friend off." Friend, sure, we head out the door. It is a 20-minute drive to the restaurant we're going to, nothing too fancy. It is one of those you can easily stop in, eat and leave. Hinata wastes no time asking me questions.

"When do you want us to do it?" he asked. "I'm not rushing you but I'm just curious."

"I don't know," I muttered. "I mean whenever we can and our parents aren't home."

"That is a no go for me," he replied. "My mom is always home."

"My parents tend to leave sometimes but it's a gamble," I explained.

"Maybe we shouldn't try planning it and just let it happen," explained Hinata. "That's what I did."

"Is it now?" I question not sure if I want to hear more about his previous sex life.

"Well for me at least," he blushes. "This is so weird."

"What's weird?" I asked.

"Just talking about this," he explains. "It's really tough for some weird reason." I know what he means.

"It's okay," I reply grabbing his hand. "Let's remind ourselves that we want to be together, it's okay for us to want to do this." I think before continuing. "Hinata I do have a question. Uh.." I clear my throat "Do you top or bottom?"

Hinata looks at me as if he is surprised I asked. He squeezes my hand a little.

"I do both," he admits. "I prefer being a bottom though." What does that mean? Does that mean he topped Lev after all? "The answer is yes if that is what you're thinking. It was only a couple of times. Like I said I prefer to be the bottom. I feel more connected to my partner." That makes sense I guess. I frown because I still don't like the idea of Lev having Hinata in any way, form or fashion. Hinata places other hand under my hand that is already holding him making him cradle my hand. It is very comforting and makes me feel loved.

I continue towards the restaurant as we discuss how we are going to spend the rest of the day. Hinata said he is still tired from all the excitement so he plans to go home and rest. That would be best with all the practice he is going to be doing this upcoming week. In the main time, I'm going to be doing some more research. I want his first time with me to be perfect.

We're seated in a booth and I inform the server we will be ordering to go at the end. She is very polite and said it's fine. Hinata is looking at me like he wants to jump across this table and do naughty things with me. I chuckle before breaking eye contact.

"I should be getting my letter from the college this week," he says before sipping his cold sweet tea.

"I'm sure it will be good news," I replied. "Are you going to stay on campus?"

"I have to or get a roommate," he replies. "I can't withstand to making a 2-hour commute to school on a bike." I start to laugh.

"Good point," I replied. "I will be staying at home."

"Lucky," said Hinata.

"Not so lucky," I huffed. "I will be working during this summer to save up money. I think my parents are willing to buy me a car but I have to pay for the upkeep and all that stuff."

"So true," said Hinata. "It's why my parents only have one car for the most part. Lucky for us mostly the work my mother does is from the house. My dad tries to always fix the car himself whenever something goes wrong."

"Very useful skill to have indeed," I reply. "So uh if you do the roommate bit, who is going to be your roommate?"

"It would have been Tanaka," he sighs. "I now have to make other arrangements. Tendou is going to be staying with his friend who had the party. Do you think I should look into moving into a house like that?" I frown because I think it is a terrible idea.

"Let's not focus on that right now." I say patting his hand. "You got time to think about it." He nods smiling. I see out of the corner of my eye someone walking towards us. I look closely and it's Yamaguchi and Yachi. I'm surprised to see them together. Yachi curls have now turned into waves. She is wearing skinny jeans with a long sleeve shirt and a scarf. Yamaquchi is wearing his normal attire of jeans, shirt, and a jacket. I don't know much about Yamaguchi but I like talking to him. He is very laid back, not loud or nosy as some of Hinata's teammates.

"Hey!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Hi," smiled Yachi waving. "I hope you don't mind that we came over to say hello.

"No, not at all," said Hinata. "Are you guys just getting here?"

"Yeah," replied Yamaguchi.

"Please sit down," I tell them. "You have people looking over here."

"We won't stay long," said Yachi. "We will get our own table. We kind of wanted to follow up on last night."

"What's to follow up on?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"That fight was pretty bad," said Yachi folding her arms.

"Oh no," said Hinata. I can see his heart sink.

"The cops ended up being called," said Yamaguchi. "Noya is a great fighter. He jumped on Lev like it was no big deal." Hinata sighs before putting his head into his hands. "They were trying to stop Lev from coming after you guys but he kept on trying to get past them. He did take the first swing trying to hit Asahi and that's when Noya pounced."

"Kageyama, why did you hit that guy?" asked Yachi. "I wasn't standing close by but everyone is saying you hit him for no reason."

"I had a reason," I reply. "He was bothering Hinata."

"I tried to tell her Lev can be persistent," explained Yamaguchi. "I never liked the guy, something about him seems off." This is why me and this guy are cool.

"You know about Lee?" I ask.

"My team knows about Lev," said Hinata as if he was annoyed that I asked. "Sorry Yachi, we didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"I know," she sighs. "We got out of there before the cops arrived since we're underaged. I could hear the sirens though as we were leaving. Not sure if I want to go to a college party again after that. I guess I will let you get back to it. Glad to see you both are okay."

"See you tomorrow," said Yamaguchi standing up. "Make sure to get some rest."

"Will do," smiled Hinata. He looks at me. "I feel awful about yesterday."

"I don't," I replied as the server came up. If I had the chance I would probably hit Lev again. She took our order and walked away quickly. I like the fact she is not hovering like some servers do. The rest of our lunch is enjoyable we finish up and head back to the house. My dad is more than glad to see the food when I return. Hinata is currently gathering his items to head home. I want him to stay but I know he needs to go.

"So when we have a study over again?" I ask in a somewhat joking manner.

"I don't know," giggled Hinata zipping his bag. "Maybe sometime soon." He begins to smile. I walk over kissing him because I miss him already and he has not even left yet. Hinata sighs into the kiss as I wrap my arms around his waist. In response Hinata wraps his arms around my neck sliding his left hand into my arm. I moan into his mouth as I deepen our kiss. Before I know it we are making out. That was not my intention at all. Hinata is beginning to pant into my mouth almost breaking me. "What are you trying to do Kageyama?" he whispers.

"Nothing at all," I reply looking down at him. "I just wanted to kiss you." Hinata blushes and I kiss his cheek having to restrain myself from kissing him further. "Come on, let's get you home." I take Hinata home with so much on my mind regarding our future.


	37. Chapter 37

HINATA

I get to school and walk over to where my basketball teammates are. I want to apologize to them for what happened.

"Surprised to see you here," states Tendou.

"Tendou I'm so sorry," I apologize.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I heard Lev was being a jerk. I still don't know why you went out with him."

"I ask myself that still from time to time," I say sitting at the table. "No need for me focusing on the past. We're broken up now and I will never be him again."

"How come you're not dating anyone else?" asked Tendou. "You're a pretty cool guy, fun to hang out with." I blush from the compliments as I laugh nervously.

"When would I have time," I point out. "I mean I barely have time to do anything as it is now." I can see Yamaguchi and Tendou staring at me hard. "What?"

"So there is nothing going on between you and Kageyama?" asked Yamaguchi with a raised eyebrow. It took everything in me to keep me from turning anymore red.

"What, why would you say that?" I ask avoiding the question.

"You two did seem pretty close at the party," noted Tendou. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"We were not close at the party," I replied. "I couldn't even get him to dance for crying out loud. Daichi had to say something to him to get him to dance."

"I know what I saw," said Tendou as his eyes shift to Tanaka as he makes his way over to the table. I look and notice the bruise on his cheek right away.

"Oh my god Tanaka," I said standing up. This is my first time speaking to him since we stopped talking.

"Don't worry about it," said Tanaka sitting down. "I tried to tell that ass to let it go but he didn't want to. He tried to push on me and that guy Asahi. Noya wasn't having and jumped the guy."

"Yeah about that," said Tendou. "You and Noya seem pretty close there. You playing for both teams?" Tendou smirks as Tanaka makes this face while I try not to laugh.

"Uh no," he says. "We did have a great night with two girls that were friends. Hands down the best looking of the night. I'm surprised they were not all talk."

"TMI, I don't know why you worry," said Yamaguchi. "You always get the girls."

"I do, don't I," he grinned. "So I saw you leaving with Yachi the night of the party and you didn't return my text! What the hell. Did our little Yamaguchi get a night cap?" Yamaguchi starts to blush.

"Sorry, my parents were all over me when I got home that morning," he explained. "Nothing happened anyway. We just hung out and then went to get something to eat in the morning. It was a really pleasant non-pressuring time together."

"Um hm," said Tanaka. "I bet." I believe Yamaguchi because neither him or Yachi are the type to move quick in relationships from what I have seen. "Where is Suga?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Tanaka rolls his eyes.

"He has been disappearing a lot lately but whatever," shrugged Tanaka. "You guys ready for this weekend?"

"I'm ready to get this over with," stated Tendou. "I'm ready to get our trophy and head home."

"You're not worried we might lose?" asked Yamaguchi.

"No!" Tanaka and I exclaimed. Tanaka clears his throat.

"You know better than to talk to me like that in my presence," he replied. "Universe he didn't mean it. We're taking that trophy!" I begin to chuckle because I know what he means. We talk a little bit longer before heading to our first class for the day.

The rest of the week we trained harder than we ever have. Compared to last year we have been practicing in the mornings, the evenings, I haven't even been able to see Kageyama because of all the practice we're doing. I haven't been able to play a volleyball game in the past two weeks, couldn't practice with them this past week but they seem to be holding up well without me. I will make up for it when we go to training camp this upcoming week.

"This is it," said Coach. "I know you guys are motivated and will do well tonight. Just remember everything we did in training and you all shall succeed, Sugawara you have anything to add?"

"Not at all," he replied. "You said it all. Let's go guys." We all walk into on the court taking our places. I feel like I'm starting to sweat from the intense atmosphere. I never get tired of seeing the crowd, the encouragement along with the roar of cheers. I scan the audience and I spot Kageyama along with Yachi, Noya, and Daichi. I'm on high alert, I want this win so badly. I have waited years for this moment. I can't help but smile just a little bit. I'm disappointed their team got the ball at tip off.

I feel like things are happening so quickly. We are all in our zone, we're hitting out shots, making great passes I even manage to block some passes. At half time we're still confident. When we enter the 4th quarter we are more concerned with securing our win. Yamaguchi had to sit out for a bit because he is starting to make little mistakes. He just recently came back to the floor and is making better decisions. This is much better than last year because I'm focused. We are excited and feeling it as I can see it on my team members face.

I'm in the middle of trying to pass the ball when I get fouled. That asshole elbowed me in the face! I'm lucky he didn't break my nose. I look at the clock and there is on a minute left in the game. The score is still close for me to make any mistakes. I take a shot making one. I swallow hard as I get ready for my second one. I end up missing it but I can't focus on that as we still have a chance to win this. We take off down the court fighting to get the ball. I can see Tanaka close to losing it and the game has not even ended yet.

Tendou manages to get the ball and I feel much better as he gets a 3 point shot tying the game. Oh god I do not want to go into overtime. Sugawara has the same look on his face as well begging for us to not go into overtime. This is the first time I have ever been so happy to see someone get fouled on our team. Yes, help us to win this game. Sugawara gets up and walks to the 3 point line. I take my place on the side ready for this to be over with. Sugawara misses the first shot and my heart drops. He makes his second shot but it doesn't matter, we lost the game. I can hear the gym erupt into cheers. I can't believe it. How could this happen. I can't even speak. I look at my team mates and they are in shock as much as I am.

"I-I'm sorry," apologized Sugawara. "I don't know what happened."

"You all did your best," stated Coach walking up to us. "Let's thank the other team for a good game." I'm so mad I don't want to thank them. I want to play them again, win like we should have. This was our game damnit! We line up and thank the team for a good game. I head into the locker room behind Tanaka who kicks over a trash can.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he screamed.

"Tanaka, let it go," said Tendou. "We're all upset and I don't have the energy to deal with your temper right now."

"I'm so sorry," said Sugawara. "I don't know what happened."

"What do you mean you don't know!" barked Tanaka walking up to Sugawara with his fist balled up. "You really think I didn't figure out you fucking that captain on the volleyball team!" I watch as Sugawara face turns red.

"That has nothing to do what happened out there!" screamed Sugawara pointing towards the gym floor. "How dare you!" Tanaka waves him off as he goes into his locker grabbing his items. I can't even say anything as it dawns on me what's happening.

"You know what," said Tanaka. "I'm sick of being the one who carries this team. I'm sick of being the one who takes this shit serious."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Tendou. "We all do take this seriously!"

"Let's just calm down," said Yamaguchi looking worried.

"You don't get to talk either," said Tanaka walking towards the door. "You're so pussy wiped and you haven't gotten any."

"Jesus," said Tendou. "You can leave if you're going to have that kind of attitude."

"Gladly," said Tanaka walking out of the locker room as coach walks in.

"Where is Tanaka going?" asked Coach. "We could hear shouting outside."

"It's nothing," said Sugawara turning to his locker. I can see he is visibly upset as the rest of do. Coach notices how tense things are.

"I still want to take you all out for dinner since you have worked very hard," he explains. "I will schedule that for a little later. It seems none of you're up for that task this evening."

"Thanks coach," says Tendou. Coach walks back out of the locker room. "Tanaka is out of line." Yamaguchi nodded in agreement.

"He is acting as if we can't have a social life," said Yamaguchi. "Of course there are things we could do better but it is what is." I look at Sugawara who angrily grabs his bag walking out of the locker room not wanting to speak to the rest of us. Tendou sighs.

"I would have never thought Sugawara was dating that guy," he said grabbing his stuff.

"I think he was hiding it and for good reason," I say speaking up. I can't help but think about Kageyama. I understand wanting to keep your relationship under wraps, look at how Tanaka acted. I finally make it to my locker sadly packing everything up. I walk out of the locker room to see the other team still celebrating and so full of life. I sigh as I make my way over to my mom, dad, and Natsu.


	38. Chapter 38

HINATA

"Oh sweetie," said my mom reaching to me. I'm not in the mood to be babied but it's my mom, I decide to let her hug me. I pull out of the hug and we start to head towards the car. I'm looking down not really making eye contact with anyone.

"You play so well son," stated dad. "All of you did. Maybe the other team was just better." I look in time to see mom shoot dad a look. I sigh because that is all I ever hear, the other team is better, bullshit. I want something to show for how good we are, how good I am. Once we get outside of the doors I see Kageyama walking up to me along with Yachi.

"Hi," greets Kageyama. "I know you are leaving but can I talk to Hinata?"

"Sure you can," smiled mom. "Honey, this is Kageyama, he plays on the volleyball team with Hinata."

"Nice to meet you," said dad shaking his hand. Kageyama smiles.

"This is Yachi our equipment manager," explains Kageyama. Yachi smiles and waves.

"Hinata why don't you go with your friends," said mom. "We can take your stuff home."

"Thanks," I mutter because what I want more than anything is to be in my boyfriend's arms right now. My dad takes my bag and my parents with Natsu walk away. I fold my arms still agitated. "Can we please get out of here." Kageyama puts a comforting hand on my back leading me out of the gym. We were playing at a bigger gym in Tokoyo so we have a long drive back.

"I'm sorry about you know," said Yachi. "You guys were great tonight."

"Not great enough," I mumble looking down at my feet.

"Daichi left with Sugawara," explained Kageyama. "What happened in the locker room? Sugawara broke down crying when he got to Daichi."

"It was horrible," said Yachi. "I don't think it had anything to do with the game lost either." She has no idea how right she is. I know Sugawara was upset over the loss but what Tanaka said pushed salt into his open wound. We reach the parking lot. "Don't worry Hinata we're going to win that volleyball game and you will win your championship."

"It's not the same," I choke out. "Basketball is my first love, it means everything to me." This time I can't stop the tears from falling.

"I got it from here," said Kageyama. He bits Yachi farewell before leading me away to his mother's car opening the door for me to climb inside. By the time I'm seated in the cars I am crying so hard I feel like I can't breathe. This lost is worse than last year. What if it was my fault we lost. I don't stop crying until we are pulling up to Kageyama's house. My eyes feel sore and my voice is so horse. He helps me out of the car and into the house. "Go to my room, I'm going to get you some water."

I walk up the stairs and to Kageyama's room. I look around feeling at home here and that is much welcomed at this moment. I remove my shirt that is now dry from the sweat I endured during the game since I didn't shower afterwards. I walk over to the mirror over his dresser looking at my face. My eyes are red from all the crying, my cheeks are stained with tears, I look a mess. I hear Kageyama enter his room, I turn to look at him as he walks over to me.

"I'm running a bath for you," he explains handing me the glass of water. I take it looking at him. "I know you don't want to talk right now, I get it. I hope the bath makes you feel more at peace." Kageyama kisses my left cheek. "Liens are in the bathroom."

"You're parents…"

"They are out at one of my dad's client's dinner party," he explained. "You don't have to worry about them bothering you." I drink some water before heading to the bathroom. Kageyama also left me some clothes to change into. He is so thoughtful making me love him more. I remove the rest of my clothes showering quickly before sitting in the bath. It feels good on my muscles causing me to relax which I didn't think was possible.

I start replay the whole game in my mind. Thinking I could change anything and everything that could have lead us to win the game. I know everyone on our team could have done something differently, something better, including Tanaka. I start crying again but not as hard this time. I hear a knock on the door distracting me.

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked Kageyama. "You have been in there for almost 2 hours." Upon him stating this I look down noticing the water is cold and my fingers turned to wrinkles.

"I'm fine," I called out standing up. I let the water out of the tub. I use the towel to dry off and place on the clothes Kageyama lent me. I feel like I can't even think like myself right now. I feel like I am on the outside watching everything happen. I head into his room and he is sitting at his computer.

"Did you need something to eat?" he asked standing up looking concerned.

"I'm not hungry," I said lowly walking over to his bed. I climb under the covers turning over not even wanting to face him. I feel just awful because tomorrow we're leaving for training camp and my mind is not there. My heart wants everything to go well at volleyball training camp but I feel like such a….loser. Kageyama climbs into the bed behind me and he wraps his arm around my waist. I sigh because he is making me feel better without even trying.

I'm lying there for a while in silence. I finally turn over facing him. We're just looking at each other, not saying anything. I'm glad he is not trying to talk to me like my mom was doing. It was so frustrating listening to her try to make me feel better. This, this silence, being in my boyfriend's bed is making me feel better. I snuggle a little closer to his chest burying my face in it. I breath in his scent feeling something other calm. I shift a little and realize I'm starting to get hard. I'm surprised I can even be turned on in a moment like this.

His hand begins to rub my back up and down. I moan a little with my arousal level rising. Kageyama hand seems to be warming up as he continues to rub my back. He starts to pant a little making me moan again. I kiss his chest before I shift leaning up to press my lips into his. I'm glad when he returns the kiss instead of saying we shouldn't be doing this right now. I need this now more than anything in this moment happening right now. I hear Kageyama groan as he thrust his dick against mine.

"A-ahhhh," I moan before sliding my tongue in his mouth hungrily. I begin to thrust back against Kageyama as he continues to assault my tongue. I let my walls down completely wanting to feel everything he has to offer. I want Kageyama to take me. I shift out of the kiss turning my face into his pillow. Kageyama leans down kissing my neck softly before licking in small strokes. "Nggghhhh….." Kageyama hands begin to grip my back harder with each passing moment. I begin to hug him back with my free arm. I lose myself in all the kissing and feeling up we're doing and I'm just fine with that. Kageyama climbs on top of me allowing me to open my legs to him.

We are both still fully clothed but it doesn't stop this from feeling any less pleasurable. Kageyama hovers over me as I slide my hand under his shirt and begin feeling his skin on his back, smooth, so toned. I moan a lot louder as his lips make their way to my neck. "H-hahhh….." He begins to nibble, lick and suck my skin in the area causing me to thrust against more aggressively than I was doing before. Fuck.

"Ahhh…..ahhhhh….." says Kageyama into my neck. I guess he couldn't restrain himself any longer. He sits up pulling his shirt off quickly before he reaches for the band of the sweatpants pulling them down. The whole scene is intense as he watches me while doing this as if I was going to ask him to stop. He leans over me bringing our lips together once again. I begin kissing him seeking the feelings that are building up. Feeling his bare chest against mine has me soring. I slide my hand up into hair massage it as we continue to grind against one another. My cock feels so good against the fabric of Kageyama pants as I continue little thrust against it. I can feel his heat though the pants between my legs as well, it's driving me a little crazier. I open my eyes when I feel Kageyama wet fingers at my entrance. I look at him to see if what he is doing is really happening. He slowly slides a finger in as his head hangs low moaning as if doing this alone has brought him the greatest pleasure.

"O-ohh…." I moan breaking eye contact as I close my eyes. Kageyama begins to slide his finger back and forth working on stretching me. I grip his shoulder as I fight to not cum too soon. He hasn't even found my spot but he feels so good, his fingers feel good. He is so good at this it's frightening, maybe I'm just sensitive. Kageyama moans when he is finally able to get in a second figure.

"Ahhhh…..fuck," he moaned.

"K-Kageyama…h-hahhh…." I arch my back as I feel my orgasm getting closer. This has nothing to do with him touching my prostate, it's just the way he makes me feel. I swallow another moan as I fight off my orgasm. "Nnnggghhh….a-ahh…." My body starts to shake a little. Kageyama is panting hard as he removes his fingers. I finally manage to open my eyes enough to see Kageyama face. His face is so red as I watch him reach for a condom.

I wonder if he had tonight planned. I'm not sure but at this point I don't even care. I'm more than ready to make love to my boyfriend. Kageyama comes over to me closer to me. I bring my left hand up to his cheek to confirm that this is okay without saying anything. He just nods his head yes before leaning down to kiss me. I open my mouth allowing his tongue to slide back inside. I can feel the pressure as Kageyama begins to slide inside of me.

"Ahhhh…..," I moan lowly.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks breaking the kiss.

"No," I reply. "You're fine." Kageyama keeps going as he gets further inside of me his moans increase. I'm not sure if he is going to make it at this point. "Kageyama?"

"I'm fine," he said. Now that he is completely inside of me I guess he should be okay. "Just give me a minute."

"Can I move?" I ask him.

"No! Not yet. I'm very….sensitive at the moment."

"Can I kiss you?" Kageyama smiles as he looks down at me.

"I guess kissing is okay," he continues to smile. He leans down to kiss me and I do my best not to move which is very hard to do. His lips massaging against mine almost has me moaning. "A-ahhhh…..kissing me turns you on that much?" He lays his forehead against mine.

"Why you ask?" I breathe against his lips.

"You're squeezing me," he moans.

"Sorry," I apologize feeling a little guilty. "I'm really trying not to move."

"It's okay," he replies. Kageyama shifts his weight slightly. "You can move now if you want to." I shift around as Kageyama face contorts into a very serious tone. I locate my prostate successfully locking my legs around his waist.

"I was finding my happy place," I explain to him. "You can keep going now." Kageyama thrust his hips forward earning a huge cry from me. "H-hahhh…ahhh" It's been a while since I have anyone inside of me. I would feel a little embarrassed is Kageyama hadn't made an embarrassing moan of his own. He leans down kissing me thrusting his hips once again. He seems to have found a good rhythm as I start to bounce as his thrusts become fiercer. I wrap my arms around his neck to limit my bouncing.

"I-I'm cumming," moaned Kageyama as he continues to rock his hips. He moans into my mouth as I reach my peak.

"Mmmm…" I moan into his mouth as I experience my own orgasm. My cum spreads out on my stomach as Kageyama continues to kiss me as he finishes his orgasm. He finally stops moving his hips and I almost wish we both could have lasted longer. I really enjoyed this moment with him. Kageyama is leaning over me while still inside of me. I know I'm going to be really sore in the morning but it's so worth it. "W-was I okay?"

"You were great," I replied turning to look at him. "I'm surprised you knew to stretch me." Kageyama looks proud. "Did you do your homework on this?" He blushes slightly as he nods yes.

"I wanted to make sure we did this properly," he explained. "We are both men and I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't," I replied. "You made me feel really good." Kageyama smiles blushing even deeper. He finally removes himself cleaning up before cuddling with me. I now feel okay enough to discuss the game. "T-this year hurt more than last year. I poured my soul into this game, this season, just in an instant it was gone." Kageyama squeezes me tightly.

"I know it hurts," he said softly. "Let's just focus on volleyball for now. You still have another championship to win. You will get your chance at basketball again at college. You will be playing with more experienced people and I'm sure you will go all the way then and actually make it." I smile to myself and say something I didn't want to yet.

"God I love you," I say holding on to Kageyama's arm. I close my eyes. I wasn't suppose to confess, at least not yet.

"I love you too," he whispers in my ear before kissing the side of my neck. I start smile as I realize this relationship is 100% real. With Lev we never even cuddled after having sex.

"How do you know you love me?" I asked. I'm curious to know what he is going to say. This is his first real relationship after all.

"I would die for you," he admits. "I care about you more than I care about myself. I will do anything to ensure you're happy." I turn to face him still laying down. He is blushing up to his ears. "I love you Shoyo," I can't help myself as I lean in kissing him.

"I love you Tobio," I mutter against his lips. God I feel so dazed right now. The love we have is overwhelming…..it feels incredible.

I finish up at Kageyama's before heading home. We would have gone for a 2nd round but he was still over sensitive from having sex for the first time which I can relate to. I'm in my room packing my bag for training camp tomorrow. We have to be dropped off at the school at 6am as we're taking a bus as team to the camp. I hear my mom knock on my door.

"Come in," Mom comes into the room.

"You seem to be in a good mood," she notes.

"Just a little," I reply trying to downplay the fact that I'm in love and over the moon. "Kageyama is right. I have another championship to focus on, volleyball."

"Um hm," said mom. "I'm glad to know you're not dwelling on this lost. You boys really did play a good game, sadly someone had to lose." I roll my eyes as my back is turned to her. We shouldn't have lost that damn game! "Are you excited for this training camp?"

"Yes," I reply zipping up my bag. "We get to practice and train against other teams. Apparently, they have been doing this for years."

"You still need me to drop you off in the morning?"

"Please," Mom smiles and gives me a hug. She pulls out of the hug.

"How long have you been in love Shoyo?" I blush as my mouth drops open. I shift my eyes to the dresser in my room closing my mouth into a tight line.

"How do you even know I'm in love?" I asked.

"I know my son," she smiled. "Is it Kageyama?"

"Mommm…" I say shyly.

"Um hm" she smiles knowingly. "I will let you get your rest. We will talk about this at some point." I nod knowing she will bring it up later. I laugh out loud once she leaves the room wondering if it is that obvious that I'm in love with Kageyama. I don't want that to come across in training camp. This training is serious business. I make sure I have everything I need. I go to sleep trying to focus on my training for the week and not Kageyama.


	39. Chapter 39

KAGEYAMA

"Have a good time at training camp," said mom. I'm getting out of the car and grabbing my bag from the backseat.

"Thanks mom," I reply as she gets out of the car. "I'm sure it will be the same as always." She gives me a hug.

"I'll miss you," she says before kissing my cheek. I watch my mom get in the car and ride off before heading over to the bus. I see the bottom opened for the bags. I put my bag inside greeting coach.

Last night could have been more perfect. I feel so bad Shoyo team losing their game. This year he handled it better in my opinion. At least he wasn't on the floor crying like before. I thought having sex would be the last thing he would want to do. Apparently, he was in the mood much to our benefit. I blush as I recall our confession shortly afterwards.

It was too cute the way he confessed. I wasn't trying to confess but the mood felt right. I never thought I would fall in love let alone this hard. Yesterday we could hear the shouting from the locker room and when I see Tanaka come out I know he lost it on his team mates which is not fair at all. Hinata still hasn't told me what he said. I tried asking last night but he didn't want to talk about it so it must be really bad. Long as he didn't put his hands on Shoyo we're good.

I noticed Daichi sitting over off to the side of the gym doors on a bench. He would be here before the rest of us, he is the captain after all. He looks like he has a lot on his mind. He is sitting on the bench hunched over. I shove my hands in my jacket pocket as I make my way over to him.

"Hey," I say greeting him as I got closer.

"Oh hey," said Daichi looking stressed. He never looks stressed, he always has a plan for…well everything.

"You good?" I asked.

"No, I'm not," he admits. "Sugawara was so upset yesterday." I sit down next to him.

"Hinata too," I replied. "He was in shock for a while. I have never seen him so quiet." Daichi looks at me.

"Sugawara was upset about the game but he was more upset about the fact Tanaka blamed our relationship on them losing." I can't keep the look of surprise off my face.

"I thought you guys just met at the party?" I inquired. Daichi looks ashamed but only for a second.

"It was a front," he sighs. "We have been dating since the beginning of the school year." I was about to say something but he cut me off. "Yes, you're the first person I'm telling. I feel comfortable telling you since you're dating Hinata."

"How do you even know we're dating?" I asked. Daichi chuckles.

"You look at him the way I stare at Sugawara," he explains.

"Shit, Hinata doesn't want anyone to know,"

"I doubt anyone knows," said Daichi. "I mean I only know because I know what to look for. I don't think I have ever seen you date anyone."

"I haven't,"

"He must be something really special," He is, he is worth everything. I want to take care of him and ensure he is happy, truly happy.

"Did Sugawara tell you what Tanaka said?" I ask.

"Yeah," replied Daichi with this dark look washing over his face. "I don't want to see him anytime soon because I will not be responsible for what I do to him. Like I said previously, he blamed our relationship for the loss of the game. He also went after Yamaguchi."

"Yamaguchi? He doesn't even get out like that."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Daichi. "Sugawara told me how Hinata and Tanaka wasn't talking because he thought he joined the volleyball team for you."

"That is not why he joined," I frowned. I didn't know any of this. How could he keep something like this from me? Maybe because he thought it was a basketball team problem. I'm not really sure but I would like to know. "That guy needs to chill out."

"He is almost like you but 10 times worse," laughed Daichi. Glad to see his ass can find humor in this.

"Whatever," I muttered. I see Noya and Asahi getting dropped off.

"We have more company now," said Daichi. He gives me a knowing nod that our secret will be safe.

"Daich,i" I say standing up. "Can I talk to you later about um stuff." Daichi smirks nodding, I think he knows what I mean by stuff.

"Man this never gets old," said Noya full of energy.

"How is Hinata?" asked Asahi. I sigh because something tells me this is going to be a theme.

"He's fine," I lie. "I would prefer if you didn't bring up yesterday's game so he can focus on our game."

"I hear you there," said Noya folding his arms. "That sucks so much that they lost. I really thought they had it." Asahi nods in agreement. I look off in the distance and I can see Tsukki approaching, looks like he walked up here. "I wonder how much our little friends have grown."

"I would usually complain but I would like for them to provide us some type of challenge this year," I state recalling last year we dominated training camp.

"We have Hinata this year," said Daichi. "It should be interesting since none of them have played him yet." We played them but Hinata was off doing basketball stuff. I can't wait to see how they take to him. I watch as Hinata's mom pulls up. I feel my stomach do flip flops. I look away trying not to smile because I'm so happy to see him. I walk closer to the bus where I see Yachi is getting comfortable in the front seat. Hinata walks over to me and he smiles, I'm smiling back at him before I had a chance to stop myself.

"Where do I put my bags?" he asked.

"I got it for you," said Daichi. "You guys can go ahead and get on the bus. We will be leaving shortly." I actually want to hold his hand but can't do that. I let Hinata go ahead of me to pick our seats. We're pretty much at the back along with Tsukki and one of our first years.

"How did you sleep last night?" I asked.

"I slept pretty good," he said getting comfortable by the window. "You?"

"Uh same," I reply.

"I don't what to expect," he says looking at me. "I'm a little nervous but excited as well."

"You should be!" said Noya turning around in his seat. "We're playing the two schools that give us a run for a money except last year we ran all over them. We dominated them in the games we played this season. I can't wait for them to see you play."

"I'm sure they upped their game," said Asahi. "They're just as competitive as we are." Hinata nods and they begin to talk about the games we had up until this point. I'm too distracted to even really listen. The guys finally settle down about half way to the training camp. Hinata takes my hand making me feel at peace. It is hidden so no one can see it. My boyfriend drifts off to sleep and something tells me he didn't really sleep well last night. I look out the window in time to see us pulling up to the training camp. I'm more than ready to get started.

"Shoyo," I whisper in his ear. "We're here." Hinata opens his eyes and looks at me blushing. He turns to look out the window before looking back at me.


	40. Chapter 40

KAGEYAMA

"Be careful getting off the bus," said Yachi. "We will put up our items before eating breakfast and having our first practice session."

"Good," said Noya. "I'm starving."

"Should have taken that banana I offered this morning," said Asahi stretching before standing up. We all start to climb off the bus lining up to receive our items.

"I'll show you around when I get a chance," I explain to Hinata.

"Why?" asked Tsukishima. "There is not much to see." I ignore him.

"I was expecting the place to be bigger," Hinata states looking around.

"It's the right size," I shrug. "It's only 3 teams here after all."

"Why just 3?" asked Hinata.

"We're the closest," explained Tsukishima. "It's friendly competition. They help us improve, we help them improve."

"That is so cool!" explained Hinata. "They would never do that in basketball. It is pretty serious for the most part, I prefer friendly competition." Tsukki just looks at Hinata like he is crazy before grabbing his bag.

"I'm sure there will be nothing friendly about this competition since we beat them this year," said Tsukishima before walking away. I'm sure Hinata will fit in with the guys just fine. I grab my bag and wait for Hinata as I lead him into the building. He follows me to the side area where all 3 teams will be sleeping. I purposely pick a corner for us just in case we may need release. For now, I'm perfectly fine but I want to plan ahead.

"Ready for some breakfast?" I ask him.

"You know I am," he chuckled. We walk into the lunch room and I can see Nekoma are already there. They are sitting down chowing away. Hinata notices Kenma immediately.

"There's a guy my height!" he exclaims pointing. I slap his hand down.

"Don't point," I tell him. "That is Kenma and he is one of Nekoma High setter's. As Noya said don't let the height fool you. He is very good at reading people and adapting game play."

"I can't wait to play them!" he exclaimed with this sparkle in his eye. Thank god he is looking more like himself.

"Load up!" said Noya rubbing his hands together. "We're going to need the fuel for sure." Hinata grins as he loads up on rice, scrambled eggs, and bits of sausage. I grab the same thing accept switching out sausage for bacon. The equipment managers usually cook our meals for us and they do a fabulous job. My favorite cook graduated last year. I'm hoping these girls can step up to the plate. We grab our seats at the table and begin eating. I'm trying not to eat fast but I'm ready to get on the court. Half way through the meal Kuroo walks up to our table.

"Welcome back," he smirks.

"Same," I reply glaring at him.

"Who's this little guy?" he asked nodding his head at Hinata.

"Don't you worry about that," said Noya with his mouth full. "You can meet him on the court."

"You guys are at it already," said Kenma walking up with his arms folded.

"I'm just saying," said Noya. Hinata is watching the interaction looking as if he is deciding if he should say anything.

"Well then," said Kuroo. "I look forward to seeing you there, come on Kenma."

"Come where?" he asked. "We have to wait for Fukurodani Academy to arrive."

"We can get a head start," said Kuroo grabbing Kenma and dragging him out of the door.

"What was that about?" asked Hinata. "He seems like Tsukki like he doesn't want to play or something."

"I resent that," said Tsukishima.

"I don't know," I shrug. "Kenma is really good so I don't why he acts like he doesn't care." I can see the wheels going on in Hinata's mind. He's going to find out why Kenma didn't seem excited about the game, I know he will because it is who he is.

We all finish I meal and walk excitedly into the gym. Hinata looks around grinning. For a training camp the room is big and room and has great lightly. Although in the evening the sun can sometimes hit one side of the gym blinding the team on that side. I don't mind since I'm up to the challenge as it helps with my reflexes.

"I have been waiting for this," said Noya rubbing his hands together.

"More than the final game at the tournament?" asked Asahi.

"It comes second!" said Noya. We look at our coaches as they're talking at the moment.

"You guys know what to do," said Daichi. "Warm up." We head to the other side of the gym that is not occupied and begin warming up. I'm going over in my head all the plays I want us to use. I studied Nekoma High for a short bit before training camp and they have gotten better if I say so myself. I guess they have nothing to lose at this point. The teams they were up against were not very skilled though no offense to them, then they got to us. We all know how that played out. We walk over to Daichi for instructions. "I want to see what they have improved in. Hinata, Kageyama and Asahi, I want you all taking the back first. Tsukishima, you are up front with me and Kinoshita."

"Sounds good," said Tsukishima. We all walk to our places as we wait for the first serve. Kuroo is serving and I'm expecting it to be a blunder. I hope he does not target Hinata. No such luck. We watch as the ball flies in his direction. I finally spring into action jumping in front Hinata and tapping the ball in the air. I can see Hinata not looking pleased about my interference.

"Got it," called Daichi getting the ball. He taps the ball over to Tsukishima who sees and opening taking it. I'm happy to know we scored the first point. I can see Kuroo frown and I know this is going to get serious quick. I watch as Yaku try to encourage Kuroo but he looks like he doesn't want to hear any of that. "Kageyama," I walk over to Daichi. "Calm down, that was Hinata's ball."

"He would have got knocked on his ass if not for me," I stated.

"Maybe, maybe not," he said. "Don't do that again." I walk back to my spot and I do notice Hinata is frowning. I know he is mad I took his ball. I will let him take on the serve this time and see how he fairs. Kuroo switches it up trying to target a space he thinks is empty. Asahi quickly taps the ball and passes it to Kinoshita. I look as Kinoshita continues to make mistakes and misjudges the ball allowing it to hit the floor. Are you kidding me! That was an easy hit at best.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"It's okay," said Daichi. "Shake it off, you got it next time." I'm sure my face reflects that I'm not happy. Shit like this could cost us the spring tournament, I refuse to let that happen. We complete the first set actually losing by 2 points. Would have been 1 point had Kinoshita not let an easy ball drop. I see Kenma talking to his team no doubt about how they are going to try and beat us. I turn towards our own huddle to hear what our plans will be.

"Can Kageyama and I use our combo now?" asked Hinata.

"That is the plan," said Daichi. "I put you in the back because I didn't want them to see what you're capable of yet."

"This is just a practice game," droned Tsukishima. "Does it even matter? We already beat them."

"We have had this conversation before Tsukishima," said Daichi warningly. "The point is to play as if this is a real game and this is what I would really do! You're a 3rd year you should know better by now." Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "Let's rotate and show what we're completely made of."

"Yeah!" we cheer before taking our places on the floor. I tune everything out except for me, my boyfriend and my teammates. Hinata I listen to carefully to get in sync with him, we usually are but I always like to make sure. Kenma is in the back where he is swearing. His serves are okay so I'm glad we get one up on them.

"Got it," called Tsukishima. He taps the ball over to me. I see Kuroo getting ready with his other teammates. No, I'm not the one you should be worried about. I tap the ball over to Hinata and he hits the ball with all his might. Kuroo jumps high enough to tip the ball.

"Damnit!" I hear Hinata hiss. "Why is he so damn tall!" Kuroo chuckled.

"Not bad little guy," he said. "You got a wicked jump and powerful hits." I glare at Kuroo not liking how he is talking to Hinata.

"Not bad yourself," replied Hinata putting his hands on his hips. "Don't worry I will get you."

"You think so?" asked Kuroo looking down at him.

"I know so," smirked Hinata. We get back into position. We go back forth for a while before Hinata and I are granted with another opportunity. Hinata sores through the air quicker than before smacking the ball with everything in him. The ball lands right inside the line. Kuroo and his teammates look shocked as we start to celebrate and dance. This is not a live game and we can dance all we want! It's so nice to see Hinata laughing and celebrating. I see Kuroo eyes get dark. I give Hinata a look that lets him know to expect a shit storm.

We're on high alert. Hinata is really wearing himself out without running back and forth. I feel like he is getting distracted with his rival known as Kuroo. Those two have been at it as if there is no one else on the court. Hinata ran into the net once already and actually bumped into me a few times. Our chemistry is off now because his vendetta. We lose the 2nd set by one point. Kenma looks bored while the rest of his team is celebrating.

"This can't be it!" screamed Hinata. "Another game, now!"

"The results aren't going to change," said Kuroo. I watch as Hinata grit his teeth. Damnit Kuroo today is not the day to be gloating. Hinata is still healing from his basketball team lost and I know he feels like he has more to prove. We play another 2 sets and lose them both.

"Again!" screams Hinata.

"What?" said Kuroo.

"I want to play again!" said Hinata.

"It's lunch time now," said Kuroo. "Plus the other team has just arrived. Maybe they will have fun whooping up on you too." I hear Hinata growl.

"Let's go eat and greet Fukurodani," says Coach Ukai. I sigh as I jog to catch up with Hinata. I grab his hand to stop him from walking any further.

"Can we talk?" I ask him.

"I guess," he sighs looking clearly stressed snatching his hand away from me.

"You guys aren't going to eat?" asked Yachi.

"We will be right there," I said leading Hinata to the room we're all staying in. Once inside I make sure we're alone before speaking.


	41. Chapter 41

KAGEYAMA

"What the hell was that out there. You completely lost focus!"

"I didn't," cried Hinata defensively. "I was busting my ass out there."

"We all were!" I exclaimed. "We could barely use our combo because you were out there trying to do your own thing."

"I wasn't," he cried. "I was just playing the game."

"You're full of shit," I reply not afraid to tell him the truth. "You losing that basketball game has you completely off. You were doing great in the first game then you got so concerned with whatever beef you have with Kuroo." Hinata narrows his eyes at me.

"Don't you dare bring up my basketball game," he snaps. "I'm playing just fine." He walks away from me and I almost yelled at him but I decide to let him go. He is still emotional from the lost and I just want him to see that. I need him to get focused. We only have 3 weeks left in our season. I'm counting the final game in the spring tournament because I know we're going to kill it. I head into the cafeteria and I can already see the Fukurodani team has arrived and started to get some lunch. I'm glad to see the equipment managers made cold cut sandwiches with a side of fruit. I prefer to not have anything heavy right now.

"Do we really have to go on the morning jogs?" whined Noya. "I want to sleep in."

"No can do," said Daichi. "We have to be able to keep up with Aobajosai."

"God yes," groaned Asahi. "Although I'm looking forward to seeing the look on their face when we take the title." Noya chuckles as I sit down getting comfortable. Hinata doesn't even want to sit next to me as he is sitting on the corner next to Noya and across from Daichi. He is being such a baby about this.

"Just in time for some grub!" exclaimed Bokuto walking into the small cafeteria. Akaashi looks annoyed while looking around the room.

"Bokuto, you're too loud," he said lowly but I could hear him.

"They know how I am," he says moving towards the food line. "Look at all the new faces!" Akaashi rolls his eyes and follows behind him.

"He thinks he is so cool," said Noya before munching on his sandwich.

"I am cool!" shouted Bokuto obviously hearing Noya. I watch as Akaashi tries to calm him down. I chuckle because he has not changed at all. "I'm 3rd best out of all of you here."

"Yet you're not number one," stated Kuroo.

"That was uncalled for," pouted Bokuto.

"3rd in the county," repeated Hinata. "That is pretty impressive." Bokuto hears this and starts grinning from ear to ear, oh god. He grabs his food and makes his way over to Hinata.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed. "I'm very proud and worked hard to get where I am." Hinata grins at him.

"What position do you play?" he asked.

"I'm not only my team's setter, captain, I am also their ace."

"No way!" exclaimed Hinata. Bokuto beams at Hinata.

"Don't gas his head up," said Akaashi. "Bokuto, go sit down and eat so we can get to our practice game."

"Right!" said Hinata. "Practice game with you all would be awesome."

"I look forward to seeing what you are made of," smiled Bokuto before going to sit with his team. What the hell was that? I feel like he is flirting with Hinata but I'm not sure if I am just being over protective. I can't even focus on the rest of my meal like I really want to because of Hinata being mad at me. I just hope his little ass gets back on the court and play like he should be.

I finish up and leave ahead of my teammates wanting some time to myself. I get to the gym and I see Kuroo with a ball in his hand talking to Kenma.

"You can't tell me that doesn't cool," he stated.

"It does but I don't know," said Kenma with his arms folded.

"Come on enjoying the lake at night is an awesome idea to celebrate our last night at camp," explained Kuroo. "Tell him Kageyama." Why is he dragging me into this?

"I don't know to be honest," I replied. "I came here to train and nothing more."

"But it's us celebrating!" cried Kuroo.

"We're going to have to sneak out," said Kenma. "That sounds like a lot of work."

"Only because you're thinking about it too hard," stated Kuroo rolling his eyes. He looks at me. "Want to practice with us until Fukurodani finishes up their lunch?"

"What are you guys working on?" I asked.

"Nothing really," said Kenma. "He is just trying to be more perfect than he already is."

"Oh you flatter me," said Kuroo. "Kageyama play one on one with me?"

"That idea I like," I smirk thinking about Hinata. I wonder how will he feel about us playing? I need to stop thinking about him. This is not the time or place for this. I go to my place on the other side of the net. Kuroo serves the ball which I easily stop hitting back towards him with everything in me. Kuroo tries to stop the ball but it bounces off his four arms landing out of bounds.

"Jeez," he said as he goes to grab the ball. "You got something to prove?"

"No," I reply. I don't have shit to prove to him. I know I'm good, I'm planning to try out for the college team in the August. The thing I like about them is they start training in October. It would make sense since the season starts in January with many more teams to play. I'm so focused on beating Kuroo I did not realize the other teams had come back into the gym. I'm wiping sweat from my forehead when Kuroo holds the ball instead of serving it. "What are you doing?"

"Time to get back to business," he laughs. "Do you want to get beat by Fukurodani first or us?" I glare at him.

"You guys can play Fukurodani first," stated Daichi. I walk off to the side to join my team.

"Good," said Tskkui. "I want my food to be more settled. I will be right back."

"I wanted us to play them first," pouted Hinata.

"I know," said Daichi. "I want you to see how Fukurodani plays up close. This is nothing like watching the videos."

"Did you guys want to sit down?" asked Yachi.

"I'm good," said Hinata not taking his eyes off the court. I focus on the court myself. I'm not really rooting for either team as I'm more concerned about our team at the moment. It felt good to be the winner last year. I'm hoping we can turn things around and do the same thing again by the end of the way.

I am relieved to see the Nekoma struggling. Daichi I know is taking mental notes as I am as well. They actually do have weak spots. I'm going to need to have Hinata increase his speed of getting to the ball as well as his hits. That would really send these teams scrabbling. Fukurodani ends up beating Nekoma. Seeing Kuroo upset makes me happy. I can deal with Bokuto ego any day over his.

"Good game," said Kuroo.

"You guys did make us work for it," said Bokuto. He looks over at Hinata. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes we are," said Daichi speaking for our team. "I need to have a word with my team members first." Bokuto nods before turning to his own team. "They're good but beatable."

"I think we should go with what we discussed," I say to Daichi. This is in regards to using Hinata as a decoy. Considering Hinata mental state in the game at the moment this is not a good idea but it is also how he can win.

"I agree," he replies. "Use your combo in the first set. I want you guys on the front line. Bokuto will be hard to shake."

"I'm up for the task," said Hinata. "I think I can take him."

"Keep in mind Hinata this is a team effort," said Daichi. "You can't do everything on your own."

"I know," he replies. "I didn't mean for it to sound any other way." Daichi nods giving us more instructions before we take our place on the court. I'm glad we get to serve first with Asahi being our server and Daichi is up front with us. I wonder if he could see the tension between Hinata and I. I shake the thought away as I get focused on the game ahead of us.

The ball flies across the court and Noya is able to receive the ball successfully. Asahi taps the ball to Daichi and Daichi takes a shot which is rejected with Bokuto and Akaashi block. Ugh this is going to be a long game. We're going back and forth and I am happy when I finally manage to get us our first point. We're amped now knowing we can take them.

Bokuto tries to slam the ball pass Hinata which he manages to block much to his shock. Hinata looks pretty pleased with this as he smiles at Bokuto. Bokuto smiles back.

"You're something else aren't you," he says out of breath.

"You have no idea," stated Hinata. We go back and forth scoring points. Hinata and I have a chance to use our combo finally. I tap the ball over to him which he executes beautifully hitting the ball pass Akaashi.

"Whoa," said Akaashi.

"Yes!" exclaimed Hinata giving me a high five.

"So that is what we're doing," said Bokuto.

"Yeah it is," said Hinata. Bokuto smirks. We pick back up going at it. Bokuto is trying to stop Hinata's hits but he is not able to most of the time although at times he is able to slow them down. I'm mostly happy to see Hinata is being a team player and not acting crazy like earlier. We won the first set so I know he is happy with that. I know Bokuto is picking apart how they can beat us. I'm not too worried about it since we will use Hinata as a decoy for most of the 2nd set.

I feel bad seeing Hinata give his all flying into the air to not be passed the ball but all eyes are on him making it easy for us to score. Then they think we're going to use him as a decoy and we don't. We win the 2nd set by 3 points which feels pretty damn good. I can see Kuroo is a little jealous and I have to stifle a laugh.

"Time to get cleaned up boys and get ready for dinner," announced coach. We head towards the room to get our items for shower time. Hinata is still not talking to me and my feelings are hurt a little. He is talking to Bokuto and very excited about whatever it is they're discussing. Is he trying to make me jealous?

"You okay?" asked Daichi with his bag and towel in hand.

"I'm fine," I reply. I continue towards the wash room. I do what I need to quickly while others are laughing and joking around. I guess I will talk to Hinata before bed at this rate. I'm dressed in my sleeping clothes more than ready for a night's rest knowing what the morning will bring. I am putting my items back when I see Hinata. "Hey,"

"What," he said turning around.

"Why are you so mad at me?" I asked. "I only told you the truth. What you were doing could jeopardize the team."

"You know I would never do that," stated Hinata. "Do you have so little faith in me?"

"No…."

"Then why would you even say something like that. Then you brought up my basketball game…" he lets his voice trail off as he looks down. I can see that really hurt him with that comment.

"I'm sorry for being so insensitive," I look around and there are several people. I take his hand leading him out of the room. We dip around a corner and I'm glad to see he is not fighting me. "Shoyo, you know I love you and I would do nothing to deliberately hurt you." He looks up hearing me say his first name. "I just wanted you to be aware of what you were doing. Your game is against fukurodani was excellent. I actually want to work on a combo with you, a new one. I think we can develop a quick strike."

"Quick strike?" questioned Hinata.

"Yeah," I reply. "You have great speed but to do this you need to be faster."

"Faster than I am now?" he questioned. I nod. He doesn't even need to think about his response. "I think I can do that."

"I know you can," I say encouragingly. "Our team will be going to run at 7am. We can get to the gym at 5am and practice until it is time for us to do the run. Not the smartest thing to do but the only time I know we can do it."

"No, it's fine," replied Hinata making eye contact with me. "Anything I can do to be better, make the team better, I'll do it." Hinata looks down the hall before he leans up kissing my cheek. "I missed you." I blush knowing he missed me from us not talking for a few short hours.

"Come on, let's go eat," I reply as we head off down the hall towards the cafeteria.


	42. Chapter 42

HINATA

I feel Kageyama shaking me awake. Ugh I feel so tired despite my body being used to working out like this. I think I'm still dealing with the emotional weight of losing our championship game. I was okay until I felt like Kageyama was throwing it in my face yesterday. I was so upset that I didn't want to be bothered with him. Sadly, I don't want to chance losing another game either. The worst part is I think he was right in my attitude costing us the game against the Nekoma.

I sit up allowing my eyes to adjust to the room we're in. Kageyama and I sat our clothes out last night to not wake the others this morning. We grab out items sneaking into the wash room. We wash up quickly and head towards the gym. It's nice to not have to worry about putting up the net, everything is there and ready to go. It looks strange with the stars and outside lights to aluminate the gym. Kageyama cuts on the lights before turning to look at me.

"You feeling okay today?" he asked. He looks so concerned.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," I apologize.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he smiled. "Let's get warmed up." I smile knowing he is trying to not bring it up anymore and I appreciate that more than he could ever know. We begin to stretch and my mind is racing with thoughts if I can really pull this off. I watch as my boyfriend stretches and for a tiny moment I'm wishing we could do something but I would not risk that here at camp. Someone could easily see us although I think I'm okay with them knowing. Everyone is super nice and well Tanaka is not on the team. I stand up as Kageyama goes to push the ball bin towards us. "Let's try out some different combos and see what happens. I will let you know what I can see and we can go from there."

"Cool," I reply. I stand ready for Kageyama to tap the ball over to me. The first ball makes it way over and I move quick to hit the ball with as much power as I can. Kageyama recommends I try something different. We try different angles based on how I jump. The best is when I am slightly at an angle. I can tell Kageyama is pleased to know we're getting this figured out quickly. I look at the clock and see we now have an hour left. Jesus, where is the time going. I am hunched over feeling just a little winded.

"Come on!" exclaimed Kageyama. "We are so close." People seriously under estimate how much energy it takes to jump. I just nod my head because I too feel like we are close. I hear Kageyama tap the ball to me. I just feeling tired so my eyes close on their own. I swing my hand down contacting with the ball. I come back down stumbling before falling. "Oh my god that was incredible!" I look up at my boyfriend as he staring where the ball went before coming to help me up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You hit the ball with your eyes closed" he explained. "You not only hit it with the perfect amount of force, you were quick." I break out into a grin.

"Yes!" I exclaim as I start to jump up and down. I look at Kageyama who sweating along with me. I grab his shirt by the collar pulling him in for a kiss. I can tell he is surprised. "Let's do it again." I say more sexual than I intended. I watch as Kageyama blushes.

"Let's do it again," he responds huskily. I feel invincible. I'm able to continue hitting the ball with good speed and all with my eyes closed! It's hard to explain but I feel like with Kageyama and the ball. I can feel when he is going to tap the ball over to me along with the speed and motion of the ball. I wonder if this is what it feels like to be a super hero. We stop when we hear someone open the gym doors.

"Someone beat you here," stated Akaashi folding his arms looking at Bokuto.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "It's the 4 of us, let's have a quick game."

"We can't," said Kageyama wiping his forehead. "We are about to go for a jog with our team." Bokuto looks so sad.

'Don't worry," I replied. "We will be playing you guys later today." Bokuto smiles.

"I look forward to it," he replies walking further into the gym. All I can think about is this quick strike we up our sleeve. According to Kageyama it is hard to completely stop a quick strike which makes the combo more dangerous. I don't even smile because I don't want him to see what is coming.

"Same," I replied. "We have to get going now. We will see you guys later." I see a flicker of jealousy flash across Kageyama eyes face before we turn and head towards the back of the building. "You know I'm not interested in him."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kageyama.

"Back there in the gym. You were giving Bokuto this look." Kageyama rolls his eyes.

"There was no look," he mutters.

"Yeah okay," I laugh causing him to frown. We get to back of the building and stand under the tree with Daichi.

"You guys were up early," he states.

"For good reason," said Kageyama proudly. "Hinata and I have a quick strike."

"A quick strike!" exclaimed Daichi. "Are you sure?" I nod yes.

"It's hard to explain but it works," I say casually.

"I look forward to seeing it," said Daichi looking past me. I turn around to see Noya being dragged by Asahi and Tsukki with Kinoshita. "It's about time. I'm ready to get this over with. You guys know the drill, to the lake and back." I don't know the drill. I glance at Kageyama.

"It's just a mile," he said. "You can tackle that." Not in this heat, it's so humid and sticky outside. "Daichi we are going to work on the new combo for the rest of the week and see if we can prefect it by Friday."

"I'm sure you will," replied Daichi. "You two are so dedicated." I smile because it feels so good to hear that. I'm going to give this team my everything!

We jogged and about half way there I was ready to eat, my tummy was making so many noises. I stay focused on the trail ahead of me. I can see the lake come into view and I seriously want to jump it because the heat out here. Once we get to the lake Daichi tells us to take a break.

"This is torture," droned Noya. I do have to say the lake provides a great view. "I hope the lake will be warm at night."

"It won't," states Tsukishima. "This is not a hot spring."

"You planning to swim at night?" I asked.

"Yeah on Friday," stated Noya. "Kuroo is planning for us to sneak out and have some fun before we leave."

"That is so cool," I exclaim. "Kageyama did you hear that?"

"Yeah I heard," he replied. I walk closer to him.

"You're going to come right?" I asked.

"It's going to be dark out here," he replied. "What are really going to do."

"I can think of a few things," I say low enough for only him to hear. I watch as his face turns red. I chuckle before turning back to Noya. "God I'm so hungry."

"Tell me about it," said Noya. Daichi tells us that our mini break has come to end. Plenty of us groan as we begin to jog back towards the building. I'm ahead of Kageyama as I begin to focus on the games we will be playing today. I am hoping that the quick strike will work and help further our chances of winning. I don't think I can handle another lost at this point.

The rest of the week went by in a blink of an eye. Hard core training, game play and of course Kageyama and I working on our combo. I think we now have it perfected and I am more than ready to use it.


	43. Chapter 43

HINATA

On Friday morning I am trying not to rush my meal but I am so ready for game play. Noya is much better once he gets some food in him. We are good to go after breakfast heading to the gym. It has been decided Nekoma and Fukurodani are going to play first and I'm not happy about that. I suck it up as we watch them play. Kageyama is studying them very closely. I wonder what is he planning behind those eyes. We're going to play Fukurodani before playing Nekoma. I'm honestly not sure who I want to play more.

We're given our prep talk and game plan. Daichi actually wants me and Kageyama on the front line. I think he wants to see the quick strike combo since he hasn't seen it yet. Coach is going to be in for a surprise since we didn't tell him about it.

Fukurodani serves first. Noya is on fire right out the door. He hits the ball over to Asahi and Asahi to Daichi. We miss our first attempt to get a point. I'm not mad over it as we have time to make this up. The game is intense as we're fighting for points on both sides. This, this is the moment I have been waiting for.

I feel Kageyama is going to give me the ball and he does. I take a deep breath closing my eyes and putting all my energy into jumping and hitting the toss. I can hear the ball smacking into the floor and everyone screaming, I guess I did it. I open my eyes and see the ball has rolled on the other side of the court. I grin as I look at the score board.

"That is amazing!" exclaimed Yachi running over to me.

"Thanks!" I smiled. Yachi gives me a high five before quickly leaving the court as we get ready to continue. I can tell Bokuto was thrown for a loop. Following this his whole game was off and they moved him to the back it got so bad. That did not make beating them any easier, yes I said beat them. I'm so excited as we start to celebrate. I look at Kuroo.

"You ready for this?" I asked laughing.

"Whatever," said Kuroo smirking. Kenma looks at him.

"You know you were impressed by this," he said looking at Kuroo. "Stop acting like you didn't enjoy it."

"I never said I didn't!" exclaimed Kuroo walking onto the court. This game went on a lot longer than I thought it would. They were not going down without a fight. I'm actually tired by the time we secure our win in the 2nd set. The reminder of the day went by quick and I'm looking forward to us sneaking out to go to the lake. Although my body is demanding some rest but hey tonight is going to be fun.

The rest of evening has gone as it always do. Plenty of practice, laughter and clowning. I learned a lot from each person here. It makes me wonder if the basketball teams just a few like there did practice training camps how would things be. Lev flashes into my mind for a brief second and I know he would have loved a training camp as I'm sure the rest of my team would to.

As I lay down to sleep for a little I can't help but think how this has been more fun than I anticipated. Basketball is great but so is volleyball. I didn't expect to be so impacted by playing on the team. I try not to think about it but I find myself thinking about it more and more now. I finally fall asleep pretty tired after all of our excitement for the day. I feel who thought was Kageyama trying to wake me. I sit up and it's Asahi, Noya is shaking Kageyama and he is trying to wave him off.

"I'll meet you in the hall," I whisper with sleep still in my voice. Asahi nods as I see a few others sneaking out. I look at Kageyama who is now sitting up. I shift to my knees leaning over him. "Please join me," I whisper before licking his ear. I sit up enough to see him roll over. I'm sure he is blushing but I can't see it.

"Are you trying to be seen?" he asked lowly. I shrug before grabbing his hand and leaning over close to his face.

"Please," I beg. "It's not fun doing things without you." I can see him trying to hide his smile but this does the trick. He leans towards me before standing up. I smile standing up quickly, Kageyama follows me into the hall. We see Noya and Asahi are waiting by the door.

"Everyone is outside or in route to the lake," explained Asahi quickly. We head out of the backdoor of the building.

"Man what took you guys so long?" asked Noya. "I was ready to leave you guys."

"You know how Kageyama is," I chuckled lowly. Kageyama shoots me a look. "Man it looks so different out here at night."

"I don't think so," said Noya looking around. "I'm ready to get back and finish our games. We all improved so much here this week, especially you Hinata."

"You think so?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Asahi agreeing. "I'm eager to see how we will do as well. They will not see this coming."

"Not this late in the season," stated Kageyama as we continued to walk. "I need to start focusing on working this summer and getting ready for college."

"Ugh don't remind me," cried Noya.

"You're not excited about school?" I asked.

"I'm going don't get me wrong," he explains. "I don't care for it much. Thank god I got a little taller. Maybe I got a chance at doing something special."

"What are you going to school for?" I asked.

"He doesn't know yet," said Asahi. "He finds it stressful to think about." Noya glares at Asahi.

"It's true, I mean it's too much pressure. It's to find something you want to do for the rest of your life!"

"You can always change majors if you don't like," I reply trying to encourage Noya. 

"Then I may risk being in school longer or taking classes I didn't need to take," complained Noya. "Thanks but no thanks." I decide to drop the college talk because Noya appears to be getting agitated. We finally reach the lake and Kuroo and Bokuto are already in the water clowning around. I see Akaashi standing with his feet in the water and shivering with his arms wrapped around his body. I know the water must be cold.

"Are we getting in the water?" asked Kageyama. "I would rather not."

"Let's do like Akaashi and put out feet in," I recommend. I slide out of my flip flops and walk to the water with Kageyama beside me. We step into the water and it's cold as fuck.

"That is how I feel," said Akaashi reading my face. "I'm staying right here."

"You have to get it out of the way all at once," said Noya. He runs jumping into the water causing water to splash everywhere. Akaashi, Kageyama and I are trying to shield ourselves from the water drifting towards us in mini waves.

"Damnit Noya," hissed Kageyama with his fist balled up. Noya turns around flashing us all.

"It's the only way to go," he smiles.

"Why are you naked!" exclaimed Kageyama.

"Those are my sleeping clothes," he explains. "I'm not swimming in those, are you crazy." Noya continues toward Kuroo and Bokuto.

"He has a point," said Asahi walking past us naked. Akaashi sighs placing his face into his right hand.

"I should have stayed behind," he drones looking up from his hand. "This is pointless." I look around noticing anyone in the water is naked.

"Come on in!" exclaimed Bokuto coming towards us.

"You stay back!" exclaimed Akaashi. "We are good right here." Bokuto starts smiling as he makes his way towards Akaashi. "What are you doing Bokuto?" Bokuto comes out of the water grabbing Akaashi. "No! Let go!" Bokuto begins to drag Akaashi into the water. Kageyama pushes me behind him as we back up further on shore. Water is being fling every where as Akaashi cries go unheard as he is dragged into further into the lake with his clothes on. God that sucks. "Asshole," Bokuto didn't stop dragging him until the water was above his navel. I chuckle a little because it does look like fun. I look to my right to see Kenma walking up with his arms crossed.

"I don't know why he expected anything different," stated Kenma before looking at me. "You guys don't look like you want to get in."

"Yeah not sure about that….." I replied. "I'm not feeling the whole being naked thing." Kenma nods.

"I agree with you there," he replied as Kuroo starts to make his way over to us. I watch as he comes out the water making his way to Kenma.

"You know you want to join me," he smirks at Kenma. I can feel myself blushing as I hide behind Kageyama burying my face in his back as I listen to them talk.


	44. Chapter 44

"I came here to keep you company and nothing more," stated Kenma. "I would much rather be sleeping right now."

"That is not a valid answer," said Kuroo reaching and picking Kenma up.

"What are you doing!" Kenma exclaimed. Now I open my eyes and peak from around Kageyama and I see Kuroo holding Kenma around his waist over his shoulder. Kenma is screaming so loudly it makes me glad we're not close to the building. "Hinata help me!" I don't even have to think twice. I run further into the freezing water to help Kenma. I have no idea what to do. I grab Kenma's arms and start pulling him down towards me. Kuroo stops walking and peaks over his shoulder laughing.

"You can't help him," he replied. He lifts Kenma up in the air as if he is a toddler and drops him in the water. I feel bad that I couldn't help as I watch Kenma splash about. He manages to stand up pushing Kuroo as he laughs. Kuroo turns towards me. "Alright little man, you're next."

"What!" I exclaim. "No!" Kuroo reaches out grabbing my arm, he is a lot stronger than he looks. He lifts me in the air as he did Kenma. I can't help but look around thinking man I could see a view like this if I was this tall. I see Kageyama making his way quickly towards us. "Kageyama!"

"Put him down!" exclaimed Kageyama causing Kuroo to turn to the side.

"Oh do I have something you want?" taunted Kuroo. He turns around facing Kageyama fully causing me to see my friends in the water laughing behind Kuroo. I start moving from side to side as Kuroo is trying to keep me out of reach from Kageyama. I feel Kageyama hand blush against my foot.

"This is hilarious!" laughed Noya. "I wish I had my phone on me."

"Ah!" I cry from all the moment. At times it feels like I'm going to be dropped. Next thing I know the water is rushing towards my face and I'm greeted by the cold water swallowing me up. I swing my arms and legs until my legs feel the bottom on the lake and I stand up with the water up to my chest. I can feel the water running down my face as I wipe it away as quickly as I can. I look towards the splashing and Kuroo and Kageyama are having a splash fight. "What happened?"

"Kageyama tackled him!" exclaimed Bokuto. "It by far the coolest thing I have ever seen!"

"Kageyama seems pretty worked up," stated Akaashi. I continue to look and he is right. My boyfriend's protective side is coming out. He is getting more aggressive and I'm waiting for him to swing at Kuroo. I move closer to the big waves of water.

"Hey!" I yell. "Hey!" They both stop. "I'm doing fine, no need for all of this."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kuroo. My statement was more for Kageyama than him. Kageyama takes this to push Kuroo sending him falling into the water. I can hear the roar of laughter as Kageyama makes his way over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Kageyama, I'm fine," I replied. "We're all just having fun."

"Oh!" exclaimed Bokuto. "Let's play chicken."

"That's a good idea," said Noya. I can see Kuroo wiping his face as he stands up.

"Yeah," he said. "Total payback is coming Kageyama."

"Whatever," muttered Kageyama. "You want to play?"

"Yes I do!" I exclaimed. We all get set up. Naturally me, Kenma, and Noya are battling it out. Noya is the tallest of among us but that doesn't mean shit in this moment. Akaashi is taller than all of us playing chicken.

"Let's get it on!" exclaimed Bokuto. The guys start moving about in the water.

"Hinata," said Kageyama. "Take out Noya first, he is not the best when it comes to balance." Kageyama makes his way over to Noya who was trying target Akaashi. I pushed Noya and this causes Asahi to turn around.

"Really guys," Asahi questions. "All these threats out here and you target us?"

"Nothing personal but we're taking out the easiest," smirked Kageyama as I push Noya again.

"Damnit," said Noya struggling to stay upright. I can't help it as I laugh. Noya goes to push me but Kageyama narrowly moves us out of the way by dodging to the left. Noya put too much power into it and eliminates himself. Noya falls into the water causing a huge splash. I shield my eyes a little laughing. I don't laugh for long as I feel a push from behind. I lean forward on Kageyama head more than I would have liked.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Kageyama turning us around.

"You know who it is," smirked Kuroo.

"Get him!" demanded Kageyama. I look at Kenma as he lunges forward. I react quickly and our palms meet. He is struggling to knock me over.

"Come on Kenma!" yelled Kuroo. "Remember what I promised you. A nice dick down if we win."

"What," I exclaim blushing. Kenma uses this opportunity to knock me off Kageyama shoulders. I can hear the guys laughing. I stand up with Kageyama help.

"Cheap shot," said Kageyama.

"You wish you had thought of it first," said Kuroo. "To our last victim!" He makes his way towards Akaashi who looks unfazed.

"I will kill you," he states to Kenma coldly.

"I have nothing to lose," growled Kenma. I look at Kageyama as I lean close to him.

"So they are a thing?" I whisper.

"I don't know," replied Kageyama. "I never pay attention to who is dating who. I come to camp to train and learn as much as I can." He would not pay attention. We watch as Kenma does end up beating Akaashi which is shocking to say the least. I guess he really wants that dick. I must say Kuroo has an impressive body I can only imagine his bedroom skills. Kageyama and I swim around some more before I start to get sleepy again. I'm yawning and not looking forward to the quick shower we will have to take. "Time to go,"

"But I'm not sleepy," I pouted.

"Yeah okay…." said Kageyama. "Hinata and I are heading back."

"Already," cried Noya. "You party poopers!" Kageyama ignores Noya as we make our way out of the water. Our clothes are totally going to need washing. I wave bye to the guys letting them know I will see them in the morning. I wonder how late do they plan to stay because I'm sure the coaches will be up at 6am. We don't have to get up until 7am but it is already so late. I shiver from the cold as we continue our long walk towards the building. Kageyama wraps his arms around me as we walk. His body is not as warm as it usually is.

"Did you have fun?" asked Kageyama.

"Although I didn't plan on swimming yes I did," I look at him and he is focused on walking. "I like the people here. Everyone is so cool."

"They're okay," said Kageyama. "I wonder what is going to happen when we graduate. I have seen these guys for the past 3 years of my life and to be honest it feels weird this is the last training camp I will ever do." He almost sounds sad about it.

"This won't be your last," I inform him. "You're going on to play in the Olympic team. I'm sure there will be a lot of training then." Kageyama smiles.

"You're right," he said. I love seeing him smile that way. We get half way to the building when we hear noises.

"What is that?" I whisper. Kageyama shrugs before looking around.

"We should hurry up and get back," he whispers. I hear the next sound more clearly, a moan. Kageyama looks at me letting me know he heard it too. I start to head towards the sounds. "What are you doing!"

"I want to know who it is," I replied. I can't help it. On my team I'm the only gay person on my basketball team. This training camp I noticed most of the guys here seem to be open with their sexuality. I get closer to the sound peaking around the bushes. I none other than Daichi drilling Sugawara! My face hits the floor, not really but you know what I'm trying to say. Thanks to the moon being out I can see them very clearly. They are standing up as Daichi thrusts into him from behind. Both of them have their bottoms around their ankles. Sugawara is holding on to the tree for balance.

"Right there…ahhh…." moaned Sugawara. He reaches back with his hand gripping Daichi snapping hips. Daichi leans forward bringing his body closer Sugawara.

"I know everything about you," he moans. "You don't have to tell me." Sugawara cries out as I'm sure Daichi hit his spot. He was so loud that anyone walking around these parts would certainly hear him. "Fuck….h-hahh…." I can feel Kageyama dragging me away as I'm still shocked. Sugawara is fucking my coach? When did this happen? It seems it has been going on for a while according to Daichi's statement in the thrones of passion.

"My two coaches," I state as we walk. "They're hooking up. I know this but I'm so confused." I look at Kageyama and he looks like he is hiding something. I stop as we get close to building grabbing Kageyama hand. "What do you know?" He frowns as he looks down at me.

"It's not my secret to tell," he says.

"You knew!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," he replied. "He kind of told me last week before we left for camp. They have been dating for a while but they kept it a secret, sounds familiar." I completely understand why Sugawara did. He is good at reading people and Tanaka would have not taken this well. I wonder how long did Tanaka know; how did he know? I have so many questions. Kageyama and I finally reach the building. I'm glad we left early so we can wash up really quick.

Kageyama and I sneak into the bathroom. We don't want to get caught so we only have the moonlight spilling into the bathroom. I remove my clothes before turning the water on low. Kageyama was the brave one to go and get some dry clothes for us while I got started in here. I begin washing up wondering is Sugawara in love like how I am. I really want to talk to him about it. I have to make sure to do that when I get back. I look up when I hear Kageyama coming back into the room.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Stop freaking out." I can tell Kageyama is taking in my body. "Kageyama, no! We do that when we get back." Kageyama finally removes his wet clothes and sits beside me and begins to wash up. I finish before him since I started before him. I went to grab my stuff when he grabs my hand.

"Keep me company at least," he begged.

"Okay," I said. I sit my naked ass back down. "When do you think the other guys will be back?"

"Don't know," said Kageyama. "I'm just glad we won't be getting in trouble in case they do come back late."

"You think they will get in trouble?" I ask. Kageyama shrugs. "Practice is going to increase this week." I was really just talking out loud.

"Nothing you're not use to," said Kageyama washing his legs.

"I know," I replied. "For the first time, I'm nervous." Kageyama sits down his wash rag.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," he stated sternly. "This training camp was just what we needed. I feel more confident than ever." Kageyama rises off before standing up. "Let's get dressed so we can go to sleep."

"You were the one moving slow," I said grabbing a tee. I slide on some shorts and tee as Kageyama does the same. We make sure no trace is left behind before we head back. I watch as Kageyama gets comfortable on his futon. I want to be close to him right now. I climb into his futon and looks at me clearly confused. I hold my finger up to hush him. I snuggle next to his body burying my face in his chest.


	45. Chapter 45

HINATA

"I don't think I can handle you being this close to me right now," states Kageyama as I feel his hard dick against my leg. This isn't easy for me either but we will have to do our best.

"I at least want to cuddle," I whisper. Kageyama brings his face close to mine.

"I want to do to you what Daichi was doing to your captain," he whispers causing me to blush and get hard instantly. I clearly wish I could be doing what they were doing. I hug Kageyama closer trying to calm myself. I was doing fine until he just had to bring up what he wants to do to me. Although in the real world that would not work, I'm much too short for that. I begin to rub myself up against Kageyama trying to fight the lust building in me.

Kageyama clears his throat I'm sure because he can feel my hard cock against him. I slide one my hands to his crotch grabbing his dick firmly. Kageyama turns his face into the pillow muttering incoherent words lowly. I sit up slightly to look around and everyone is still sound asleep. I uncover us both grabbing his hand to pull him up. I lead Kageyama to the bathroom. I lead us to the stall in the corner closing the door. I push Kageyama on the toilet lid.

"This is your fault," I whisper releasing myself from my shorts. Kageyama stands up pulling me towards him forcing us to kiss. I felt like we haven't kissed like this in forever although we shared a small peck earlier in the week. Kageyama is holding me so tight I barely can move. I continue to kiss him knowing time is passing by and we should be in bed. I start to hump his leg.

"We have got to prepare you," he whispers sexily. I'm not use to us whispering in this case we have to.

"How?" I ask. "We don't have anything."

"You trust me?"

"Of course I do," I replied.

"Get on your knees on the lid," explained Kageyama. "Turn over." I put my shorts down on the lid to provide cushion for my knees. I hold on to the back of the toilet as I am leaning forward. I gasp when I feel my cheeks be spread apart. No he's not going to…..Kageyama starts licking my hole. I immediately moan. Not having sex or masturbating for a week has done wonders. His hand is massaging my ass as he continues to dine on my ass. I can feel my dick getting harder with each passing moment.

"You're so clean," he says lowly. "Did you know how bad I wanted you." I whimper in response as he goes back to licking me. Isn't the point of when you shower you clean everything. I'm so glad I took extra care of that area because Kageyama is certainly taking good care of me right now.

"Oh Kage….." I moan because this feels so good. I'm going to have to ask him about this later. I feel him slide in a finger and I bit my lip to keep my voice in. Holy shit. He is stroking me with his finger as he continues to lick me. "Ha-haaa…..ahhhh," I listen to Kageyama moan and I almost cum from his voice alone. He continues to stretch me until I finally tell him to stop and put it in already. Mostly because we don't have the time and I'm so close to cumming. I can feel Kageyama pull away and stand up. I start to breathe a little easier.

"Stand up," requested Kageyama. I climb down off the toilet lid turning to face him. I allow my bottoms to gather at my ankles. Kageyama kisses me before picking me up by my waist leaving my shorts and boxers on the floor. He plants me against the wall and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. Kageyama starts to grip my body and I can feel his dick at my entrance. I moan as he finally slides in. This must be what a starving person must feel like eating their first meal. It's only been about week and I missed feeling him inside of me.

Kageyama starts to kiss me and I begin to kiss him back eagerly sliding my tongue in his mouth groaning. Nothing else in this moment matters accept us. I'm glad Kageyama is strong enough to hold me up. This is something I have never done before and it feels good. We are so close; the movement is shorter but still deep, so intimate. He is lasting much longer than his first time and enjoying this much more. He locates my spot after a few minutes.

"Tobio….," I moan against his lips. I let my head fall on his shoulder as he continues to stroke me. He finds my spot again. I lift my head crying out "Oh god….I'm going to cum…..a-ahhh…." Kageyama slides his tongue back in my mouth as starts to snap his hips faster.

"Shoyo…..ohhhh…," he moans. I can't hold it in anymore, the way he moaned my name. I lean my back against the wall as I start to cum. Kageyama is continuing to hit my spot making the orgasm much stronger. I start to claw his back because it is so intense. "Damnit…arrrggghhh…." he moans as I start to feel his cum inside of me. Kageyama finally stops moving his hips. He is still holding me as he crashes down on the toilet lid. He is breathing really hard as am I. "We have some serious making up to do."

"What?" I question. I then see what he is talking about as he is getting hard again. "Oh god…."

"I'm tired so this one will have to work itself," said Kageyama lowly. "Are you ready to move?"

"I'm never ready to move," I chuckle lightly. The bathroom turns out to be the perfect place as I lean over and grab some tissues. I focus on cleaning myself the best I can while Kageyama focuses on himself.

"Our shirts got some of your cum on it," he says lowly.

"I guess we should have removed all of our clothing," I say trying not to laugh. I look down at my shirt. "We can change it later." I get step back into my boxers and shorts before I reach for the bathroom door knob when Kageyama grabs me.

"I love you," he says. I blush deeply because it sounds more intimate right now than before.

"I love you too," I reply softly. Kageyama leans down kissing me. I kiss him back knowing we have to get to bed and I almost want to have sex again. His hard dick is not making it any easy. I tear myself away from him as we creep back into the sleeping quarters. I still climb into his futon wanting to cuddle. God I love him so much. I hope the college we will be going to will be close by each other.


	46. Chapter 46

KAGEYAMA

Training camp was a success. I'm more than happy with how things turned out. Hinata didn't even want to get up in the morning but he is the one who wanted to do this whole midnight swim thing in the lake. He regretted it in the morning as he growled at me. He slept on me the whole ride back but I managed to stay up. Daichi said he would talk to me once I got home. I think back to the conversation we did manage to have at training camp.

***FLASHBACK***

We are half way through camp, it's a nice sticky hot Wednesday evening. Hinata is practicing with Bokuto and Kuroo. I decided to use this as my time to speak with Daichi about being in a relationship. Daichi told me to meet him outside in the back of the building. I'm standing there almost tempted to peak in on Hinata when he finally walks up.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked.

"It's going," I reply casually.

"Quick strike coming along well?" he asked.

"It's going great," I replied trying to contain my excitement. "We can't wait to use it."

"Good," smiled Daichi. "So what did you want to talk about?" I can feel myself becoming flustered.

"Uh….I needed help in two areas," I decide to start with. I become quiet as I think of my wording. "Are you gay?" Daichi looks surprised by the question.

"Yes," he replies. I'm glad he answered me.

"How did you know?" I ask. "I don't think it should really matter because I love Hinata but I had never really been with anyone until him."

"Never?" questioned Daichi. I shake my head no. "I would have never thought that."

"That's what Hinata said too when he found out. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Exactly, why does it matter if you're gay or not," stated Daichi shoving his hands in his pocket. "You love who you love and that is all there is to it."

"I know but what was it like for you?"

"Have you asked Hinata this?" he asked dodging the question.

"No," I replied quickly. "I don't want to give him any reason to doubt our relationship."

"He's seems like a sensible guy," explained Daichi. "I doubt that would happen if you just explain to him how you're feeling. To answer your question, I always liked guys. It is not something I really like to discuss like that."

"That is how Hinata feels," I replied. "His basketball teammates knew about him being gay but he didn't want you guys to know. I believe he mostly wanted to hide our relationship from Tanaka, that guy…."

"I still want to kick his ass for what he did to my boyfriend," stated Daichi angrily. "He seems to be recovering well during my absence though. He is planning to get the team together but don't tell Hinata, it's a secret."

"He is trying to hash everything out?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Daichi rolling his eyes. "Knowing our boyfriends, they will forgive Tanaka but I'm not forgetting that shit." I smirk because Daichi is just the person I needed to talk to. "Anyway said you wanted to discuss two things."

"Sex," I blurt out. Daichi blushes as he starts to laugh, I join him to help myself relax. "We just started doing it recently. I want to know how to be a good lover." I bring my hand to my face as I blush harder.

"I'm not sure if I am the best person to talk to," started Daichi. "I mean it's about communication mostly and making sure your partner feels good. You won't know that unless you communicate."

"I know that but I mean is there anything I could be doing better. During my first time I didn't last long and I felt bad about that. He had to find his own spot, he didn't give me the chance to find it."

"The first time or couple of times are always going to be rocky," said Daichi. "His spot should feel like a bump about the size of a walnut. You may want to locate it with your fingers first so you can understand the placement."

"Okay I will try that," I say thoughtfully. I did not think have sex with guys was going to be as complicated as having sex with a girl.

"You and Hinata have not been tempted to do anything here?" asked Daichi.

"I don't know about him but I have," I admit. "It's pretty hard since I'm lying next to him and all."

"I wish I could lay next to Sugawara," sighs Daichi.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't be complaining."

"You're not," replied Daichi. "In case you guys can't hold out just remember to make sure he is wet enough down there." His face turns red again as does mine.

"It's not like we have lube laying around," I mutter.

"I know," said Daichi. "You're going to have to use your natural talents, your lips."

"What!" I exclaim.

"It sounds weird but trust me," said Daichi. "You want it went down there but if you don't have lotion or anything else wet handy, your mouth will get the job done."

"You know from experience?" I inquire.

"Yes," he replies. "Isn't that why you wanted to talk to me anyway." I can't help but chuckle.

"Is there a way to do it?" I ask.

"It's kind of like kissing," decided Daichi. "Just remember the area has to be really wet. If you want to stretch him you may want to insert your fingers and lick him at the same time."

"Jesus Daichi, you're a freak in the sheets." He laughs pushing me.

"Whatever, you will be thanking me," he laughed. "Anything else before I get going. I would like to call Sugawara before dinner."

"You can go ahead," I tell him. Daichi heads back into the building with me close behind. It's kind of weird but I feel like we are a lot closer than we were before.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Funny thing is I ended up using his advice. I chuckle to myself as we pull up in front of the school. I look down at Shoyo wishing I could go home with him. Although we spent every single day together it was more of us as a team and not one on one. I lean down whispering for him to wake up which he does. I'm trying not to enjoy the fact too much that he wakes up easily by my voice. We climb off the bus and some of our parents are already here. I can see my dad which surprises me.

"Do you want to study tomorrow?" asked Hinata as I grab his bag. I hand him his bag before grabbing my own.

"I'm going to pass mostly because I want to get well rested for this upcoming week," I explain.

"Good point," said Hinata looking off. "There is my mom. She looks so happy to see me. I bet she cooked an amazing lunch for me."

"God I wish I could be there to help you eat it," I say knowing my parents probably did nothing. Shoyo looks at me.

"You're more than welcome to come by," he said smiling. I look at him already knowing I want to eat, have sex, and cuddle. "Come on, mom will probably want to say hello." I walk over to her car and she get out the car hugging Hinata before hugging me.

"How was training camp?" she smiles.

"It was good," I replied.

"It was everything!" exclaimed Hinata. "Kageyama and I worked on a quick strike combo we will be using in the last couple of games! I got to train with two other schools. One guy is the 3rd best setter in the county was there at camp." His mom laughs as I do.

"I'm sure you have much to tell me," she smiled. I notice she looked off in the distance behind us. "Kageyama, is that your father?" I turn around and it is. My dad is looking at us. He has that look on his face like he has some where to go.

"Yes," I reply. "I should probably get going."

"Let me go and say hello," she said.

"Mom," droned Hinata.

"If you two are going to be friends I should know the parents," I tell Shoyo good bye not hugging him because I don't want my father to become suspicious. We get to my father and he is surprised to see Hinata's mother with me. "Hi I'm Hinata Shoyo mother." She reaches out shaking my dad's hand."

"Nice to meet to you," he smiled. "You got a good son."

"Thank you," she replied. "Your son is such a perfect gentleman. I wanted to introduce myself since the boys are such good friends."

"That they are," smiled dad. "How was training camp?"

"It was the usual," I shrug. They share a laugh.

"Kids," says dad.

"I will let you all get to your day," she smiled. She gives me a hug before walking back to her car.

"She's really nice," said my dad going to the driver's side of the car. I open the car door to the back seat sitting my bag inside. I wait until I'm in the car to respond.

"She is an excellent cook too," I reply. Dad starts the car pulling off.

"Does she have any daughters?" he asked. "If she does sounds like they would make a good wife."

"She does but she is just a child," I replied looking at the window. They're not going to take me dating Hinata well at all. I sigh as it dawns on me I actually want to hide my relationship from my parents. Dad talks about my college plans on the way to the house. I'm going to school for business management but I still plan to be an Olympic volleyball player. The Olympics is only every 4 years and I would have 2 maybe 3 chances to be on the team tops.

We pull up in front of the house and notice there is a brand new Buick La Crosse. It looks like it was the top of the line not that I would expect my parents to get any less. I get out of the car not even grabbing my bag to look at it.

"It's a beauty isn't it," said my father appearing beside.

"Well yeah," I replied taking in the car.

"This is your mom new car," he smiled. "You get her old one."

"Really!" I exclaimed.

"Yup," replied dad. "We already have your name on the car, at least it is paid off. You will have to promised me you will get a job. We do not plan to fund your gas and insurance."

"Thank you, thank you!" I screamed hugging my dad causing him to drop my bag. He begins to laugh.

"I know you want to drive it come say hi to your mother first." I pick my bag up and head into the house. Mom is not downstairs so I assume she is in her room. I drop my bag in my room before continuing to my parent's room on the other side of the house. I knock on the door and she tells me to enter. My mom is sitting in front of the mirror with a face mask on. She does so much to be considered pretty by others but she is already pretty to me.

"Hi mom," I greet. She turns around in her chair smiling wearing only a robe.

"Did you see the new car!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," I replied. "I wanted to thank you for letting me have your old car."

"You're more than welcome sweetie," she grinned. "You got some letter from your school by the way."

"I did?" I question.

"Yes, I put it in your room," she replied. "How was camping?"

"It wasn't camp mom it was volleyball training," I reply trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Um hm," she says swirling back around in her chair. She turns to the mirror as dad walks into the room.

"How is my beautiful wife?" he asked.

"Staying beautiful," she smiled.

"Tobio tell you I met one of his friend's parents, Hinata right?"

"Yes," I reply.

"Hinata, isn't he on your team?" asked mom.

"Yes but we're still friends," I explain.

"Sweet lady," said dad. "I was trying to see if she had a daughter Tobio could start dating."

"Dad!" I say because I'm embarrassed by this whole talk.

"That would be lovely," smiled mom. "I can't wait to have a daughter in law. She can get her hair done with me, go shopping." Dad laughs.

"I bet you can't wait," he smiles as he kisses her on the lips. I think it is time for me to exit the room. I head to my room and looked at my desk. Mom put my new car keys and letters I got in the mail there. I open the letter wanting to see what they need. It is to confirm what classes I want to sign up for. Although I have until July to select my classes but the sooner the better. I already decided to pair my basic classes with my mandatory classes. The goal is to have less mandatory classes to take by the time I'm close to finishing. I smirk to myself as I decide to go see Hinata showing him my new car. Lame excuse because at the end of it all I just really want to see him.


	47. Chapter 47

I grab my car keys and school catalog heading to Shoyo's. I'm happy I get to see my boyfriend after all. I get behind the wheel adjusting everything. I take a deep breath realizing this is my car. I'm happy to see that my mom left a full tank of gas in here. I back out of the drive way. The whole drive to his house I'm nervous and anxious. Once I'm out front of Hinata's home I send him a text to come outside. I get out of the car as soon as I step on the sidewalk I see Shoyo running towards me. He jumps into my arms hugging me. I laugh as I hug him back tightly.

"It's only been a few hours," I tell him.

"I know but I missed you," he admits. He finally climbs down. "What are you doing here?"

"You're looking at my new car," I grinned.

"Your mom let you have her car?" he asked in surprise.

"Yup, she got a new one. My dad said I will have to get a job because he is not going to fund my gas or whatever. I'm still just excited to know I finally have a car." Shoyo nods in agreement looking the car over as if he is seeing it for the first time. "Mom will be glad to see you. She did cook for more food than I can eat." I chuckle.

"Did she now?" I question.

"Yeah, she cooked house noodles with beef, went and purchased my favorite meat buns and she is cooking pot roast for dinner." Damn that sounds incredible. I wish my parents had that kind of welcoming for me. I follow Hinata into the house and it smells so good. "Mom look who's here." His mom is sitting in the living room.

"Kageyama," she smiles standing up. She walks over to me giving me a hug. She notices the items in my hand. "What do you have here?"

"It's my school catalog to elect my classes for the fall," I explain to her.

"Shoyo, did you tell him the good news?"

"I didn't get to yet!" he exclaims.

"What's going on?" I asked looking between them both.

"Shoyo got into college!" exclaimed Natsu running into the room with the paper in her hand.

"Natsu!" exclaimed his mom. "What have I told you about running in the house." Natsu hands me the acceptant paper smiling. Shoyo got into the college close to mine for a full scholarship. He will have to play basketball the whole 4 years he is there and maintain a 3.50 GPA average.

"Babe, this is great!" I smile at him. I watch as Shoyo blushes.

"We will be upstairs," said Hinata grabbing my hand and leading me up to his room. He closes the door and stands there for a while before turning to face me. "Babe?"

"What?" I ask.

"You called me babe in front my mom and sister," he explains. I become flustered as I realize this.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I didn't even realize it. I'm just happy you got into the school you wanted on an excellent offer."

"I know," he replies walking up to me. He pulls me in for a kiss which I'm super happy about.

"Your mom doesn't know we are dating?" I question.

"She has an idea but you know…." giggled Hinata. I start kissing him again feeling the urge to make him feel pleasure. As we continue to kiss I slide my hands down the front of his shorts. He gasps slightly when I touch him. "My mom…."

"I guess you will have to keep quiet then…." I say lowly beginning to stroke him. Hinata buries his face into my chest moaning. Last night was good but I want more. I wonder if this is what newlyweds go through. I stop walking over to his room door and locking it. The last thing I need is his mom or worse his little sister walking in here. I already know what I want to do as I remove my clothes. Shoyo stares at me as he removes his own clothes. I walk back over to him and he looks up at me.

"I can't believe we are doing this," he whispers.

"I can," I reply leading him to his bed. I'm surprised his room is actually clean. "I love you and I want you to feel it." Hinata blushes as he sits on the side of his bed. He lays down as I climb on top of him. "You know you have this effect on me right?"

"Just about as much as you have on me," he said looking up at me. He starts to kissing me although I was not done talking. I decide now is probably not the best time for talking as we do need to make this quick. I pull away from him once more to grab the lube. I'm going to try and find his spot, I got lucky last night. I'm a totally hypocrite for saying I need to be quick but want to take the time to do this. It will help us down the road though. I go back to Hinata and begin kissing him not wanting to lose the mood.

He wraps one leg around mine as if trying to lock me in place. He moans into my mouth as he begins humping me a little. I roll my hips into him amazed by how good he feels. I never thought I could be so in love. I pull back on my knees heading south. I grab Hinata's cock into my hand moaning.

"Mmm…." he moans under my touch.

I stroke him slowly before placing my mouth on the head sucking lightly. I take more of him into my mouth making sure to move my tongue as I work my lips and hand. I look up to see Hinata arching his back and moaning. After a while he puts his fist in his mouth because he was starting to get too loud. I have to give him credit for trying to be quiet but I can't help myself. Now is the time to strike, let's find his spot. I grab the lube coats my two fingers, alright Daichi don't let me down.

I slide one finger as I put my mouth back on Hinata. I begin to around for his prostate. It was a lot harder with me going down on him at the same time but he seems to like it. I feel something slightly bumpy and Hinata thrusts his hips towards my mouth.

"Oh god….hah-haaaa…" he moaned. I go back to my moving my head and I touch the bumpy area once more. Hinata covers his face with the pillow and thrust up once again. God I am loving this. Let me stop toying with him. I pull my fingers out now knowing where to aim once I'm inside of him. Hinata removes the pillow as I am putting on the condom. I look at his red face as I rub lube on top of the condom. "What are trying to do to me?"

"I already told you," I said positioning myself on top of him. "I want you to feel how I feel." I slowly slide inside of Shoyo as he moans. I can't speak for everyone but I love the way it feels when I slide inside of him. He is tight despite me stretching him. "Mmmm…..so good…haa….." I try not to focus on myself as I begin rolling my hips trying to locate his happy place. I lean down kissing him as I begin to feel pleasure from my task of making him feel good.

"Oh…..mmppphh….." moaned Hinata into my mouth. "Shit, you trying to make me…nnnggghhh….cum?"

"Yes…" I tell him pulling back. I sit up completely and start thrusting hard. I watch as Hinata cries out before turning and biting my right wrist as his cum shoots out on his stomach. "Shoyooo…..arrggghhh…..," I say before growling into my own orgasm. I keep moving until I feel empty and beyond sensitive. I lay on top of Hinata breathing hard. "Think they heard us?"

"God I know they did," he said blushing like crazy. "You were amazing. I don't know if it is because we have a bed or what." I smirk thinking about the advice I got from Daichi, he was right.

"I really did just want you to feel good," I respond. "I feel like last night wasn't everything I wanted to do."

"No way we could do this in the stall," he laughed.

"Nope." I replied joining in the laughter. I roll over on to my side and sit up before removing the condom. I hand Hinata some tissues as he begins to wipe down. I look at our clothes on the floor trying to decide which garment I want to grab first. I feel Hinata's tiny hands on my back before his mouth as he is planting kisses on my back.

"Thank you for loving me," he whispers. I turn around to face him and he looks so emotional.

"Thank you for loving me," I say before kissing him. In this moment, I'm so glad he will be going to school close by.


	48. Chapter 48

HINATA

I enjoyed my evening with Kageyama last night. He was so sweet and he made me feel so loved. It was fun helping him pick out classes too. He also helped me to decide on my major, communications. It allows me to have the flexibility to do a lot of things in case basketball doesn't work out but I know it will so I'm not even focused on that.

Sugawara told me he wanted to talk and to meet him at his house at 1pm. I'm more than ready to talk to him. I have so much I want to say to him, about Daichi, about Kageyama. I want to talk about my boyfriend openly. I know my teammates accepted me being gay but doesn't mean they want to hear about it.

I'm dressed in shorts and a tee since it is going to be hot today. I head out of my room and downstairs and I see my dad in the kitchen.

"Hey dad," I greet. "I'm going be heading out to Sugawara's."

"Sounds good," he replies grabbing his glass of water. "Can we talk for a moment?" I look at the clock on my phone.

"Sure," I reply walking into the kitchen and sitting down. Mom and Natsu are currently at the store buying food for the week. I like eating but I don't enjoy the shopping part at all. Dad looks so serious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he replies. "I just wanted to be sure that Kageyama is your boyfriend." I feel frozen a little bit.

"I wanted to tell you all in my own time," I respond carefully.

"Well your mother pretty much already knew," he explains. He drinks some water before clearing his throat. "Do you know where I'm going with this?" I think I know where this is going. I can feel my face getting hot. "You're not in trouble. I would just prefer if you didn't do things like that in the house." I just nod because I don't what else to say. What the hell would you say? "Are you at least being safe?"

"God dad!" I cried. "Yes!"

"I just had to be sure," he says. "I know you boys can't pregnant so I don't know if you would want to use protection." This is not a conversation I want to have right now, so embarrassing.

"Okay," I reply quietly. "Um is there anything else before I head out?"

"Nope," said my dad standing up. "Just no more sex in the house and be safe." I make a bee line to the front door sliding into my sneakers. Kageyama tried to warn me about my voice. I guess I did a bad job at keeping my voice down. At least mom didn't embarrass me by wanting to talk about it last night. I send Sugawara a message that I am on my way to his house. I hop on my bike and head in that direction.

I arrive within 40 minutes which felt longer in this god awful heat. I put up my bike wiping my forehead before knocking on the door. Sugawara opens the door.

"Hey," he smiled. "You're right on time. You should have let me come and pick you up." I break eye contact remembering the state he was in the last I saw him, which he does not know about.

"It's okay," I replied walking into the house. I slide out of my shoes and follow Sugawara into the living room. I'm surprised to see Yamaguchi there. He ran over hugging me as I laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited," he replied. "How was training camp?"

"It is undescribed," I replied sitting down next to him. "I really wish they had something like that for us in basketball. We got to play two other schools. Sadly they lost out and we won't be seeing them after this on our way to the finals."

"You get another chance at least," said Yamaguchi.

"Another chance at what?" I asked.

"To win," he said sadly. I feel sad thinking about how our last year playing together we lost the biggest game.

"Hinata did you want anything to drink?" asked Sugawara.

"Yes," I replied looking at him. I look back at Yamaguchi. "I got accepted to the college I wanted."

"You did!" he exclaimed. "That's great!"

"Yeah I picked my major and classes last night," I smiled. "It's a full scholarship!"

"I'm so jealous," laughed Yamaguchi. "I was able to get a full scholarship but not for my first choice."

"They are hard to get in general," stated Sugawara handing me my glass. "I mean I'm starting to not even want to play as much as I use to."

"You can't mean that," I say almost choking on my water. Sugawara shrugs as he sits down.

"I'm just being honest," he continued. "It doesn't feel like it use to."

"Is it because of Tanaka?" asked Yamaguchi.

"No," replied Sugawara. "It's just been a lot of other things." I wonder what does he mean when I hear the doorbell. Sugawara gets up to walk away.

"I think it is because of Tanaka," said Yamaguchi lowly. "He was so cruel that day." I nod in agreement because Tanaka was so rude. We look as Sugawara walks back into the room with his arms folded. Our jaws drop when we see Tanaka walk into the room ahead of Tendou.

"Hey guys," smiled Tendou. "Dare I say I missed each and every one of you." Tanaka huffs as he sits down on the single arm chair. Tendou looks at shifts his attention to Tanaka. "Don't you have something to say?"

"Can I at least get comfortable first," said Tanaka.

"Nope," said Tendou sitting beside Yamaguchi. "You had a week to do that." I drink some water to distract myself for a little while.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you guys," he said like a little child.

"I don't accept that," said Sugawara. "You don't even sound like you mean it."

"I am sorry," said Tanaka looking up at Sugawara. Sugawara folds his arms.

"You think you were the only one hurt?" Sugawara questioned. "I busted my ass, we all did. Then you sit there and out me to the whole damn team!" We are all quiet, not sure what to say. Sugawara shakes his head and I see Tanaka stand and bow.

"I'm really sorry," he said more loudly and clearly. "Will you forgive me?" I look at Sugawara and I see his face soften.

"Yeah I forgive you," he said before coming and sitting next to me. Tanaka sits down sighing.

"I'm apologizing to all of you," he said. "I just felt like my last 3 years of school was for nothing."

"We all feel that way," I say.

"I don't," replied Tendou. "I mean we can take this as a learning experience. I love the game as much as any of you but I'm not going to have a heart attack because of it. That includes you Tanaka." Tanaka rolls his eyes.

"Whatever," he replied. "I'm not in the mood to talk about that game."

"We were discussing school before you arrived," said Yamaguchi. "Hinata finally got accepted to a school he wanted to go to."

"I'm not surprised," replied Tanaka. "You're very talented I mean we all are." Sugawara gets up walking into the kitchen, he comes back with a bottle of wine.

"I'm in serious need of this, anybody want in?" he asks holding up the bottle for us to see.

"Hell yeah!" said Tanaka. "I bet your parents have the good shit."

"They do," said Sugawara walking back into the kitchen to open the bottle.

"Aren't they going to notice it is missing?" asked Yamaguchi.

"Nope," he replied. "My parents are too busy to notice anything around here. At this moment I appreciate that." I hear the bottle pop and I wish I could partake and yet again I'm going to have to pass, I have practice in the morning.

"Hinata, you are quiet over," said Tendou looking at me. "What's going on in your world?"

"Same old," I smiled. "I will be practicing a lot more with the last couple of games coming up."

"Oh yeah," smiled Tendou. "That volleyball team seems to be doing pretty well."

"His team may make it to the championship," said Yamaguchi. "According to Yachi at least."

"You got a girlfriend!" exclaimed Tendou. Yamaguchi blushes.

"Maybe," he replied. I sit my empty glass down.

"You guys are so dating!" I exclaim. Yamaguchi turns even more red.

"It's still fresh," he says lowly.

"What are you guys all excited about?" asked Tanaka sitting down with his glass. Sugawara sits down the wine bottle on the glass table before passing out glasses.

"Our Yamaguchi has grown up and got himself a girlfriend," said Tendou reaching for a glass.

"Well you got plenty of time to focus on her now," said Tanaka before sipping his wine. "This shit is good."

"Give me a sip," I demand because it sucks seeing everyone else drink except for me. Why do I always have to be left out? Sugawara hands me a glass. I smell it before I even take a sip and it smells strong almost making my stomach turn.

"God I feel like a desperate housewife or something," joked Tendou. "It's mid day and we're drinking." We start to laugh. I finally take a sip and this is pretty good. Sugawara sits back down beside me.

"I feel better already," he smiles. "Can you believe we only have 6 weeks left of school!"

"I can't wait," I replied.

"I bet," laughed Tanaka. "You have been living a double life these past 2 months."

"I was not," I laughed before sipping some more wine. Things actually almost feel like they are back to normal and it feels pretty damn to be able to talk and hang out with my friends again.

I probably shouldn't but I help myself to another glass of wine. We're no longer sitting on the coach. We have all moved to the floor laying down.


	49. Chapter 49

"You guys ever get nervous about your future?" asked Tanaka.

"All the time," replied Sugawara.

"It's not like we are suppose to have everything figured out," stated Tendou. "You guys need to relax."

"Easy for you to say," cried Yamaguchi. "My parents want me to be perfect. You think with this scholarship they would be proud, hardly."

"Jeez, what do they want you to do?" asked Tanaka.

"Something more proper in their eyes I guess," sighed Yamaguchi. "Like an office job making good money, a superior position for sure."

"They should want you to be happy," said Sugawara. Yamaguchi snorts.

"No such thing in their eyes," he replies. "I can be happy after they are happy." I shake my head thankful for the parents I have.

"So I can't help but ask this," said Tendou. "Sugawara, how long you be into guys?"

"Right!" exclaimed Tanaka. We all start to laugh.

"I like both," he admits. "It's just something about him, Daichi is different." I know what he means since I feel the same way about Kageyama. He's different in a good way. "How did you find out about us anyway?" I sit up so I can look at Tanaka and he is actually blushing. Nothing can be worse than what I saw at training camp.

"Just a little tongue action before practice one day," he explains. He clears his throat clearly uncomfortable.

"You perv!" joked Tendou slacking his arm. "You just stood there and watched?"

"I didn't!" he exclaimed. "I was in shock. I mean you don't see something like that every day. I mean we never saw Hinata doing anything."

"Only because I was careful and very lucky," I admit. Sugawara sits up.

"I don't know when that was," he says. "Time seems to be blurred."

"I'll be right back," I said standing and wobble slightly. I don't think I'm that drunk, I admit I do feel pretty good. Sugawara giggles.

"You remember where to go?" he asked. I nod as I make way to the front door which is where the guest bathroom is. I head inside and suddenly miss Kageyama. I pull out my phone sending him a text.

Hinata: I miss you

I'm surprised he responded so quick.

Kageyama: I'm doing good over here. How is everything with you?

Hinata: I'm at Sugawara's. Tanaka was dragged along so it was weird but now everything is pretty much back to normal. Just talking about college and stuff.

Kageyama: I'm assuming you told them the good news.

Hinata: Of Course!

I put my phone back in my pocket because this is distracting me. I do what have to washing my hands trying to decide if I want one more glass of wine. I decide against it not wanting to push it. I do have to bike home after all. I pull my phone back out.

Kageyama: I heard most of the guys on your team got scholarships which is rare. They have much to be proud of.

Hinata: Thanks I will let them know how proud you are XD

Kageyama: Why does something tell me you are really grinning like that

Hinata: Because I am, I love you

Kageyama: I love you too, you okay?

Hinata: I'm great, I just miss you

Kageyama: You just saw me yesterday!

Hinata: It wasn't enough. My dad actually had a talk with me this morning about having sex in house

Kageyama: Oh god!

I start to laugh as I open the bathroom door. I bump into Sugawara dropping my phone. Thank god it didn't break! Sugawara bends down to pick it up.

"You were gone a while," he states. "I was checking to make sure you're okay."

"I'm good," I replied nodding yes. Sugawara laughs.

"No way are you going to be able to get home," he replies.

"I rode a bike, it's not like I drove here."

"Still," he replied. He looks at me and I stare back at him.

"What?" I ask.

"You're in love," he sighs before smiling. "Doesn't it feel good!"

"It's incredible!" I rave. "I mean everything feels perfect and the sex…" I stop talking realizing I said too much. Sugawara laughs.

"He must be very skilled," he said folding his arms.

"Not really," I say slowly. "I was his first."

"First guy?" he questions.

"First ever," I add.

"Oh my," said Sugawara dropping his arms. "Yet you said he is skilled?"

"Yeah, he's actually much better than Lev. He's more gentle and actually cares about how I feel during the whole thing. I haven't even gone down on him yet but he has done it to me twice already."

"If he has never gone it before then how can he be so skilled?" questioned Sugawara.

"I think he researched some stuff online" I explained. "He is an organized guy like that."

"The internet can't tell you everything," said Sugawara. "Interesting." I don't know why but I feel the urge to tell him I saw him and Daichi together."

"So uh I saw you our last night at training camp," I state. "I guess you two didn't make it to the lake." Sugawara covers his face.

"You can't be serious," he chuckled.

"I would not make this up," I laugh. "I'm just saying you looked really happy."

"Man it was a long week without him" he explained. "He told me about you guys sneaking out for a night swim and I was like that sounds pretty cool. I drove up there to participate but as you saw I didn't even make it to the lake."

"Sounds like you're in love to," I say grinning.

"God yes," said Sugawara.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"Believe it or not he was in gym cleaning," said Sugawara starting back towards the living room. "It was at the end of our 2nd year. I was wondering why he was cleaning it when his team wasn't even practicing yet. He said it made him feel connected to the gym in some kind of way. He was interesting so I just started talking to him from there. I got his number not thinking anything of it. We started texting and soon we were hanging out through the summer." We get back to the living room.

"Sounds like he caught you off guard," I reply.

"He did. I mean I never ever felt that way about anyone. I was scared for a little while but then I was like why should I turn away someone who loves me, really love me. He treats me better than my own parents."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Tendou. He is sitting up on the floor drinking another glass of wine.

"Our boyfriends," I tell them.

"So your admitting you have a boyfriend now," states Tanaka. Damn wine has me running my mouth.

"Yeah" I reply. "We have been dating for a while."

"Kageyama?" asked Tendou.

"Who else would it be," I reply. "He's my soulmate."

"You would say that," said Tanaka.

"Do you need to get laid or something" I state sitting on the floor. "You are sounding super jealous."

"Whatever," said Tanaka. "Suga you got more wine?"

"Plenty," he says making his way to the kitchen.

"Will you guys come to my volleyball games?" I asked. "I know I have no right to ask you but it would mean a lot to me if you were there."

"Sure," said Tanaka sitting up along with Yamaguchi. I didn't expect him to agree. "I mean I want to see what is so great about this volleyball."

"I'll take it!" I smile happily. Suagwara comes back to the living room with a bottle. What the hell I think deciding to drink another glass. I listen to the guys tell me about their spring break. Tendou spent the whole week partying with his friend Ushijima and Tanaka tagged along to a few of the parties. Yamaguchi spent his break studying and not having any fun and Sugawara well we know the main thing he did. I feel my phone buzz and I pull it out of my pocket forgetting I was talking to Tobio. I drop my phone laughing.

"You can talk to him later," stated Tanaka. "I'm sure you talk to him all day."

"I don't," I reply. I try to send a text and end up calling him. He answered fast as hell. "Hey, I didn't mean to call you." My slightly off speech is not missed.

"Are you drunk?" asked Kageyama.

"Just a little, I pouted.

"Are you still at Sugawara?" he asked.

"Yes," I reply. "I'm safe, nothing is going to happen to me. I biked over here, I didn't drive."

"Good to know," he said. "I will let you get back to your friends. When did you plan on leaving?"

"I don't know….." I reply pulling the phone away from my face. I squint to see the time, it's getting late. It's almost 5.

"School is tomorrow," cries out Yamaguchi. "Boo, school, boo," My teammates start to laugh as I do.

"I guess I will leave in another hour," I reply.

"Okay, text me when you get home," Kageyama instructed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye-bye," I end the call.

"Sounds like he keeps you on a tight leash," smirked Tendou.

"Not really," I replied putting my phone back in my pocket. "He's never heard me drunk before."

"You're not drunk," said Tanaka.

"Thank you," I smile. We continue talking and chatting until we hear the doorbell.


	50. Chapter 50

"It's not your parents is it?" asked Yamaguchi panicking slightly.

"No," replied Sugawara getting up from the floor. "They're out of town until Thursday." He walks to the door and I hear him say "Daichi," I see Daichi walk into the living room with Kageyama in tow, no way.

"Looks like you guys are having tons of fun," stated Daichi.

"Just a little," said Sugawara looking like a child.

"Hmm," said Daichi. "If you all don't mind I would like some time with my boyfriend."

"Alright then," said Tendou standing up. "The master has spoken."

"He's not my master!" cried Sugawara.

"Says you," laughed Tanaka. "Tendou, you good to drive?"

"I'm great," he smiled. "Looks like Hinata ride is here too." I'm too buzzed to even be embarrassed.

"Thanks for everything Sugawara," stated Yamaguchi. "I have a short walk so I will be fine."

"I'll give you a ride," said Tendou. "Come on buddy, let's get going." They head towards the door, soon they're gone.

"Sugawara," says Daichi in a voice I ever hear him say when he scolding us during practice.

"What?" he questioned. "I got the team back together and we're friends again. You want some wine?"

"You know my answer to that," he replied. "Kageyama, thanks for letting me know what was going on over here."

"Babe….." I whine. "How could you?" Kageyama looks at me before focusing on Daichi.

"Your welcome," he replied. "I'm going to get this little guy home." He grabs my hand making me feel warm all over. I lean my head into his shoulder. Sugawara laughs until Daichi gives him this look. Kageyama leads me out the door. I noticed that he already has my bike loaded in the back of his new car which makes me feel bad. Kageyama helps me get seated in the car. "Getting drunk on a school night is not smart."

"It wasn't planned," I replied. "I just….it just happened." Kageyama shakes his head.

"How is your mom going to respond to seeing you like this?" I had not even thought about that. Kageyama could read my face. "Yeah I thought so, here." He hands me a water bottle. "Start drinking that. You're coming with me until you sober up."

"You're parents…"

"My parents are out for some romantic dinner for the two of them. You should be thanking your lucky stars for that." He sounds so disappointed. I have to live a little too. He was far worse than me at that party. At least I'm not throwing up! Kageyama pulls up in front of the house and I actually managed to finish the water bottle. "I'm going to need you to drink at least 2 more."

"I'm not thirsty," I whine getting out of the car.

"I bet you aren't but you get no say in the matter right now," he says standing up and clicking the lock on the car. We head up the steps and to the front door. I'm looking around actually beginning to wonder what does his parents actually do? They live so comfortably. I follow Kageyama to his room. "I want you to sit here on the bed and drink this water. Don't get up unless you have to go to the bathroom."

"It's not that serious Tobio," I say sitting on his bed.

"Is it really not?" he questioned. "When you drink your awareness level is down. Something could have happened to you on the way home." I had not thought about that. I don't say anything further knowing he is right. I open the water bottle and begin sipping as Kageyama sits down at his computer desk. Looks like he is studying. I sit there like a good boy and finish the water bottle. I look back at Kageyama and he looks focused. I slide off of the bed making my way over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you to stay seated," he says looking over his shoulder. I lean on his back.

"I wanted to be closer to you," I wrap my arms around him and he feels so warm right now. I nuzzle my face into his shoulder.

"You need to rest," he says removing my arms and turning around in his desk chair. I look down at him and I can't take him seriously right now. My head is buzzing in a good way and he looks really cute right now. He would probably hate the fact I think he looks cute instead of fearing him. I drop to my knees crawling between his legs. "What are you doing?" I raise his shirt kissing his belly button, I want his cock in my mouth. I want to show him what I can do. "Shoyo…." I ignore my boyfriend as I feel him grow hard under me. I begin to lick and suck on Kageyama skin.

"Ahhh…."he moans tangling his hand in my hair. I slide my hands up the side of his thighs before gripping his shorts and tugging them down. Kageyama lifts his hips so I can pull them down further. I can't help it when a buzzed giggle escapes my throat.

"You're so hard Tobio," I state as his dick bobs a little in front of my face. I take a small lick before looking at him.

"Nnngggghhh….."he moans.

"You can let your voice out," I coo. "We're alone." I swallow his head while my hand wraps around his shaft stroking slowly. I pull his head out my mouth needing his shaft to be just a little wetter. I begin to lick and slurp up and down his shaft glad I had that water. Kageyama is whimpering and thrusting just a little, nothing too harsh like I how I plan to get him in a few minutes. I take his head back into my mouth and this time I swallow down as much as I get.

"Ahhhh…..fuccckk…"moans Kageyama. "Oh god….." I begin to bob my head finding a rhythm that Kageyama is responding well to. I shift on my knees feeling my own hard on. I continue to suck Kageyama and I slide my hands into my shorts gripping myself tightly. I moan with the first stroke causing Kageyama to thrust forward. "Uggghhh…I'm going to cum….." I pull him out of my mouth stroking him.

"Tobio….."I moan. I hold my head down in shame and a little embarrassment. I want to have sex with him so badly but I'm not sure if he is in the mood for that. All the confidence I had just flew out the window. "Tobio….." Kageyama grabs my face forcing me to look at him before leaning down kissing me. I moan immediately not realizing how much I wanted to feel his lips. I stop playing with myself grabbing Kageyama by the front of his shirt. "Mmmppphhh….."I moan into the kiss sliding my tongue into his mouth. After a minute Kageyama is panting as I continue to stroke him. He suddenly pulls out of the kiss standing up. He pulls me to my feet.

"Bed," he says huskily. "Now." I remove my clothes laying on the bed. I know I should give my body a break but my soul needs this. I need to feel this connection. Kageyama grabs the lube and a condom looking desperate now with his eyes glazing over. He slides on the condom rubbing lube on it.

"I'm still soft from yesterday," I say above a whisper. Kageyama leans over me in between my legs.

"How would you know?" he asked leaning down kissing my lips softly. "You touch yourself when I'm not around."

"Tobio…"I moan in embarrassment. In this case it was because I needed to clean myself out. It's much easier to do when the area is soft. Kageyama starts kissing me again rolling his hips forward. "Ahhhh….mmm…."

"Don't hold it in," moans Kageyama. "As you said we're alone." Kageyama thrust forward causing me to feel him all at once.

"Ha-hahhh…..god…."I moan. Kageyama begins to roll his hips.

"A-ahh….you feel too good," he moans. "Mmmppphhh…." Our kisses begin sloppy as Kageyama continues to make love to my body. I slide my hands into his hair loving the feel of them on my fingers. Kageyama stops kissing me to suck on my neck.

"Not there Tobio…."I moan. "I'm….arrrghhhh….going to cum." This makes him suck on my neck harder, his hips beginning to snap forward. I can hear his mattress making noise beneath our weight. "Ohhh…." I arch into Kageyama bringing our bodies closer together as I try to fight off the orgasm. Kageyama dick twitches inside of me.

"I'm cumming…."moaned Kageyama thrusting harder. "Shoyo….arrggghhh….."

"Ha-hahh….."I moan into my orgasm. I roll my hips into his thrusts wanting to feel every inch of him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…..moans Kageyama as he begins to shake lightly. His hips finally come to a stop as he buries his face into my neck breathing hard. "God we are so not ready for practice tomorrow." I begin to giggle a little. "You're laughing now but I'm so serious. This is your first going through this type of training with us, you will see." I turn my head kissing Kageyama cheek.

"I'm sure you will make sure I'm okay," I tell him confidently. Kageyama and I lay there for a while just talking as my buzz finally starts to wear off. I wish I didn't have to leave him. Being around him somehow everything always feels better.


	51. Chapter 51

KAGEYAMA

I watch as Hinata is dancing in his seat. We're pulling up to the stadium where our final game is going to take place between The Crows and Aoba Johsai. I'm looking forward to facing off against Toru. I haven't seen him since last year and I'm looking forward to showing him what we're made of. There will be no repeat of us losing, that's for sure. We are going to wipe that smug look off his face.

"I can't believe we're going to be on TV!" exclaimed Hinata. "Basketball games are not televised. I'm trying not to freak out!"

"Just do what we practiced and you will be fine," I encouraged. The parking lot is packed. I almost wonder who all attended besides friends, family, and kids from school. Shoyo parents are coming. My parents said they would try to make it. I'm slightly frustrated because if any game they can make it to it should be this one.

"Can you imagine how many girls we are going to get after this!" exclaimed Noya. I swear his mind has two setting volleyball and girls. Hinata laughs.

"You guys should be getting focused," said Tsukishima adjusting his glasses.

"You're one to talk," said Noya rolling his eyes. "We're all good over here so don't you worry about that." The bus finally comes to a stop and we step down off the bus. We follow our coach to the area where we will leave our items. I look around thinking this is what it could be like when I play for the Olympics. I smile as I pick a locker. I look for my boyfriend but I see him rushing off to the bathroom. I have got to get him to break that habit. I don't know why he gets so sick.

"I can't believe this is finally happening," sighed Daichi.

"Right," I agree. "Is Sugawara coming?"

"He is," smiled Daichi. "I almost wish he wouldn't, makes me kind of nervous."

"He's been at the last couple of games," I reply. "Just think of it the same way."

"I didn't think of him being there at the last games," he laughed. We all look at coach.

"Where is Hinata?" he asked.

"Toilets," stated Tsukishima. "Where else?"

"I'll go grab him," I reply. I walk towards the bathrooms and I go to the door that is closed. "Shoyo….." He knows it is me and opens the door. His face is a little pale. I walk inside closing the door. My hands are grabbing his face before I have a chance to think. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," he smiled. God I want to kiss him but I need to stay focus, we need to be focused.

"Good," I replied releasing him. "Remember just do what we practiced and we should be fine. Now Daichi and coach may make some different calls because this team tends to catch on quickly, we will have to readjust."

"Got it," said Hinata turning to flush the toilet.

"Coach is waiting for us," I inform him opening the door.

"Okay," he says shakily walking out. I stop to turn around and kiss him quickly. I tried to fight it but I couldn't. Sure he just vomited and I don't even care.

"Remember I love you and you can do this," I say lowly. I walk ahead while Hinata goes to wash his hands but I can see the smile on his face. I need to give him all the encouragement I can because deep down I can't handle a lost. I worked too hard and give up a lot to get to this moment. I join my teammates folding my arms. "He's coming." Hinata appears at my side a few minutes later.

"You all know what you have to go out there and do" says Ukai. "Most importantly remember to be yourselves. Do not let anything stress you or throw off your game. We can conquer anything. Let's go get warmed up and show them the improved Crows!" We all start cheering before we head out to the floor. Hinata is looking around at the cameras and people in the crowd. I notice Toru first on the floor already stretching and looking smug. He spots me and smirks, I glare in response. We all take our spots and begin stretching. Hinata is actually in the back with Daichi and Noya. Asahi, Tsukishima, and I are up front to provide better blocking since Aoba Johsai has the ball first. We hear some screams and I look towards the audience and Toru fan girls are here, jeez.

I go back to stretching and once we're finished we all line up. I trust that Shoyo will hold his own in the back. I look ahead and I'm glad Noya is back there to receive the serve because Toru is up first. He is certainly going to take everything in. Toru serves the ball and I swear almost missed it because it was so fast. I turn slightly to see Noya did at least get the serve.

"Got it," said Daichi. Daichi taps the ball over to Asahi who sends the ball my way. I do a quick glance to see if I have an opening. I see one maybe, it's a small window. I spike the ball and it hits the corner just inside the line, thank god.

"Good job Kageyama!" exclaimed Noya. They don't really know how hard that was but I will keep that to myself.

"Thanks," I replied getting focused.

"You have improved on your speed," noted Iwaizumi. I give him a nod of acknowledge but I'm not in the mood to chat. We can talk after I kick their ass. The next serve comes it is faster than the first one and at an impossible angle. I watch as Noya struggles to hit that one coming short. He hits the floor hard almost making me flinch. He stands up after the whistle goes off.

"Sorry guys," he says getting up.

"Don't worry about it," said Daichi giving him a hand. "You know how Toru is." Noya growls at that comment. "Use that to inspire you but don't get too distracted alright." Noya nods as we take our places.

I don't know what it is about Toru but he does have a way of getting into people's heads. He is well aware of it and makes no apologies for it. We continue our game taking the first set by 1 point. I would usually bitch but damnit a win is a win. We walk off the court for a short 10-minute break.

"Good job so far," said Ukai. "The line is going to shift now. Hinata are you ready to do some blocking and your combos?"

"I'm always ready," he said using a towel Yachi handed him to wipe away the sweat. I nod knowing he is ready. He doesn't feel nervous or even desperate which is unusual. I'm curious to know what is going through his head.

"Kageyama is good to go," states Ukai looking at me. He knows when I'm off during a game which is rare. I drink some water and towel down. Now things are going to get serious. I can see Toru coach out of the corner of my eye yelling at them. I'm so glad our coach doesn't yell at us when we lose. He usually just tries to figure out what happened if anything else. Then we see how we can overcome the challenge as a team. Soon it is time for us to head back out to the court. We shift our line up as we are suppose to. Hinata is in the middle between me and Tsukishima.

"Tobio-chan," said Toru through the net. "How you been?"

"Fine," I replied.

"You know you never text me anymore," he noted. "What's wrong? Still upset about last's year lost."

"That was last year," said Hinata jumping in. "This year is ours." Toru looks at Hinata and looks like he wants to say something but we just served the ball. I'm glad he was distracted as Asahi lands an easy hit. I watch as Iwaizumi give Toru a look.

"What!" Toru exclaimed. "It won't happen again." I relax and focus on the next serve. They are able to tap the ball. I already know they are going to take a shot past Hinata, I think he knows this too. We're ready as we spring into action blocking their attempt. "You have got to be kidding." Toru is looking at Hinata.

"I told you he has extremely good jumps," stated Iwaizumi. "You would know that had you bother to study any of the videos."

"Shut up!" he snaps. He is agitated now and that could work in our favor. I'm surprised he didn't study our team. I wonder what that was about, whatever he just helped us out. We continue to go back and forth with Aoba Johsai making small mistakes here and there. It is really helping us a lot. I can't help but smile when we get close to the end. I finally get a ball where Hinata and I can use our quick strike. Hinata destroys the ball as it flies past Toru and Iwaizumi. Just like many before us they try to avoid Hinata getting the ball but I'm not letting that happen. He is on fire!

I tap the ball behind me knowing Hinata has it. I turn in time to see Hinata scoring our final point.

"Yes!" I scream pumping my face. We all start cheering and celebrating as a team even Yachi runs to the floor to celebrate with us. I look for Shoyo and I find him as he finds me. He jumps into my arms wrapping his legs and arms around me smothering his lips against mine passionately. I'm shocked because we have never shown public display. I wrap my arms around his waist gripping tightly kissing him back passionately. I can feel the sweat on his back as my arms hold him in place.

"We did it," he said against my lips.

"We sure did," I replied. I hear Tsukishima clear his throat. Hinata climbs down out of my arms as I notice a few shocked expressions. I ignore them and get in line up to thank Aoba Johsai for the game. I stand in line more than ready to get this over with. I'm in need of a serious shower. We bow thanking them before turning to head off the court. We enter the locker room and I feel Daichi grab my arm.

"That was a huge risk you took," he said.

"What risk?" I asked.

"Do you realize you just kissed Hinata on national television?" Holy shit, I completely forgot.

"Alright guys, get showered up!" yelled Ukai. "I know we're all still excited but they still need to give us our trophy and we have a short interview with the press."

"I feel like a star," smiled Noya. "I'm definitely going to get so many girls after this." Asahi laughed. I can feel coach staring at me wanting to say something but he says nothing. We grab our items heading to the showers.

"So…" said Noya loud enough for his voice to float over the running water. "What was that out there Hinata?" I can't see my boyfriend but something tells me is blushing.

"U-um…" he stammered. "I got caught up in a moment."

"Oh really?" said Ashai.

"Right," said Noya with a slight chuckle. "Does that mean everyone on the team gets some?" The guys start laughing and I can feel myself getting mad.

"Coach said to hurry up," said Daichi. "Plus he is treating us to dinner and I'm more than ready to eat." I'm so glad he jumped in there. I think this is the quickest shower I ever took in life. I head back happy with my clothes I choose to wear after the game. I had no idea we were going to interviewed. Last year we lost so it completely escaped my mind. I get dressed in my red tee and blue jeans. I usually don't wear red but it felt right for the game we just won. Noya is cracking a bunch of jokes as always, he such a joker. Everyone is dressed it seems from when I take a quick glance around the room. I zip up my bag after packing away the dirty clothes to see Noya wrap his arm around Hinata's neck.

"How about a quick kiss," he joked. I walk over there snatching Hinata out of his arms hugging him from behind.

"Shoyo is my boyfriend," I announce. "I would appreciate it if you all stopped joking about what happened." I can feel Hinata get warm in my arms as he places his hand on top of mine.

"Why didn't you guys ever tell us?" asked Asahi curiously.

"It was my decision," replied Hinata still staying in my arms. "It's a story I would rather not get into right now. I want to enjoy this moment of us winning."

"I agree," said Daichi picking up his bag. "Everyone ready?"

"Yup," said Tsukishima. We walk out the locker room and see our coach walking over to us.


	52. Chapter 52

KAGEYAMA

"They have a table with chairs for you all to sit at" explains Ukai. "This is only going to be 20 minutes and then we can go eat. I have already spoken to them, now it's your turn." We follow him to the table and sit down where our names are. We're seated in order by our numbers having me sit next to Hinata. I watch as the video cameras are on us along with cameras flashing. A female report speaks first.

"Congrats on your win," she greets. "You all dominated in the 2nd set. The question everyone wants to know, I'm sure I'm not alone is if Kageyama and Hinata dating." I'm not sure if she is talking to me or him but I'm shutting this down.

"Thank you for showing interest in my personal life," I state. "I'm willing to answer any and all questions pertaining to the game. I will not be discussing ant part of my personal life." I hope I didn't sound rude as the reporter looks shocked. A guy steps forward.

"You guys lost last year and I remember that being hard on you" he says. "What made this year different?"

"We worked harder to understand our opponents," replied Daichi. "We also grew in our positions becoming overall better players."

"Hinata, you're a new member to the team," states the female reporter. "Now I see you have been accepted an offer to college for basketball and not volleyball."

"That is correct," said Hinata. "Basketball is my first passion followed by volleyball." He smiles brightly. The interview continues with most questions of them being curious about Hinata mostly but they did ask us all questions. I was glad when they said we could leave.

"Your family and friends are outside," explained Ukai. "I will give you all some time with them before we get on the bus to head out to eat. I'm going to say be at the bus in 10-15 minutes. Let me show you were everyone is." Soon as we walk outside there is a crowd to our left. We can hear them cheering. I look around for my parents but I find Shoyo's folks first.

"There are my parents," stated Hinata. "Where are your parents?"

"I'm not sure," I replied. "I'm sure they're somewhere around here."

"Come on," said Hinata grabbing my hand. "I know mom is going to want to speak with you." I walk over with him holding hands. We get broken up soon as Natsu hugs him.

"You looked so cool!" she exclaimed. "You were like whoosh!" I laugh because she is talking about Hinata flying through the air. His parents laugh as well.

"Kageyama," said his mom. "This is Shoyo's father."

"Good game you guys had," he states shaking my hand.

"Thank you," I reply.

"Where are your parents?" asked his mom as Hinata starts playing around with Natsu.

"I'm about to locate them," I replied. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. "This is probably them. Hinata, I will see you at the bus."

"Alright," he smiled. "See you soon." I walk away answering the phone seeing it was my father.

"Tobio, where are you?" he asked.

"Trying to find you," I explained.

"We're under some pillars," he explained. I look around and see the pillars a ways down to my left.

"I'm on my way to you," I reply in motion. I walk around some other crowds. I will be leaving my bag with my parents. No sense is taking it with me. I finally see them; my mother is wearing sun glasses although the sun has already set. I wave when I get close enough. I get close enough and hug my parents

"Is it true?" mom said close to tears.

"Is what true?" I asked.

"Honey, we said we would talk about this at home," said dad looking at her.

"I need to know now!" she exclaimed. She looks at me. "Is it true? Are you dating that boy?" I think carefully about what to say.

"Yes," I reply. Dad sighs.

"We will talk about this later," he replied then cleared his throat. "Congrats on you all winning. You were really great out there. We only got to see the last 10 minutes of the game." They would miss most if not all of the game.

"Thanks for coming," I replied noticing mom is crying. I almost feel bad but it's not that big of a deal, this is my life. "I have to get back to the bus, coach is taking us out to dinner. Would you mind taking my stuff home?"

"Sure," said dad taking the bag. "Have a good time." Mom won't even look at me. I walk away with my stomach in knots. I get to the best and Tsukishima is the first person back.

"Your parents come?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied. "I kept my visit with them and my brother short. I'm hungry as hell."

"Ditto," I can feel him staring at me.

"You know we all had a feeling you and Hinata were together," he stated.

"You guys didn't know anything," I replied. "Not that I care."

"Well the others more than likely didn't know," stated Tsukishima. "You two were inseparable. I don't care because you guys played well together and brought no drama to the court."

"I don't like drama," I state firmly. Tsukishima smirks.

"Not from what I heard happened at that party," he replied.

"That was different," I replied looking away knowing that night would come back and bite me in the ass. I see Daichi walking towards us with Sugawara, Tanaka, Tendou, and Yamaguchi. I'm surprised to see they all came to the game.

"Hinata here yet?" asked Daichi.

"Not yet," I replied. "I'm sure he is on his way. You know he would not miss this for the world."

"Congrats on your game," smiled Sugawara.

"Thanks," said Tsukishima. He sounds not thankful but I know how he can be.

"You got balls!" laughed Tanaka. "You guys kissed on TV."

"You're just jealous," said Tendou. "Hinata is really good out there."

"Yes he is," I replied seeing him walking towards us. "He will be glad to know you all were here." Yachi sneaks up behind Yamaguchi. I stifle a laugh as he jumps. She hugs him happy to see him. He seems like a great guy for her.

"That game was fire!" exclaimed Tanaka high fiving Hinata as he got close.

"Thanks," he grinned. "Did you see that one guy talking shit to me?" I laugh knowing who he is talking about, Toru.

"Hell yeah we saw that," said Sugawara. "I'm so glad you guys didn't lose the game."

"Tell me about it," said Hinata. He stands there chopping it up with his buddies until all of team mates return. We get back on the bus and get settle in. "Your parents make it to the game?"

"They did," I replied. "They missed the whole thing but managed to see us kissing on court." Hinata looks like he feels bad. "I had to tell them some point. I admit this was not the best way to tell them."

"I really did get caught up in the moment," he replied. "I was just so happy to win a championship. We worked so hard for this." I grab his hand.

"I know," I encourage him. "Everything is going to be okay." Hinata smiles before laying his head against my shoulder. I don't really know that for sure if things are going to be okay but I know one thing is for sure. Our schools will definitely know who we are and what we're bringing to the table.


End file.
